


Beautiful Love

by ilove_onepiece



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drunk love, Drunken Shenanigans, Hes also really dense, Luffy is so much smarter than anyone gives him credit for, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Teenagers, Zoro is so oblivious it hurts to write him, i hate bastard blackbeard, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 64,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilove_onepiece/pseuds/ilove_onepiece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high school take on the one piece world with a few twists of my own. Zoro has fallen for his best friend Luffy and he hates it. He could never betray the friendship they have had over a decade just because he now sees Luffy in a new light. It doesn't help at all that Luffys smallest actions have his heart racing out of his chest and his pants becoming annoyingly tight.  <br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Realization of Being in Deep Shit

**Author's Note:**

> All rights totally go the genius who wrote this fabulous series Eiichiro Oda. No copyright intended. Entirley for use of the happiness obtained from reading and writing manly love.

“I’m in deep shit”

  
That was the first thought Roronoa Zoro woke up with when his alarm went off, the sex filled images from his dream drifting away. The front of his boxers were sticky from his sexual release that had happened while he slept. The boxers plastered uncomfortably to his front. And he was covered in sweat his shirt that he slept in was also uncomfortably sticking to his chest with perspiration. This was getting seriously out of hand. More often than nit he woke in this same situation with sexy images of his best friend Monkey D Luffy fading away in his head. And they got more vivid as time went on. He got up from the bed and ran a hand through his messy, short green hair. He didn’t know how to deal with this problem he was having. On his way towards the bathroom he threw open the curtains hanging at his window and paused.

  
Luffy lived next door, and his bedroom window faced Zoro’s. Often times when they met up they usually just climbed though the tree in the middle of both houses right outside their windows. Luffys curtains and window were wide open. But at the moment what made Zoro pause was two things 1. Luffy was awake by himself which was a very rare occasion and 2. He was walking around his room in only a very thin pair of boxers. Zoro drank in the sight of him while he had the chance. Luffy had a lean but heavily muscled body, beautiful short black hair that was always soft and silky to the touch. And the curved scar under his eye which took nothing away from his great look but only added to it. Zoro would die before he admitted it but to him the scar made Luffy look extra sexy. Many people would probably label Luffy as a plain looking guy. But not to Zoro, to him there wasn’t a better looking person alive anywhere in the world.

  
Zoro leaned his forehead against the cool glass of his window, damn sometimes it was so painful looking at something you know you could never have. Just then he saw the exact moment Luffy was away of his presence behind him. Luffy was crazy intuitive about his surroundings and his friends. While he was a complete moron while it came o common sense matters he could read his friends like open books and he was usually never wrong. But he never pushed, if you didn’t want to talk about whatever was bothering you Luffy never asked twice. Luffy, sensing Zoro, turned with a huge smile on his face, he rushed to his window and motioned for Zoro to open his as well.  
Zoro complied as always (like he could ever refuse Luffy). He opened his window, the cool morning breeze feeling great on his fevered skin.

  
“Mornin’ Zoro” Luffy yelled across from his window

  
“Hey Luffy, what’s the occasion you got up without me having to drag my ass over there and wake your dumbass up” Zoro replied

  
“You forgot didn’t you remember the deal Sanji made with me yesterday, he said that every time I come to school on time he’s going to make me lunch.” Luffy was all but drooling thinking about the delicious food Sanji would give him

  
While Zoro and curly brows had a friend/enemy relationship, he had to admit that man could cook like no other. The things he could do with food were unmatched by anyone else. Like hell Zoro would ever tell that damn love cook that, he would bite his tongue before ever complimenting that bastard. So Luffy motivation was food after all, Zoro wasn’t surprised at all. It was hard to believe how much Luffy could eat while looking at his lean body, but he could eat ridiculous amounts and always have room for more.  
Its always food for you isn’t it Luffy?” Zoro said with a smile.

  
“Well food is always a motivator but I’ve been feeling bad your always late cuz’ of me. Every time you come to wake me up your late for school as well” Luffy said, with an odd look on his face.

  
“Well it’s not like it’s a big deal, I don’t mind waking you up” he replied

  
“That’s cuz’ you would get lost if we didn’t go together every morning, but still Zoro your my best friend and no one in the world could ever measure up to you. So I don’t like making things hard for u cuz’ I’m too lazy to wake up on time” he turned quickly and glanced at the clock behind him “Damn it Zoro leave all that aside and hurry it up, we are leaving in half an hour so get your ass in gear. See ya”

  
Luffy turned then and walked out of Zoro’s sight. Zoro however was frozen. There were moments like this one where Luffy would say something that held so much weight so freaking seriously. In his mind it kept repeating over and over again.

  
‘No one in the world could ever measure up to you’

  
Dammit Zoro thought the problem in his pants had just become two problems. Where before they were dirty from his explicit dreams now Zoro jr. decided to pop back up because of Luffys comments. Zoro slammed his window close and rushed towards the bathroom with guilt eating him up inside. The way his mind kept thinking of Luffy had to stop, he couldn’t do this to his best friend.

  
15 mins later Zoro clambered out of the shower and started pulling on the stupid uniform their school Gold Roger High School made them wear. It was actually a really great school, with college oriented classes. The uniform though was ugly as shit. Gross green pants with plaid pattern. A simple white shirt and the tie with same color and pattern as the pants. The school emblem (a great pirate ship) was sown onto the right breast pocket. Zoro left his tie loose like hell he was going to wear it perfectly just because that was the rule. He also refused to take off the three dew shaped earrings in his left ear. Glancing in the mirror he noticed his tan face looked tired and his green eyes looked distraught. He needed to fix that before he met Luffy, because Luffy would definitely notice.

  
Thundering down the stair he entered the kitchen where his Father Mihawk, title holder for best swords-man in the world, and his younger sister Tashigi were already sitting and eating breakfast. His family was big on swordsmanship. Zoro was actually a master of Santoryuu (three sword Style) but he couldn’t keep his swords on him when he went to school, that’s one violation they would never allow.

  
“Morning dad, Tashigi” he grumbled out as he grabbed some toast.

  
“Morning’ they both replied and resumed silently eating their breakfast.

  
Zoros dad wasn’t much of a talker anyways but it was worse in the mornings, the whole family just weren’t morning people at all. He took the toast and checked the time.  
Damn his half an hour was up he rushed back upstairs grabbed his backpack and rushed out the door and majorly crashed into Luffy who was standing just outside his door. Luffys arms automatically went around Zoro to steady him. Zoro leaned into the accidental hug only for a split second before he straightened.

  
“Dammit Luffy why the hell are you standing right there” he said

  
Luffys uniform was worn much like Zoros, tie hanging loosely against his throat and shirt half tucked into his pants. Although he added his signature Straw hat that he always wore and his special bracelet.

“I came to get you of course let’s get going” Luffy said grabbing Zoros arm and started dragging him towards school chattering aimlessly about what Sanji could’ve made for lunch today.

  
Suddenly when they were about halfway there when they both, as though by telepathic communication, abruptly stopped. Luffys mindless chatter ceased as they both assessed the situation. Zoro knew without even looking at Luffy that he sensed the same thing Zoro was sensing. They were being watched.  
They both turned around, completely in sync without even trying to be, but there was no one there. The scanned the area for a few minutes before resuming the walk to school. Luffy continued his talking but the cheeriness was gone, and the hand that was holding on to Zoro’s arm was built up with tension. The special bracelet that Luffy wore on his left arm shined in the morning sun. No one could take it off but Luffy. Anyone who knew Luffy and knew about him knew it was better if that sea-stone bracelet stayed on. The bracelet by no means made Luffy weak but held back power most people couldn’t even begin to imagine. It had been a while since this had happened, a while since the tension in Luffys arm meant that danger was coming. And like a wild animal, Luffy could always sense danger.


	2. Taking A Step Back to the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the start about how Luffy is the way he is, and the bond that Luffy creates with all his different friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of backtracked a little so I could add what kind of world I have in mind as I am writing this story as not to cause confusion later on. Im taking bits and pieces of stuff that happened and twisting it up a little to give it new flare. they are all the same age 17 and high school student. this may seem slow but bear with me I think I am going somewhere with this story. Hope you enjoy

          First Lets take a step back to how it all began.

            Every child born into the world is born completely innocent, without any crimes to their name. However there are few who are born destined to become great, good or bad. Every once in a while there is a child born who is perfectly the same as everyone else, that is until their fifth birthday. These special children undergo a specific change on their fifth birthdays; they form either a bracelet, earrings or a necklace on their body’s all made of sea stone. Sea stone is a special rock that has been the only one capable of controlling these children’s abilities. These pieces of jewelry are not normal in any sense, the ones who have them are known as Devil Children. They are born with special abilities and those things form to keep those abilities under control.

            However even amongst rarities there are always those who defy logic. One of those being a specific boy named Monkey D. Luffy. He was also a power holder, born with the Gum-Gum power. However his abilities did not appear the way the other peoples who had abilities did. On his first birthday Monkey D. Luffy formed two sea stone studs on his left ear, a thin silver chain, and a bracelet on his left arm. No one’s knows why he was born with all three, but one thing was for sure. Luffy was born to achieve greatness, no doubt about it.

            The abilities were always unique, no one was ever born with the same abilities as someone else. They also weren’t limited to humans animals could also be born with the ability. Like the reindeer Chopper, he had a thin chain around his neck. His abilities granted him to be able to have basic human functions like speech and a complex mind needed to understand things. He could also change form between human and animal or even some of both. People like Brook, a seventeen year old skeleton man, who was actually over eighty. He had died once a long time ago but his abilities granted him the ability to come back to life. He also had a bracelet.

            Robin had beautiful sea stone earrings hanging from each ear. Her power was being able to sprout an infinite amount of her body parts anywhere she wanted. And use them however she deemed necessary. While the powers never sounded like much when they were described, their true power always lied in how the user used them. The amount of damage Luffy could cause a person would never imagine that rubber could do so much. He could stretch and recoil, and build pressure into his limbs and delivered one hell of a blow. Although he kept his sea stone on all the time, even without taking them off he was crazy powerful. He had won many fights without having to remove his controllers at all.

            Luffy had moved next door to Zoro when they were both 4. He had an absent father who was God knows where, so he lived with his grandfather who was a government official. The island they lived on was huge and had many villages, towns and cities. However they had a very big gang problem. There were hundreds of different gangs big and small. They were constantly taking over and fighting over different cities and towns. The government couldn’t do much to stop them and many government workers had been corrupted by different gang anyways. Most of the lifelong friendships that Luffy had formed in his life actually came out of the entanglements he had with the different gangs. But those resulted in friendship that goes really deep and is rooted with unwavering loyalty and trust.

            Zoro and Luffy had been friends since childhood, but the bond the shared was much deeper than that. When they were both ten there came a dark time. Zoro was captured by the Ax-Hand Morgan gang of the Marine-Base city. They were a group who had fought Zoro’s father once and suffered a painful loss and decided to enact revenge. And what best way to do that then to kidnap and kill Mihawk’s only son. They were dead set killing Zoro and wanted to inform his family of what they were about to do. Unfortunately Mihawk had been absent from home at that time. A distraught Tashigi pounded on the door of Monkey D. Garp pleading for his help because he was with the government. Garp left at once to try to investigate the matter. Luffy however was pissed beyond imagination. He was only ten but if anyone asked Tashigi now she would vow that at that moment ten year old Luffy had looked murderous. Luffy interrogated Tashigi on what had happened and then set off towards the gang’s hideout.

            He arrived just as the gang members were lining up to shoot Zoro who was tired crucifixion style on a stake. Luffy rushed in front of Zoro removing his bracelet in the process just as the shots were fired. That was the first time Zoro had seen Luffy remove his bracelet. Zoro watched in fascination as the bullets literally bounced off the body of his best friend and went straight back towards the gang members; hitting a few of them. Then everything was just a flurry of movements so quick that Zoro had a hard time seeing what exactly was going on. After beating the leader Luffy calmly untied his best friend. Reaching into his pocket he retrieved his bracelet and returned it to its place on his left arm. As they reached the gate of the hideout on their way out Luffy paused and turned back towards the men beating up all over the floor.

                        “Don’t ever touch my friends” was all he said and walked out.

            So it wasn’t that they were just childhood friends, Zoro owed his life to Luffy and vowed to forever stay by Luffy, pledging his loyalty only to him. That hadn’t been the end of it when the Black Cat gang troubled their friend Usopps town. Luffy had once again gone in with Zoro right behind him. After dealing with that mess they met Sanji and befriended him. Only to have the Krieg gang try to destroy the restaurant that the man who had taken Sanji in had built. Luffy came in once again a destroyed the heartless Krieg. When Nami’s spirit completely destroyed by the bastard Fishman Arlong who had taken over her hometown, Luffy annihilated that ass and promised to Nami that he would always be her friend. Quite a similar story happened with Chopper, Robin Franky and Brook. Nearly dying in the process Luffy never, ever gave up. When the world tried to destroy them Luffy stepped in and gave them something worth fighting for. And they all fought together each and every single time. They each had their own individual fighting skill which they were masters at.

            In the fight against the man who had taken Brook’s shadow Luffy was exhausted beyond comprehension. He had fallen unconscious immediately afterwards. The government had gotten a bit scared and had sent in one of their strongest Kuma to go and destroy them all. How was Luffy ever to know that both Zoro and Sanji were lining up to give their life in exchange for Luffy? Although Zoro was the one who ultimately took the stack after knocking out Sanji. No one would kill Luffy, Zoro would always protect him with his life. While Zoro survived and never let wind of what had happened reach Luffys ear, Zoro still wasn’t an idiot he knew Luffy suspected him. But Luffy never pushed for answers, it was just the way he was.

            Their little group became known as the Straw-Hate gang. Although they weren’t a gang by any means, just a group of teenagers trying to pass high school just like another teenager. Except they had mad fighting skills. And while the government feared the power Luffy had after their stunt with Kuma they didn’t try again, because while Luffy was a man to be feared he always kept the gangs balanced. Not one gang ever became too powerful, and Luffy always ended up taking care of some of the gang problems that happened on the island anyways.

            The one thing many of the gangs that Luffy had fought over the years would always remember was one simple thing.

                        “Don’t ever mess with Luffys friends!”

            And each of Luffys friend had their own strength. Zoro was a master of the three-sword style. Usopp was a genius sniper. Sanji had mad kicking skills. Nami had a staff that she used to fight using weather features. Chopper used his human-reindeer abilities to fight as a man-beast. Robin used her ability to usually mortally injure her enemies. Franky was a cyborg, he fought using the many weapons he had built into his body. And Brook was also a very adept swordsman.

            But looking at them they didn’t seem like the deadly force everyone knew them as because they weren’t. They only ever fought when provoked. Normally they did what normal students did went to school, did homework, and had part time jobs. People they went to school with didn’t fear them because they saw them as they were just normal kids. They weren’t treated specially by anyone because they were not any different. Zoro had never in many years he had known Luffy ever see Luffy remove the chain around his neck or the two studs in his left ear. Usually the bracelet was enough to beat their enemy’s. Zoro had no idea what removing them would do and he never asked. Luffy didn’t like to talk about it anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to add the marines as bad guys mostly because in this story Luffy is a high school student and not on an adventure and I would expect its hard to be a high school student with a bounty on your head. so I made him a sort of balance keeper in this world. please don't hate me. the more I write this story the more its turning into something I hadn't planned when I had started writing it. Please comment it really motivates me to keep writing.


	3. Overflow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoros desire overflows in the morning for Luffy. and he takes care of his problem in the bathroom. afterwards he feels much better but what's with that smile Luffy has on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is back in the present so right after the first chapter left off. Please enjoy.

Back to the present.

            Luffy and Zoro arrived at school on time. Luffy was bubbling with excitement because of the reward he would get from Sanji. They met up with the rest of their friends at the table on the side of the school building where they always hung out. They were all already there. As soon as they spotted Luffy and Zoro they started dramatically cheering.    

                        “Luffy, you made it on time, I knew adding the incentive of food would work” Sanji said as they both sat down

                        “Of course I made it you think I would ever be late if food is in the cards.” Luffy replied snatching Usopps breakfast that he was finishing up.

                        “Dammit Luffy you stole that from me, its mine give it back” But it was too late it had already gone down the bottomless pit that was Luffys stomach.

                        “Either way Luffy we are really proud of you” Robin complimented completely ignoring Usopps grumbling.

                        “On top of that you dragged moss head with you, a memorable moment indeed. You guys are both on time.” Sanji had to add his two cents to provoke Zoro.

                        “Screw you curly-brows I don’t really give a shit about being on time anyways.” Zoro replied, settling on the thick grass next to the table. The day had just begun and five minutes in his friends company and he was already tired.

                        “Come on guys you know Zoros always late cuz’ of me anyways. He’s actually always waking me up.” Luffy said, defending Zoro

            Zoro felt a burst of pride in his chest that Luffy was defending him.

                        “Of course we know Luffy, we just love messing with him” Nami relied smiling.

                        “Today is quite a SUP-ERRRRRRRRRRR day” Franky announced striking his signature pose.

                        “YOHOHOHOHOHOH I agree Franky I believe Luffy deserves a celebratory song.” Brook added pulling out his violin and stringing up a sweet melody with a song.

                        “I just want the food” turning towards Zoro, “Zoro from now on we gotta be on time so Sanji will feed us every day” Luffy spoke around a mouth full of food that Sanji had presented him with.

                        ‘You’re the one who never wakes up, fool’ Zoro thought to himself.

            Luffy turned towards his food and continued devouring the food all while complimenting the love-cook on his cooking. Like curly-brows head wasn’t already big enough. Chopper was intently listening to Usopps story about his defeat of the mighty fish man Arlong along with his 8000 men. Zoro knew that as soon as Nami heard Usopps story he would be sporting a giant bump on his head for the rest of the day. Robin and Nami started discussing one of the classed they took together. Brook continued playing and Franky started dancing around talking about how super he was today. Checking his watch Zoro noticed that there was still 20 minutes till school started.

                        ‘We’re here too damn early’ he thought. The antics of his group of eccentric friends were lulling him to sleep so he decided to take a nap.

            Bad Idea

            He couldn’t have been sleeping more than 15 minutes when the dreams started. He woke with a start and opened his eyes. Another mistake, his eyes collided with Luffy who was hovering over him. It took him a moment to realize that his head was pillowed on Luffys lap.

                        “Zoro, you’re awake. You alright? You seemed like you were having a bad dream.” Luffy asked, concern darkening his face.

                        ‘Bad doesn’t begin to describe the kind of dream I was having’ he thought to himself to Luffy he said “Why the hell am I sleeping on you?”

                        “Cuz’ the ground looks uncomfortable and I thought you would feel better sleeping on something that wasn’t so hard.” Luffy said easily. Like it was no big deal.

            Zoro sat up quickly the guilt was killing him and he couldn’t even look Luffy straight in the eyes. Not with the way his stupid head kept showing Luffy in his dreams.

                        “Everything alright Zoro, something seems to be bothering you.” Luffy asked him putting a hand on his shoulder.

                        “No it’s nothing, I’m alright. Listen we should get going the bells gonna ring soon.” And that was it Luffy didn’t ask again. The hand on his shoulder gave him a reassuring squeeze and then Luffy stood up and offered Zoro a hand to help him up. Zoro really wanted to refuse but he knew he couldn’t, so he took it and as soon as he was standing he released Luffy. He couldn’t bear to touch him for longer than he had too. Especially now that Zoro jr. was once again at full length.

            The first bell chimed through the air and everyone started putting their stuff together. Nami, Robin, Chopper, Franky and Brook said their goodbyes and rushed to their lockers, their classes were on the other side of school. Usopp, Sanji, Zoro and Luffy shared the same first class; World History. After getting their stuff they went inside, weaving through the waves of students to get to their lockers. Zoro got what he needed, and was about to rush to the bathroom when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned and saw that it was Usopp.

                        “Don’t leave without us idiot you’ll get lost and we wouldn’t find you again.” He said to him.

                        “I wasn’t going to class, I gotta take a leak.” Zoro replied irked that his friends didn’t trust him to be by himself.

                        “Fine fine, I’ll drop you off. Hey guys I’m taking Zoro to the bathroom, I’ll catch up as soon as I drop him off.” Usopp announced then proceeded to lead Zoro to the bathroom.

            After dropping him off Usopp left after Zoro assured him a thousand times he would be able to make it to class on his own. All he wanted right now was to be alone to take care of the problem in his pants cuz’ ignoring it wasn’t making it go away. The bathroom was empty it was early morning so no one was in, which was perfect for Zoro. He rushed over to one of the open stalls and locked himself in. Leaning against the door he unzipped his pants and reached inside and took his cock out.

            It was thick, heavy and painfully hard. He felt like he was fifteen again popping out a boner every five minutes Jeez. Closing his hand around his length he started stroking; slowly but with a firm pressure. Closing his eyes he allowed his mind to fill up with thoughts of Luffy. This morning Luffy hanging half out his window in just a thin pair of boxers. Zoro moaned, his hand gaining speed and allowed his mind to continue. The next images were the ones from his dreams. Luffy all spread out and waiting for him. Luffy dripping with want for Zoro. Luffy waiting for Zoro to love him with everything he had. He was so close, he could feel the pressure building up in his belly. All he needed was picturing Luffy giving him one of his signature sunny, beautiful smile. Full of trust and love for his friends and Zoro was coming all over his hand, with Luffys name on his lips. His deep moans bouncing off the walls and echoing throughout the bathroom. He slumped against the door panting heavily. Grabbing some toilet paper he cleaned off the mess he made and threw them in the trash. Putting Zoro Jr back in his pants he zipped up and righted his clothes, only then did he open the stall door. He crossed over to the row of sinks and splashed some water on his face and washed his hands. He felt oddly better, his body was much more relaxed.

            Grabbing his stuff he walked towards the door, and distinctly thought about which way his classroom was. Probably towards the right. Opening the door he turned left only to notice Luffy standing, with an odd look on his face. It was gone in a flash replaced by Luffys usual cheery look.

                        “Zoro you all set to go to class now.” Luffy asked

                        “What the hell are you doing here I thought you went to class already?” He said, why was Luffy here especially concerning the things he was doing with Luffy in his imagination just a minute ago.

                        “Why do you think? Like I would ever believe you would be able to make it to class all by yourself without getting lost. Zoro’s really stupid when it comes to directions.” Luffy said and pushed off the wall he was leaning against. “Come on let’s get going the bells gonna ring any second now.”

            Luffy grabbed Zoro’s arm and began leading the way again. In the opposite direction to the way Zoro was about to take. Zoro didn’t have it in him to pull his arm away. He loved the warmth that was flowing into his body where his arm was connected to Luffys hand. While being pulled through the hallways for Zoro, no one else existed but him and Luffy. But then reality dawned that would never happen. He and Luffy were best friends and he would die rather than screw up the friendship they had shared for so many years. Entering the classroom they both took their seats. The professor, Mrs. Nico Olvia (Robins mom), gave them hard look, because as soon as they entered the bell rang.

                        “Open your books to page 235, and let’s get started. Mad remember take notes todays lesson is definitely going to be on the test.” She announced to the class as she began the lecture.

            One thing many people didn’t know about Luffy was that he was one of the top students in their grade. Their entire group was actually top students but Luffy was probably up their next to Robin. He may be a complete idiot when it came to matters of common sense but he took his studies really seriously. Which as odd. Once when they had been 12 Zoro had asked Luffy why he worked so hard at school.

                        “You try living with Garp, old man would probably kill me if I failed a single class.” He had replied with a horrified look on his face

            Zoro, who had had the misfortune of being in the opposite end of Monkey D. Garps fist, totally understood. That man’s way of showing affection was so painful, after meeting him he didn’t even question Luffy how he could deal with so much pain and still be alright. That man was forever trying to make Luffy ‘stronger’ by putting him in life threatening situations. There was that time with the balloons, the jungle and the bottomless ravine. Zoro shivered just thinking about it.

            Luffy was attentively taking notes, his mind totally zeroed into every word out of the teacher’s mouth. While he wrote though, there was a secret smile on his face. Zoro knew that smile. It meant Luffy knew about something that made him really happy and he was going to do something about that particular something later. Zoro kept staring at Luffy, what could’ve possibly cause him to smile like that. Zoro really needed to take notes he actually did give a shit about his grade as well, but Luffys smile was really distracting.

            He watched him with narrowed eyes. As if sensing he was being watched Luffy turned and glanced at him. He raised his eyebrow as if to ask ‘what’s up’ Zoro just shook his head he had a feeling Luffy was planning something he wasn’t going to like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I dint want to make Luffy an idiot in school because well that's what everyone else does anyways. I know its really out of character for him but I like an idiot Luffy whose actually are really good student. its funny every time I finish a chapter I tell myself I will write the next one tomorrow and then five minutes later its like I cant help but start the next one so im gonna continue writing until I get tired. As always please leave comments they are really helpful.


	4. Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy changing during PE turns out to be one hell of a striptease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

The rest of the morning was really hard on Zoro. He didn’t know the cause of Luffys peculiar smile and it was bothering the hell out of him. When third period came along he was happy it was his weight lifting class and one of the few classes he didn’t have with Luffy. And he really hit the weights. Lifting away like crazy, his classmates thought he was insane but he needed to do this. He was ashamed at how undisciplined his body was, popping a boner every few minutes was very unlike him. He lifted until his entire body burned and his muscles ached. He didn’t think he would be able to pop another one for the rest of the day. During lunch however Luffy was serious as they all gathered around the table.

            “Guys this morning on the way to school Zoro and me were being followed.” Luffy announced when they were all seated and listening.

            “What?! And why are you telling us about this now, why not as soon as you got to school this morning.” Nami demanded.

            “Because I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it early in the morning, but you guys are my friends and I think it’s important you all know.” Luffy responded, it was moments like this when a person could really tell that Luffy was the leader of their little group.

            “Did you see who it was?” Chopper asked

            “No we didn’t whoever it was they were hiding.” Zoro answered for him.

            “Who do you think it could be Luffy? One of the old enemies wanting revenge?” Sanji asked looking bothered that they didn’t know who was stalking them.

            “I have no idea it’s always a possibility, they all hate us anyways so it wouldn’t be surprising if they want a rematch.” Luffy responded. “I just need you guys to be careful, I would feel more secure if you guys don’t go home alone, always walk with someone from our group. It probably isn’t a big deal but my instinct says we should all be very careful.”

            “Whatever you say Luffy, you know we are SUP-ERRR always with you.” Franky chimed in.

            “Of course YOHOHOHO, I also agree Luffy your instincts have never been wrong before.” Brook answered

            “I’m trembling with excitement.” Usopp said, while his entire body was shaking with obvious fear.

            “And also I would like it if you guys would let me know who’s pairing up with who that way I can depend on you to check on your partners should the need arise.” Luffy said.

            “How about we do it this way; Luffy since you and Zoro live close to each other you guys are a pair. I will go with Nami. Franky and Brook can go together; and that leaves Chopper, Usopp and Sanji who can make the last group. Is that alright Luffy?” Robin concluded.

            “Its fine with me, any objections anyone?” He asked everyone.

No one objected, they knew Luffy wasn’t over-reacting. If Luffy thought danger was near, it probably was and they needed to be extra cautious. Because while the people in town loved all of them, the gangsters totally hated them all. They had taken down so many different gangs anyone of them could be looking for revenge.

            “Guys keep your cellphones ready at all times. If anything ever happens call me and if I can’t be reached call Zoro he could come over and kick my ass up if I’m sleeping or whatever. So just be careful guys. If those bastards mess with us again I swear this time they are getting way more than a beat down” Luffy looked pissed as he started cracking his knuckles.

“Its fine Luffy just calm your ass down. Nothing’s happened yet so don’t worry about it.” Luffy pissed was a bad thing so Zoro was trying to calm him down. And he succeeded.

A few minutes later everyone resumed lunch as if that conversation had never even happened. Sanji presented Luffy and Zoro with the lunches as promised and they dug in. although two minutes later Luffy started stealing food out of Zoros box. He kept smacking Luffys hand away until Sanji stepped in and kicked Luffy and told him to keep his rubbery arms out of other peoples food. After which Sanji went dancing around Robin and Nami like some love sick fool. Lunch ended and everyone went back to class and the rest of the day was pretty uneventful until last period. Physical Education which Zoro shared with Luffy.

Their PE class was the only class in last period so they usually had the track and courts to themselves. While changing in the locker room however Zoro almost lost it. He and Luffys lockers were kind of isolated and away from everyone else’s locker and the whole aisle they were in was empty except them. Zoro was doing his best not to stare at Luffy while he was changing but it became totally impossible because of how Luffy was changing. It looked like he was doing a fucking slow motion strip tease as he undressed.

He slowly unbuttoned his uniform shirt being extra careful with each button. Underneath which he was wearing a white undershirt. Pulling up his undershirt Luffy closed his eyes and made a show of stroking his chest while he took it off. Zoro couldn’t believe what he was seeing and he was watching while standing next to Luffy, his arm extended into his locker completely forgotten on what he was doing. His eyes were eating up the image of how Luffy looked, his mouth gaping open in surprise and he was breathing heavily. Pulling the undershirt up to his shoulders Luffy arched his back sinfully as he pulled the garment over his head. He opened his eyes but didn’t look towards Zoro at all. He reached down towards his pants and unbuckled his belt, after which he slowly pulled it out of the loops. After putting the belt down he undid the buttons of his pants and made a show out of pulling the zipper down. Zoro swallowed his eyes never leaving Luffys hands, was it just him or was the locker room really hot today? Luffy curled his fingers around the top of his pants, the proceeded to slowly push them down, taking his time taking out each leg. After he was finished h turned quickly and grabbed the assigned PE uniform out of his locker and put it on in a flash. Only then did he glance at Zoro, who quickly turned to look in his locker for God knows what.

                        “Zoro you ready to go outside.” Luffy asked him innocently.

                        “Um…yeah let’s go I’m ready.” Damn his voice was so hoarse

            So much for not popping another boner. His dick was at full length once again. Zoro followed Luffy out of the locker room and towards the track where they were supposed to be running laps today.

            ‘Luffy has no idea what he’s doing to me’ Zoro thought to himself.

            He didn’t have time to deal with the problem in his pants so he willed it away, thinking of crap that was gross and bad. Foot fungus, uh upset stomach, the amount of money he owed that witch Nami, ah there you go, his dick calmed down. His skin was still uncomfortably flushed but at least his boner was gone.            

Running laps was something both Luffy and Zoro loved doing. They were both really fast and usually ended up racing. They both agreed the feeling of freedom they felt when they ran as fast as they could was beyond perfection. And it was no different today, as soon as they started Luffy and Zoro zoomed past everyone else and were racing away. That continued until the coach blew the whistle 30 minutes later. They both tied, like they always did.

            “You guys are both insane, we don’t even try to keep up with you guys anymore.” One of their classmates said to Zoro, trying to catch his breath.

Zoro smiled patted the guy on the back and followed everyone walking towards the coach. Luffy was ahead of him amongst the rest of the class and had whipped off his shirt as most the boys did when it was hot like today. Zoro’s mouth watered at the sight of Luffys lean body, dripping in sweat. Damn it, he thought and turned away sharply he wasn’t going down that road right now at all. He joined his classmates as they sat on the bleachers to take a little rest before heading back to the locker room. He took the water bottle offered to him by a classmate and took a long drink. The cold water felt great in the melting hot sun, he closed his eyes and savored the feeling. Opening his eyes he saw Luffy standing right in front of him, a strange look in his eyes.

            “Can I have some water?” he asked gesturing towards the bottle.

            “They have an entire cooler right over there, go get one from there.” He replied

            “Nah it’s all the way over there and I’m tired, come give me quit hogging it.” Luffy snatched the bottle out of Zoros hand and started drinking from it.

They had probably shared water bottles like a thousand times in their lifetime but something about watching Luffys lips where only a few seconds ago Zoros lips had been was intoxicating. Zoro looked away and cleared his throat.

            “We tied again during our race today Zoro. Maybe one day one of us will win.” Luffy said laughing as he handed the bottle back to Zoro

            “We’ve been racing for over a decade and neither one of us has ever beat the other, what does that say about us now Luffy?” Zoro responded.

            “That we’re fucking great no matter how you look at it. We are equal in speed when it comes to running. I love running with you Zoro” Luffy said, smiling brightly.

Zoro averted his eyes because he was damn sure Luffy was way faster when he took those pieces of jewelry off. His eyes went to Luffys left arm where the bracelet shined in the sun. The only piece of sea stone he had ever seen Luffy take off during their fights. Even during fights he had almost died in like the one against CP9 or Moriah (the man who messed with Brook) Luffy hadn’t even reached for his chain or studs. And no one could take them off but the owner of it so he had never seen what kind of power Luffy held back from him.

            “Let’s get changed and head home, I’m beat lets meet later tonight and Ill let you look at the notes I know you didn’t take today.” Luffy said pulling Zoro up from the bleachers

            “What? How did you know I wasn’t paying attention to any of the teachers today?” Zoro said, surprised.

            “Oh please Zoro I’ve known you for years, I can tell when somethings on your mind, but I won’t ask you anything you don’t seem like you want to talk about it. Anyways let’s go.” Luffy replied playfully, and started pulling Zoro towards the locker room.

            Zoro ran a hand through his hair, damn once again Luffy read him like a book but in this case he couldn’t tell Luffy what was bothering him. He just couldn’t tell Luffy that he was desperately in love with him.

                       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret absolutely nothing. although it might be painfully obvious I don't know how the hell a strip tease is supposed to go but I used my imagination and did my best. please leave comments and let me know what you think


	5. Broken Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro's resolve breaks a little when he finds Luffy sleeping half naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy please.

            After meeting up with their friends one last time about who was going with who, they had separated. Zoro was being dragged once again by Luffy, but this time they were both silent. They were trying to act normal but they both knew, they were being followed. Luffys grip on his arm was tight and he could see the tension coiled into his thin arms. It felt as though they were being hunted, but the hunter wouldn’t attack yet. This was the first step, stalking the prey. And suddenly whoever it was left. Luffy stopped and turned around to face Zoro, his whole body relaxing.          

                        “Whoever that bastard is I swear we are gonna get him.” Luffy stated looking past Zoro, to the street behind him.

                        “I know but its better if we don’t let them know we are on to them and that we know we are being followed.” Zoro replied “People make more mistakes when they think no one is looking”

                        “Yeah you’re right, it’s just really annoying the hell out of me that someone is trying to start shit with us again.” Luffy face was a mask of irritation. “Like we don’t have enough shit to deal with family and school and work now we gotta worry about some bastards who wanna pick a fight.”

            Luffy and Zoro both worked part time at Sanji’s old man’s restaurant. They usually only worked a few days during the week because their families were both really big on both of them keeping their grades up.

                        “It’s probably nothing we can’t handle besides it’s probably someone new, the gangs we’ve fought before know better than to screw with us again.” Zoro said as they resumed the walk home. Luffys phone started ringing. He stopped again.

            Answering the phone he listened to whoever was on the other end.

                        “Okay well keep me updated if something else happens. We were followed again so you guys just be careful. Zoro says though we should all act like we don’t know they are there that way they are prone to make more mistakes.” Luffy said after a while flashing Zoro a quick smile. “Okay then bye guys, pass on my message please to everyone else.”

            He hung up.

            “That was Sanji, he said that the women didn’t report anything but Franky called him and said both he and Brook were followed, and Sanji said he also sensed someone behind their group. I told them to keep it normal but be careful.” They continued on their way.

                        “That’s probably the best, until whoever it is does something more drastic there isn’t much we can do.” Zoro sighed, this shit was annoying.

                        “I agree, we just gotta keep on our toes about everything.” They arrived at the street they both lived at.

                        “Zoro, you wanna come over now or later?” Luffy asked.

                        “I’ll be over in a bit, I’m gonna shower first I sweat a lot today.” Zoro said as they approached his house.

                        “That’s a good idea, I smell terrible.” Luffy lifted his arm and sniffed himself.

                        “Quit smelling yourself Luffy, what have I told you; just because it doesn’t seem gross to you doesn’t mean it’s not gross to everyone else.” He said

                        “Yeah yeah I heard you, Gramps isn’t gonna be home till late tonight so just come through the window whenever you’re done easier for me rather than coming all the way down to answer the door.” Luffy turned towards his house then paused, turning back to Zoro “See you in a little bit.”

            Suddenly Zoro was surrounded by Luffys arms and being pushed into his chest. Luffy gave him a tight but quick hug. After releasing him Luffy flashed him a big smile and then ran into his house. Zoro was frozen, he just stood there in the same position as when Luffy had released him for at least 10 minutes before he snapped back to reality. They weren’t really the hugging kind of friends. In their group of friends a smack or a kick from anyone of them was a show of affection. There were a few times that Luffy had crashed into Zoro and he had steadied him by holding him or vice versa, but never deliberately like Luffy had just done. What the hell was going through that rubbery brain of his? Shaking his head Zoro walked into his house.

            Twenty minutes later he emerged from the shower much less miserable. Today had just been one hell of a weird ass day. He was having way more body contact with Luffy that he had had in the many years they had been friends. He had to take care of like his 4th boner of the day while in the shower so his body was feeling much more relaxed when he came out wrapped in a towel. He glanced out his window and saw that Luffys window was open. That was their sign that he could come over now. Zoro grabbed a pair of boxers, some shorts and a t-shirt and dressed quickly. Pulling on some socks and shoes he was ready to venture over the tree and through his best friends window.

            Opening his window he climbed onto the thick branch right outside his window. He walked across using the smaller branches as balance support, weaving through the tree arriving at Luffys window and climbing in. and immediately regretting it as soon as he entered Luffys room.

            Luffys room was messy as always, his clothes strewn all over the place. His drawers half open with stuff half in half out of them. The only clean place was probably his study desk, which he kept neat as a pin and the bookshelf next to it. Everything was neatly in their place on his desk not a single paper out of order. But all that Zoro had seen before, the problem was Luffy. He was laying on his bed asleep. That also wasn’t a problem, the way he was sleeping was. He was spread out on the bed. His arms strewn on either side of him his legs spread in an obscene manner, wearing only a towel. As if he had come out of the shower and plopped onto the bed and fallen asleep. He face was serene in sleep his towel though was the problem, it was wrapped around his waist but the way he was sleeping made the opening show the inside of his creamy thighs. His groin area was covered by the other side of the towel but he looked so delectable to Zoro that he could swear his mouth watered at the sight of him.

            Zoro knew he should wake him, but he had been resisting for so long and it was taking a heavy toll on him. He knew Luffy slept like the dead anyways so he took a risk. He would allow himself to touch a little, just a little. First he put a hand Luffys exposed thigh, savoring the smooth texture and the warmth. He didn’t stay there for long though, that area was dangerous territory for him. Instead he sat down next to Luffy, and put his hands on his belly, and stroked upwards to his chest slowly. His shorts were already tight again but he couldn’t resist. He continued his slow stroking for a few minutes. He noticed that Luffys skin was getting slightly flushed and his breathing was getting faster as well. So he liked that did he? Zoros hands stopped on Luffys chest, Luffys nipples were poking into his palms.

            He pinched them slightly, checking to make sure Luffy was still sleeping. Then he twirled them between his thumb and forefinger. A moan slipped from Luffys lips. It was the sexiest thing Zoro had ever heard in his life. Just a little more he promised himself, he had to have more. He leaned down and caught one of Luffys nipples between his lips. It was absolute heaven. The room was filled with the sounds of Luffys low moans and his heavy breathing. He laved and sucked at the little bud for a while before switching to the other one. He gave this one the same attention as the other one. His eyes caught movement and he glanced at Luffys hands. They were twitching like they were desperate to hold on to something, squirming on the bedsheets. The moaning was really getting to him, he lifted his head away. Luffys nipples were red, glistening and hard little peaks. The sight was intoxicating. Zoro knew his resolve wouldn’t last much longer so he gave himself one last thing. Leaning down one more he captured Luffys slightly parted lips under his own. He kissed Luffy slowly as if savoring the taste of him. He kept a slight pressure and lightly traced Luffys bottom lip with the tip of his tongue a few times.

            Then he lifted his head. Damn he felt like such a pervert for attacking his best friend while he slept. He glanced down at Luffys sleeping body, his skin was flushed and his nipples were swollen. His lips also had a slight swell to them. Zoro licked his own lips as if to hope to taste Luffy there once again. This was enough. His shorts were so tight it was painful. He felt like he was about to burst. As quietly as he could he exited Luffys window and climbed back towards his own. Upon entering his room he rushed to the bathroom. As soon as he started stroking his cock to release the pressure he was done for. All he needed was the taste and feel of Luffys body and he was coming all over his hand. He cleaned himself up and went back to his room and sat on the bed.

            He felt so guilty he didn’t know how he was supposed to face Luffy. But he knew he had to go back. Luffy would wonder if Zoro suddenly decided to not come over anymore. He gave himself 15 minutes to calm down after which he went back to Luffys room. Luffy was awake and sitting on the edge of his bed rubbing a hand through his hair and yawning. Zoros heart was pounding.

                        “Hey Zoro, sorry I fell asleep let me get dressed and we’ll get started.” Luffy said standing up and walking towards his closet. It was like he didn’t notice anything wrong about his own body.

                        “It’s alright I just got here anyways so it’s fine.” He lied, he tried his best to keep his eyes away from Luffys nipples and lips. But it was difficult and he accidently glanced at them anyways. His lips were alright but his nipples were still pretty obviously swollen, dammit, he hope Luffy would continue not to notice.

            He was staring at the wall on the opposite side of the room when suddenly Luffy was in his face again.

                        “Zoro are you alright? Your face seems a bit red.” He asked placing a hand on his forehead. “Your skins a bit hot too. You’re not getting sick are you?’

                        “No I’m fine, it’s just hot today.” he replied removing Luffys hand and rolling his eyes. Leave it to Luffy to start worrying.

                        “K, well give me a sec I will be right back.” He took his bundle of clothes and exited the room heading towards the bathroom down the hall.

            I’m so sorry Luffy, Zoro thought. The guilt was going to at him alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on a role today on how Zoro was going to attack. I'm probably going to add more manly love in the next chapter.


	6. Chocolate Syrup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy is adamant that there is only one way to clean the chocolate syrup that exploded onto Zoro.

 

            As they sat down ready to start studying, Luffy made no indication as to being aware of what Zoro had been up to while he was asleep. Although Zoro saw him rubbing his chest a few times. His nipples were probably still sensitive from the treatment Zoro had given them and Luffys t-shirt probably wasn’t making them feel any better. The shirt was rubbing against his nipples and Zoro guessed it wasn’t comfortable at all. But he didn’t say anything and neither did Luffy. He just acted like it was nothing and started getting his things ready to help Zoro with school.

During the next few hours Zoros attention was taken over by all the schoolwork he had missed that day. He hadn’t realized how totally zoned out he was, he had missed quite a lot of material and exams were just around the corner. Luffy went through the entire process of explaining al the material to Zoro patiently. They had six out of eight classes together so Luffy was a big help. The one class besides weight training he didn’t have with Luffy was Algebra III, and he had actually payed attention, probably because Luffys existence wasn’t bothering the hell outta him in that class. He zoned all his attention in his schoolwork, that way he didn’t have to think about the way he had betrayed Luffy earlier. Love was so fucking hard, he thought to himself.

            He knew Luffy wasn’t interested in love of any sort. There were women desperately in love with him but he never looked at them that way. Boa Hancock had been asking him to marry her for years but he turned her down every time, although they were still good friends. Alvida was in love with him, as well as countless other females. Nope Luffy could care less about any of that. Zoro had yet to see him date anyone. When they had school dances or other events the Straw-hats always went together as a group. Although Sanji and Brook were always throwing themselves at any woman they could find. Franky loved himself too much and Chopper was way too naïve. Robin and Nami also showed no interest. Although Usopp had a girlfriend back in his hometown. Basically love wasn’t at the top of the Straw-hats list of important things. They valued friendship, trust and loyalty more than anything. They knew they always had each other’s back.

            It was around 7 when they sat back in their chairs, finally finished with all the work.

                        “Sorry Luffy because of my laziness, you had to help me do all this.” Zoro said smiling at Luffy.

                        “Oh come one Zoro, you know I don’t mind. Plus it’s good to be able to review the material anyways. That way I won’t have to work so hard come exam time.” He replied smiling back.

                        “I suppose your right, damn I’m exhausted we worked pretty hard for the past few hours.” He said noticing the time. He also hadn’t had his usual 5 naps a day as well. Not like sleeping was helping his Luffy problem at all, it made it worse with those wet dreams.

                        “Me too, wait here I’m gonna grab a snack you want anything?” Luffy got up and started walking towards the door.

                        “Not really. Wait up though I’ll come with you.” Zoro said following him out of the room.

                        “Alright, come along.” Luffy led the way, down the stairs and through the hallway towards the kitchen.

            Luffy was also dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. And the shorts tightened just right on his ass with every step he took. Zoro walked behind Luffy admiring it the whole way. Entering the kitchen Zoro leaned against the island counter while Luffy rummaged in the fridge looking for a ‘snack’. Zoro knew damn well that a snack to Luffy was a regular person’s breakfast, lunch and dinner.

                        “You want something?” he asked turning away from the fridge his arms piled high with food.

                        “I’ll help you fix your meal, if I feel like it I might just eat some with you.” Zoro replied taking some of the food off Luffys hand and setting it on the island. There was chocolate syrup, meat leftovers, some veggie leftovers, mashed potatoes, strawberry jam, peanut butter and other assorted things that really didn’t go together but Luffy was eyeing them with a hungry look. Luffy started mixing up all the different food and making gross looking sandwiches. Zoro decided to do a normal thing and started making two glasses of chocolate milk. He finished making one and started on the one for Luffy when his hand was suddenly stopped.

                        “Zoro that’s not enough, you gotta put more syrup.” Luffy stated gesturing towards the chocolate syrup Zoro was pouring into his glass.

                        “Yes it is enough Luffy, if I put anymore it’s gonna be all chocolate and no milk.” He said moving the syrup bottle away from the glass.

                        “No way, I wanna put more…here let me see.” Luffy started towards the Syrup bottle.

                        “Hell no Luffy, no more for you…dammit stop grabbing at it I’m gonna fall.” Zoro was leaning back keeping the bottle out of Luffys reach.

                        Luffy kept grabbing for it and with a final lunge he grabbed Zoros hand that held the syrup bottle… and he squeezed the bottle with too much force. The top of the bottle exploded and Zoros arm was covered in chocolate syrup. Some fell on the floor, splashed on his face and neck. A good amount also landed on Luffys arm that he used to grab at Zoro.

                        “Luffy you idiot. Look what you did now, jeez I’m covered in chocolate syrup and you made a mess. Garp is gonna kill us if we leave it like this.” Zoro said, feeling grossly sticky everywhere the chocolate syrup had landed.

                        “Well if you had just given it to me like you were supposed to this wouldn’t have happened.” Luffy shot back licking away at the chocolate splattered on his hand and arm.

                        “Don’t make this my fault, you need to know your limitations. Too much sweet is bad.” Zoro had turned around towards the sink ready to wash off all the chocolate when his hand was once again stopped.

                        “What do you want?” he asked confusion apparent on his face.

                        “What the hell are you doing, you’re going to waste it.” Luffy said gesturing towards his arm.

                        “What do you wanna do make sandwiches off of me?” Zoro said sarcastically, turning around from the sink. Luffy would probably enjoy a chocolate syrup sandwich he thought, humorously

                        “I have something better in mind.” Luffy said in a low voice as he raised Zoro’s arm.

            Zoro’s breath whooshed out of his body. Luffy was licking Zoros arm clean of the chocolate, as if it were the best candy he had ever tasted.

                        “Luffy what the hell are you doing… stop…let go you don’t need to do this.” Zoro tried jerking his arm away.

                        “Just shut up and stay still Zoro and let me clean you up.” The look Luffy gave Zoro stopped all protest. It was so fierce and held so much authority that Zoro was speechless.

            Luffy licked away leaving no trace behind. He started at Zoros hand taking each individual finger in his mouth and licking it clean. The chocolate syrup went all the way up to his elbow. Luffy continued his slow journey up Zoros arm, every single swipe of his tongue making his insides churn together. Luffy finished with Zoros arm and smiled at him. Zoro was completely motionless, he had no idea how he was supposed to act in a situation like this.

                        “That was delicious Zoro…oh there’s some more here.” Luffy leaned in towards Zoro again.

            This time however his target was the chocolate on Zoros neck. He started lapping away at it, and Zoro couldn’t stop himself; it felt so great a deep moan slipped out of his mouth as his head fell back involuntarily. He immediately froze up when he realized he had moaned, but Luffy seemed not to hear and continued licking up his dessert. Luffys tongue moved up towards Zoros jaw and up his cheek licking away at every single drop of syrup on him. Zoros head was buzzing with a new kind of excitement. Luffy leaned back as he finished cleaning up Zoro.

                        “Zoro you tasted great…the best thing I have ever had. I think I got all of it off you.” He smiled at Zoro a new intent look in his eyes.

            Zoro was a feeling he hadn’t had before, he was totally caught up in the mood of what was going on. No world existed outside of him and Luffy at that moment. He noticed there was chocolate on Luffys top lip and reflexively leaned down to lick it up. However as soon as he started to lick it he couldn’t help but kiss Luffy right on his lips. Comprehending his mistake he immediately shot back and stepped away from Luffy.

                        “Luffy…uh I’m sorry …I uh didn’t know what I was doing…I’m really sorry…maybe I should lea…Luffy?” Zoro stopped his babbling and noticed Luffy was staring at him with an odd look on his face.

            He took a step towards Zoro, and Zoro instinctively stepped back. But Luffy kept coming towards him and Zoro kept backing away, until he couldn’t anymore as his back collided with the refrigerator. Luffys hands came up on either side of Zoros head; effectively caging him in.

                        “Luffy what are you…?”

            Luffy leaned in slowly; his eyes never leaving Zoros and kissed him. Luffys eyes fell shut as he continued deliciously kissing Zoro; keeping it light. Zoro was wide eyed; he couldn’t believe that this was happening. Luffys hand moved and gripped the back of Zoros neck and pulled him in closer. He kissed him harder. Zoros eyes fell shut; to hell with it he thought, as he wrapped his arms around Luffys waist and returned the kiss with every ounce of passion he had for Luffy. Things got hot and heavy real quick after that. Luffys hand traveled up and gripped Zoros hair, causing him to gasp. Taking advantage of the moment Luffy slipped his tongue inside and plundered Zoros mouth. Exploring every nook and cranny there was. Zoro moaned into Luffys mouth, their tongues tangling together in a fierce duel.

            When Luffys tongue retreated back Zoro’s followed. He delved into the warm cavern of Luffys mouth. The taste of chocolate syrup so much more exciting when it was on Luffys tongue. All around them were the wet sounds of their kissing, their heavy breathing and the endless moans that kept spilling from their throats. Zoros knee went between Luffys leg and he felt Luffy was just as hard as he was. Luffys hands moved down, played with the edge of Zoros shirt before tunneling inside. Time lost meaning to both of them. Luffys hands were stroking every inch of Zoros chest under his shirt. His finger moved up and lightly pinched Zoros nipples.

            Reality came crashing back to Zoro as soon as he felt that touch. He remembered how he had done the same thing to an unknowing Luffy as he slept. What the hell was he doing with his best friend, and why was Luffy just going along with it? Zoro pushed him off, hard.

                        “Zoro, what are you…I thought we…” Luffy started.

                        “I’m so sorry Luffy… I uh…I gotta go. Now.” Zoro interrupted and bolted out of Luffys house.

                        “Zoro wait, hey come back!” he hear Luffy shouting behind him, but he didn’t stop. He didn’t even go home, he knew that was where Luffy would come first. He just ran and ran out in the warm night, his head feeling heavy and his heart aching with regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret absolute nothing. the more I write this the more fun im having with putting them in different situations. I hope you guys enjoyed it I did my best to make it seem like a hot make-out session. I hope you enjoy.


	7. Friends Are Always There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zoro discovers that Sanji is more observant than he ever gave him credit for.

Zoro ran for so long that his lungs burned and his legs felt like they were gonna fall off. He stopped after running aimlessly for an hour. This was so unlike him. He was usually so confident in his every move. He could be ruthless to people who hurt people he cared about. He had so much pride in himself and the things he stood for. And here he was running away like a coward. Luffy was messing him up…big time. His head was filled with what had happened between him and Luffy earlier. He knew he couldn’t avoid him forever, but there was no way he was going to face Luffy tonight, he didn’t have the confidence in him to look him in the eyes. Stopping at a random park he sat down on the bench. It was past 9 at night, so the park was deserted. He buried his face in his hands trying to make sense of the turmoil that was going through his head.

            He totally admitted that the first kiss was his fault, but he was so not responsible for initiating the second one. Why had Luffy done that? Zoro had been prepared to be punched after accidently kissing Luffy the first time, but instead Luffy had cornered him against the refrigerator and shown him heaven through his lips. It must have been the sugar going to his head, there was no other explanation that seemed plausible to Zoro. Although now that he thought about it, what the hell was Luffy doing licking chocolate syrup off Zoro in the first place? He didn’t want to waste the syrup my ass, Zoro thought, it was so unnecessary for him to lick him like that.

            Leaning back on the bench Zoro rested his head back, and stared up at the sky, everything was a fucking mess right now. He didn’t know what to make of any of it. On one hand he had to deal with his guilt about his feelings towards Luffy adding along the shit he had done to him while he slept, and on the other hand there was dealing with Luffy kissing him like he was the best tasting meal he had ever had. Closing his eyes he rubbed his hands over his face repeatedly, his mind was way too overloaded. He needed to go home and sleep on it, he’ll figure out how to deal with this tomorrow. He knew Luffy well enough to know that he wouldn’t force him to talk it out tonight, but he also knew Luffy well enough to know this wasn’t something Luffy was going to let go just because Zoro didn’t want to talk about it. It was way too big of a deal. He stood up intent on going straight home when he realized a big problem; he didn’t know where the hell he was.

            Dammit, maybe I should try going right. Zoro walked out from the park, turned left and started walking. Half an hour later he was nowhere near to finding his way. He swallowed his pride and phoned a friend; or in this case a friend/enemy.

                        “What do you want moss-head?” came an irritated voice on the other end of the phone.

                        “Shut up love-cook. I need your help.” Zoro replied feeling pissed off already.

                        “That isn’t any way to ask me for help you know, anyway what’s wrong?” Sanji said

                        “I’m lost and don’t know how to get home.” Zoro said through clenched teeth, it was so hard to admit that to someone.

                        “Wait…What? You’re actually admitting this. Give me a second I need to savor this moment.” Sanji said laughing through the phone.

                        “Just come get me would you I’m tired.”

                        “Why the hell are you calling me anyways, call Luffy he lives right next to you anyways. Why would you call me knowing I would make fun of you?” Sanji asked.

                        “After Luffy you’re the one who unfortunately lives closest to me. And I can’t call him.” Zoro said feeling terrible.

                        “Why not, I doubt he would mind coming to get you?” damn Sanji and his twenty questions.

                        “I just can’t alright…just drop it.” he said

            Sanji went silent for a while, Zoro tensed, thinking he was going to refuse.

                        “Where are you?” he said finally exhaling loudly.

            Zoro described the area around him.

                        “You stupid moss-head that’s like 3 blocks from your house…shit just stay still, don’t move from there I’m coming.” He said and hung up the phone.

            Zoro waited patiently, he would’ve called his sister, Tashigi, but he didn’t want her out of the house by herself this late at night. 15 minutes later Sanji walked up towards Zoro.

                        “Let’s get going moss-head” Sanji said grabbing his arm and turning him in the opposite direction. They started walking. “Why didn’t you just call Luffy?” he pushed.

                        “I don’t want to be around him right now.” He replied tersely

                        “What did you do?” Sanji asked after a while.         

                        “Something I’m not really proud of, although I’m not the only one who did it.”

                        “And now you’re running. Zoro you’re a complete dumbass.”

                        “Wha…what do mean.” He asked Sanji.

                        “I’m not stupid Zoro, I see the way you look at him and I don’t know if the others have noticed, but I also see how you’re beating yourself up about it. Why are you so scared?” Sanji relied shocking Zoro.

                        “I’m not scared, I don’t wanna ruin our friendship.”

                        “You think if you tell Luffy you’re in love with him he’s going to break all ties with you?” Sanji asked him.

                        “No I know he won’t do that curly-brows, but I know it’s gonna create a wall between us.” Zoro was mad that Sanji had so easily read his feelings.

                        “And you think what you are doing right now isn’t creating a fucking wall, the way you’re trying to distance your heart away from the feelings you have?” they turned down Zoros street.

                        “Lay off me alright, I know what I’m doing. Luffy doesn’t do shit like love I mean we’ve known him for years when has he ever shown any interest in anyone?” Zoro asked.

                        “Maybe he hasn’t found the right person, and he’s just waiting for them.” Sanji said as they stopped in front of Zoros house.

            Zoro had no idea of how to respond, he hadn’t thought about it that way.

                        “I don’t know man, I’m just saying you’re punishing yourself way too much. You need to calm down and think up a new approach to how you feel, because they way you’re dealing with it isn’t the way.” Sanji turned to leave, then paused and turned back. “And by the way you better have a damn good excuse for tomorrow.” He said

                        “Excuse for what.” Zoro was confused.

                        “Luffys gonna kill you for being out by yourself, especially given that people have been watching us.” He gestured towards Luffys window which was dark the curtains drawn.

                        “Well… uh…You too, you’re came out here by yourself too.” He shot back.

                        “See how out of it you are? You didn’t even notice my old man came with me and was following behind us this entire time.” He pointed behind him where his old man waved at Zoro. “Anyway, see ya tomorrow, hope you get your head outta your ass by then.” He walked away raising a hand and waving back at Zoro.

       I’m so gonna kill that bastard someday, Zoro thought. He glanced at Luffys dark window once again. Damn curly-brows was right, Luffy was gonna be pissed with the stunt Zoro pulled. He thought about the stuff Sanji had said, but he just couldn’t wrap his head around it. He believed he was doing the right thing by keeping his feelings shielded from Luffy, he didn’t want to think that he had been going about it wrong. Zoro shook his head and walked into his house. The house was silent meaning everyone had already gone to bed. He dragged himself up to his bedroom. Turning on his lamps, he rushed to the bathroom and did his normal night routine, brushed his teeth, washed up and changed into his t-shirt and boxers for sleep.

After finishing he went back to his bedroom. He decided to get his shit together for school tomorrow when it dawned on him that he left everything at Luffys house. He glanced out his window at Luffys dark one, the memory of their delicious kiss flooding his head. He turned away from his window and stared at the wall. He climbed into his bed and pulled the covers up. Damn he had a headache. He needed to sleep to calm his mind down for a while. Reaching over he turned off his lamps that were by his bed, he would think this shit through tomorrow. Snuggling in his bed he settled and let sleep wash over him.

Unbeknownst to him the curtain to window across from him fluttered closed. Luffy stepped back from his window, glad that Zoro was back safe and sound. Although he was pissed beyond reason at Zoros reckless behavior when he ran away. He knew Zoro wouldn’t go home because Luffy would be able to find him too easily, but taking the circumstances into account he shouldn’t have run. Then a secret smile stretched his lips as he decided on how he was going to attack tomorrow. Luffy turned and climbed into his bed, tomorrow was going to be one hell of an interesting day.

                       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter finished. I might slow down because I have finals all next week but after that im done with school so I would be able to write to my hearts content. I hope you enjoyed.


	8. Assasin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An assassin threatens the lives of Luffys friends and Luffy doesn't like it.

            Zoro woke up with a headache, his damn alarm clock blaring in his ears wasn’t helping. Turning it off, he sat up on his bed disoriented by all the sunlight streaming into his bedroom. He had left his curtains open last night, which now he wished he hadn’t. If they had been closed he wouldn’t have to know that Luffy was awake and getting ready for his day, as he could see through his window because he had left the damn curtains open. Sleeping on the matter hadn’t fucking helped him at all. He still had no idea how to deal with Luffy and to top it off Sanji’s comments kept swirling through his mind that he was being stupid. Like hell he was, there was nothing wrong with protecting your best friend from yourself.

            Sighing he got up from his bed, and without another glance out his window got ready for the day. All his school stuff was at Luffys house so after he was finished, he went downstairs for breakfast. He could barely work up an appetite, his mind was in too much of a jumble to try eating. He managed a few bites of the eggs that Tashigi cooked for him and then got up to leave, he couldn’t delay the inevitable meeting with Luffy any longer. As he approached his front door his hear started pounding, but he didn’t stop. Opening the door he stepped outside, Luffy wasn’t here yet. Closing the door he walked down the driveway towards the street and there he was. Luffy was leaning against the streetlight that was on the sidewalk between both their houses. Zoro straightened his back and walked up to him.

                        “Morning Luffy.” He said, surprised at how level his voice sounded.

            Luffy turned towards him, none of his usual cheeriness visible in his features.

                        “Let’s go.” Was all he said as he handed Zoro his things and grabbed his arm to start dragging him to school like he did every morning.

            They were silent for a while. Zoro hated it, he needed some kind of talk from Luffy; without it he felt sort of lost on what he should do.     

                        “Luffy…I uh…I wanted to say I’m sor…” he stopped, there was someone behind them again, this time however they were here for more than just watching.

            Suddenly Luffy grabbed Zoro and pulled him towards the right. As soon as they moved away there were gunshots piercing the ground where they had just been standing. Luffy took off towards a side alleyway Zoro followed close behind him. H climbed up onto a small building’s roof and ran across to the other side, Zoro understood what they were doing. Luffy was making it seem like they had run away by having the both of them disappear from their attacker’s sight. Luffy jumped down towards the ground Zoro followed, right behind a man hiding in the alley. The man was looking out through the edge of the wall towards where Luffy and Zoro had just been moments before.

                        “Whatcha looking at?” Luffy asked the man, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

            The man turned around and froze. First shock and then fear apparent on his face. He had been sure those two had run away after the shots he had fired had missed. He clutched at his pistol, raising it he pointed it towards Luffys heart.

                        “Don’t come near me I’ll kill you I swear.” He threatened Luffy.

            Zoro fucking lost it, no way in hell this guy was going to threaten to kill Luffy. Zoro moved so fast the man didn’t even see him coming, and kicked the gun out of his hand. The gun slid on the ground and went under one of the dumpsters in the alley. He punched him on the face twice.

                        “Who the hell do you think you’re talking to bastard?” He grabbed the man’s collar and shook him.

                        “Zoro, leave him. I need to ask him some questions. And if you beat him unconscious I can’t do that.” Luffy said calmly, like it was perfectly normal for Zoro to knock people out.

            The man’s eyes widened in fear again. Zoro threw him back against the wall and walked back behind Luffy. Luffy was wearing his hat, and it was pulled down low over his eyes. Giving him a dangerous look.

                        “Who sent you?” Luffy asked in a cold voice.

                        “I’m not telling you anything” he replied stubbornly.

                        “Who sent you?” Luffy asked again

                        “I aint gotta tell you shit brat, get the hell away from me.” The man sputtered out and threw a punch at Luffy.

            Luffy caught his fist easily and held it with a tight grasp.

                        “Let go of me you bastard.” He struggled against Luffys grip.

                        “Why are you here?” Luffy asked him.

                        “Why, you ask?” he sneered. “They just sent me to take care of you and your little friends.”

            Luffys hold tightened and he bent the man’s fist back until a sickening crack was heard. The man started screaming in pain.

                        “Whose, They?” Luffy continued as if he didn’t hear the screams.

                        “Fuck you, you broke my wrist, let go of me.”

                        “I need a name.” Luffy kept tightening his hold on the broken wrist, as to cause the man more pain.

                        “I DON’T KNOW THEIR NAME.” the man finally screamed.

            Luffy released his wrist and the man cradled it to his chest and slid down the wall. Luffy braced his arm on the wall above the man’s head and leaned in to him.

                        “Tell me what you _DO_ know then.” Luffy said to the man, his voice calm and cold.

                        “They just sent me all your pictures and basic information about you guys, like where you lived and went to school. And an envelope that held $500,000 and a letter. The letter told me to kill you guys, and for each one of you I killed I would get $500,000 more.” He said through his groans of pain.

            Luffy contemplated what he said for a second then straightened and turned away from the man and looked at Zoro. Zoro knew that look, Luffy believed the man didn’t know anything more.

                        “What’s your name?” he asked him.

                        “It’s…uh….its uh Marshall D. Teach.” He stuttered out.

                        “Well Teach, let me tell you something. No one ever threatens my friends, and I hope today’s lesson will serve as a lesson as to why you should never do it again.” Luffy said as his hand went to his left ear and started twirling one of the studs. Zoro was staring in shock, Luffy had never taken that off before.

                        “I swear I’ll never do it again.” Teach said, anything to get rid of this terrible teenager. They hadn’t told him anything about what this Monkey D Luffy was like and he sure as hell didn’t want to know anymore.

                        “I’m glad we understand each other.” Luffy said, as he fully removed the bottom stud on his ear. “Arm, Armament Hardening.”

            Zoro watched in fascination arm took on a metallic substance look. It looked like his hand had become some sort of metal. Then he saw Luffy undo the bracelet on his arm as well. Putting both accessories in his pocket Luffy turned back around to face the man.

                        “Gum Gum…” he started as he stretched his arm with the armament hardening way back. It had to be like 50ft long. Pulling it back and allowing it to build up velocity, he hit the man in the face. “PISTOLLLLLL.”

            Zoros mouth fell open at the amount of damage the punch did. He had seen hundreds of Luffys attacks, but he had never seen Luffy with the armament hardening going ape shit on some random asshole. Luffys punch knocked the man not only through the way, but through at least five buildings down the street, his arm still on the man’s face stretching along with how far he was flying. And then he stopped and the man fell down, unconscious, his face bloody and broken. He pulled his arm back and held it to the side the armament gone. His fingers dripping blood on the floor. Zoro watched Luffy and saw that his body was rigid. Luffy was still seething in anger.

            He suddenly pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

                        “Sanji, yeah it’s me. Listen, me and Zoro are going to be late… No I didn’t oversleep. Some bastard just tried to kill us on our way to school…yeah yeah we are fine, we took care of it… no I don’t need you guys to come, its fine…tell everyone else that and also that me and Zoro will come to school later today…yeah bye.” Luffy hung up.

            He slid his hand into his pocket and retrieved his stud and bracelet and slipped them both on. Picking up his school bag off the floor he started walking back towards his house, before anyone could come find what they had done. After walking for a few minutes, he paused and turned around to face Zoro who was silently walking behind him. He raised his fist and slammed it into Zoros cheek. Zoro sprawled back and fell on the floor, completely caught off guard.

                        “What the fuck Luffy?” he shouted.

                        “Don’t ‘what the fuck’ me you asshole. Your dumbass took off yesterday by yourself, where people are fucking waiting to kill you. After I specifically asked you to not do that.” Luffy yelled.

                        “I can handle them, and you know It.” he said standing back up, NOW is the time Luffy chooses to talk about this he thought with dry humor.

                        “Of course I know it, but that doesn’t mean you deliberately go out there when you’re not thinking straight and practically throw yourself in front of them like a target.” He shot back.

                        “No one attacked me yesterday so it’s no big deal and I was fine.” He knew Luffy was right but he wasn’t about to admit it.

                        “Dammit Zoro, don’t bullshit me alright. Do you think I could handle losing you?” Luffys voice suddenly calmed down and the look in his eyes was heartbreaking. “Losing any one of you guys would break my heart to a point beyond repair, but loosing you Zoro would absolutely destroy me.”

            Zoro stared at Luffy as he turned around and continued walking towards his house. He knew that Luffy was aware of everyone’s strengths and weaknesses. And he knew how much all of them could handle, but he had still been scared for him. Zoro followed him once again, not like he could go anywhere by himself anyways. Entering the house Luffy threw his backpack down and rushed up to the bathroom, Zoro a step behind him the whole way. Turning on the sink he started viciously washing his bloody hands. The water turning pink as it slid down the drain. Luffy wasn’t calming down, the sudden attack on them today had shown him that even though they had sent a weak guy after them whoever was after them was dead serious on killing them, considering the amount of money they were willing to spend to get it done.

            Zoro stood at the door silently watching Luffy. Anger was rolling off Luffy in waves. His teeth were clenched and a vein was threatening to pop out of his forehead. Zoro was trying to figure out a way to calm Luffy down. Luffy turned off the sink and grabbed the towel to dry his hands. As he turned towards the door to move out Zoro wrapped his arms around Luffy in a tight hug and buried his face in his neck. Luffy was stiff for a moment because he was still pissed off. After a moment, however, he relaxed in Zoros arms and brought his arms up to encircle his waist.

                        “I’m sorry for behaving like a dumbass Luffy.” He said into Luffys neck.

                        “Damn straight you were behaving like a dumbass.” Zoros arms tightened. “Yeah okay I forgive you just please don’t do it again.”

            They stood like that together for a long time. Nothing sexual just two friends who were glad to have each other. Although Luffys head was swimming with a new dilemma. The stupid Teach bastard. He had totally ruined Luffys plans on how to attack Zoro, he was going to have to try them a different time. But it was alright Luffy was used to being patient when it came to Zoro, for now he just wanted to spend a little bit longer feeling the bliss that came with being held in his strong arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what happened. when u started the chapter I was dead set on having Luffys plans for Zoro be underway, but when I started writing this is what happened. Sorry if anyone was disappointed. I'll be sure to add some more in the next chapters to come though. the thing I enjoyed though was having Blackbeards dumbass get punched in his ugly ass face. I hold a deep grudge against Blackbeard for what he did to ace so I was happy to vent my frustrations out a little bit by having Luffy and Zoro kick his ass. I hope you enjoyed.


	9. Zoros nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy decides a bit of fun while Zoro sleeps is not totally uncalled for.

            They stood like that for a while, neither one of them wanting to let go. Slowly through they released each other. Luffy stared in Zoros eyes intently, and then stepped away and out of the bathroom walking towards his bedroom. Zoro smiled to himself, for once he didn’t have guilt gnawing away at his insides for touching Luffy. His best friend, he felt at the time, was pissed beyond reason and needed someone’s comfort and Zoro had provided it. He then followed behind. He plopped himself on Luffys bed as Luffy perched on the chair.

                        “Damn, the day just begun and I’m already beat.” He said laying back on the pillows.

                        “I know me too, one hell of a morning aint it?” Luffy smiled.

            Zoro couldn’t agree more.

                        “When should we head to school?” he inquired.

                        “Does an hour or so sound good? I wanna chill out for a bit.”

                        “Yeah, me too, a nap sounds great.” Zoro agreed     

                        “Go ahead and use my bed if you want, I’m not gonna sleep.” Luffy said but noticed that Zoro was already snoring away.

            That was perfect for Luffy, he had needed Zoro to be oblivious for a while anyway. Zoro usually didn’t wake up for anything besides school or work, so this moment was perfect for Luffys part one attack. He started at Zoros prone form for a while, giving him time to fall into a deeper sleep. After a few minutes Luffy was satisfied with the sound of Zoros deep and even breathing. And he made his move.

            He got up from the chair and inched closer to Zoro, like a hunter stalking his prey. He had been waiting for Zoro to come to his senses for years and it was becoming harder and harder to be patient with how dense Zoro was. He sat down on the bed next to Zoro. Yesterday while he slept after his shower he really had been dead asleep. He had only woken up around the time Zoro had started on his second nipple. He had been trembling with excitement but he didn’t make any move to indicate he was awake. But his hands hand been squirming to bury his hands in Zoros hair and keep his lips in place. He had been overjoyed that Zoro was taking action finally, but then he had ran back to his room and they were back to square one again. He wasn’t going to tell Zoro anything until he accepted his own feelings instead of pushing them away. He didn’t want to take Zoro while he had doubts in his mind about them being together.

            Sighing heavily, Luffy knew he had to wait a while. Zoro was so damn stubborn it was going to be a while before he would actually admit to himself that it was okay for him to like Luffy. Only then would Luffy have him though. But while he was great at putting up the innocent act in front of Zoro, his resolve was also running thin. He wanted to taste Zoro like Zoro had tasted him yesterday. Slowly Luffy reached for the buttons on Zoros uniform shirt and started to undo them, then spread it open. Underneath he wore a white t-shirt much like the one Luffy wore. He pushed up the shirt slowly, letting his fingers trail lightly over the skin he was uncovering. Pushing it up to his neck, Luffy drank in the sight of Zoros tan, muscular chest. Zoro’s body was well built, he was working out almost every day.

            He traced the deep scar on Zoros chest that he had gotten when he got too cocky once and thought he could beat his father in a sword fight. Luffy had be horrified as he had watched the duel but refused to interfere, Zoros pride had been on the line. Mihawk had refused to go easy on his own son though and had given it his all. After losing however Zoro had vowed to Luffy that he would never lose again, and had kept his vow all these years. Luffy rested his hands on Zoros waist letting his heated body’s warmth fill him up, and stroked his torso back and forth repeatedly, much like Zoro had done. Zoros breath started hitching and every now and then a low moan slipped out. Luffy smiled deviously and leaned down to Zoros belly and started laving at the skin there. Licking and sucking the area to leave a mark. He lifted his head satisfies with his work and moved on leaving hickeys all over Zoros torso. After working hard and leaving at least 10 scattered all over Zoros delicious skin, Luffy finally honed in on his nipples.

            First he ran his thumbs lightly over the dusky, flat nipples. Savoring the feel of him Luffy bent his head towards the tasty meal all laid out before him. He took Zoros right nipple between his teeth and lightly bit it, loving the moans that were vibrating out of Zoros throat. He licked all over and around it, his hand going to his left nipple to also grant it some attention. He sucked and laved on it while his hand pinched and played with Zoros other nipple. He was having the time of his life, and he was loving every second of it. After a while he switched, turning his mouth to the other and his hand coming to the one he had abandoned. He paid it the same amount of attention he had given to the right one. Zoro was still deeply asleep, Luffy knew that unlike him if Zoro woke up he would flip out and then run away in confusion. That was why he had needed Zoro to be asleep for this bit of his attack.   

            Lifting his head up, Luffy admired his work. His nipples were tight, standing up to attention, glistening read and wet with the work Luffy had put into them. Luffy then proceeded to lean up towards Zoros lips and kissed him. Yesterday when Zoro had lightly kissed him it had taken every ounce of his self-control not to grab Zoro and plunder his mouth. In the kitchen last night had been great, the taste of Zoro had made his head spin. He had viciously taken Zoros mouth yesterday and had relived the memory a million times afterwards. But now he was given the chance once again, to make another memory. However Luffy didn’t keep he kiss, he planted on Zoro while he slept, light at all. He kissed him fiercely with need and passion apparent in every move of his lips. He swept his tongue inside Zoros mouth and continued playing with his nipples using his fingers. Zoro’s lips and tongue were unresponsive in sleep but that didn’t stop Luffy from tasting every bit of him that he could reach with his tongue. After a while he stopped, placing one last chaste kiss on Zoros lips and lifting his head.

            Glancing at Zoros nipples, Luffy knew they were going to be crazy sensitive with Zoros shirt rubbing against them. He smiled evilly, a little payback never hurt anyone. He wondered how Zoro would react when he saw all those hickeys on his body. He smiled and decided to leave just one last one. He latched his lips onto Zoros collarbone and sucked an impressive mark into his skin. After finishing he slowly pulled Zoros shirt back down, and then buttoned him back up. Luffy cock was straining in his pants, and he got up from the bed intent on waking Zoro up after he took care of his dick. He glanced at the clock he had worked on Zoro for about 45 minutes he was quite satisfied, having his momentary fill of Zoro.

Shooting one last glance as Zoros sleeping body Luffy left the room and went to the bathroom. It seemed all him and Zoro did these days was jerk off to each other he though with dry humor, chucking slightly at the thought. He was still bothered by the attack that had happened this morning, but he pushed it out of his mind for now. Right now he was way too happy to give a shit. But he knew that as soon as Zoro and he regrouped with the others they had to decide on some important precautions that everyone had to take now that someone was after them again. But before that he couldn’t wait to wake Zoro up. He was dying to see Zoros reactions to the new developments on his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took on more of Luffys point of view and I loved writing him as the possessive type (hickeys all over... loved it) this is my first work so I don't know if im going about this right but I am enjoying myself way to much in what I do to both of them, maybe that makes me a bit evil, whatever though I hope you enjoyed


	10. Bed Bugs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro mistakes 'love bites' for 'bug bites'. Luffy decides to go along with it.

“Zoro wake up, we need to get going now.” Luffy said shaking Zoros shoulder.

            Zoro slowly opened his eyes and stared up at Luffys. Luffy looked like he was completely over what had happened earlier on the way to school and Zoro was relieved. A happy Luffy was easier to deal with than a pissed off Luffy any day.

                        “Do we have to go, can’t we just skip a day?” Luffy stepped back as Zoro sat up.

                        “No we can’t, we’ve already missed two morning classes, and I need my Calculus notes for today.” Luffy said.

            Zoro groaned like a child being told he couldn’t have ice cream. He raised his arms up behind his head to stretch them out and immediately flinched. A twinge of discomfort radiated from his chest, more specifically from the general direction where his nipples were located. What the hell was up with that? Luffy was watching Zoro’s every movement like a hawk, but Zoro didn’t notice, his attention focused on the why his chest felt the way it did. Luffy tore his eyes away from Zoro.

                        “Get up already would you, let’s go.” Luffy told him.

                        “Yeah yeah I heard you the first time.” He sung his legs over the edge and flinched as his shirt rubbed against his nipples, damn this was uncomfortable.

                        “You alright?” Luffy asked as he noticed Zoro rubbing his chest.

                        “Yeah I’m fine…” he yawned loudly “let’s just go now.”

            Luffy didn’t ask again and they went downstairs, picked up their things, and walked out the door. Luffy was acting normally like he always did, chatting happily on whether Sanji would still give him the food considering why they were late today. Zoro walked along, answering only when spoken to. His attention kept being taken by the lines of pain that kept shooting up his chest. It’s not that it hurt so much as it was uncomfortable because his shirt was rubbing against them. They arrived at school and Luffy was about to rush off to his class when he remembered Zoro didn’t know how to get there. So he detoured and dropped him off to his class first before rushing off to his own

            Luffy ran towards his calculus after dropping Zoro off at weight training promising to meet up during lunch, like they didn’t do that every day anyways. Zoro was still tired. He was hoping that since he was late anyways the coach would let him sit out. No such luck, arriving at the weight room, Coach Smoker immediately ordered him to get dressed so Zoro dragged himself back to the locker room. Dammit why couldn’t he just sit out for the last half hour of class? Bastard Smoker. Entering the locker room he headed to his locker unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off on the way there, wasn’t anyone in the locker room anyways. Opening his locker his eyes went to the mirror he had hung on the inside he door. Damn his eyes looked tired. He grabbed his gym clothes and put them out on the bench the proceeded to take off his white t-shirt slowly as not to irritate his already overtly sensitized nipples. He put shirt in his locker and as he was turning back towards the bench something caught his eye in the mirror.

            Holy shit, he thought. As he stared at his chest no wonder he had been so uncomfortable. His nipples were puffed up unnaturally, and his torso was covered in what looked like bug bites. What the hell was this, how in hell had this happened? They weren’t there when he had gotten ready for school this morning. He paused…Luffy!

            Dammit he had to tell Luffy that he had bed bugs on his bed. Damn bastards had bitten him all over. Zoro was alarmed, this was serious. Bed bugs were a pretty big deal, and apparently Luffy didn’t know he had an infestation.

 

            “Hey Zoro, you in here Smoker sent me to get you cuz he said you didn’t know how to find your way back to class.” Zoro heard one of his classmates calling

            “Yeah I’m coming.” Damn even Smoker was mocking him.

Dressing quickly he left the locker room and proceeded to class. He wasn’t even paying attention, he was quite alarmed with the problem of Luffys bed. After class he changed in the bathroom, he rather didn’t want his classmates asking him a million questions. He decided to tell Luffy in the next class they shared; physics. Exiting the locker room he found Chopper standing outside waiting for him. His friends had developed a schedule where beside the classes he had with Luffy, for his other ones they would come and escort him to his next class. He had raged about it like a hundred times for them to stop it but they didn’t budge an inch. They stated they didn’t want his dumbass wandering all over the school because he didn’t know his way.

Apparently it was Choppers turn today so they walked alongside. Chopper and Zoro shared a sort of brotherly bond. When they had first started school together, Chopper had been bullied a lot because of the way he looked. Not quite man and not quite animal. It had taken Luffy a lot of work to make Chopper not self-conscious of the way he looked, but those damn bullies had almost destroyed Choppers spirit again. Luffy had been pissed but Zoro had told him he would handle it and Luffy had stepped back. And he had; the very next day he cornered the people messing with Chopper and given them hell. He was a sort of security blanket towards the little reindeer and he didn’t mind. Chopper would often times perch on his shoulders and Zoro would just carry him along.

            “Zoro what’s wrong I’ve noticed you look a bit tired these days.” He said in his little voice.

            “I’m fine Chopper don’t worry about me, how did you do on the Anatomy test you had last week.” Zoro effectively diverted his attention. Chopper started rambling on about how well he did and Zoro was happy for him. Choppers dream was to become a doctor so he loved anything related to the medicine and the human body.

Arriving at his physics classroom he sat down and waited for Luffy. However, Luffy came in a second before the bell so he wasn’t able to talk to him and their teacher announced they were having a pop quiz. The entire classroom groaned as the teacher handed them out and Zoro completely forgot about bed bugs and Luffy as he gave his full attention to the quiz. Afterwards, during lunch Luffy told all their friends about what had happened. He told them to stay alert at all times because while he had gotten rid of that Teach bastard, whoever it was would probably send more people after them. Their entire group was immersed in talking about who they thought was after them. He didn’t remember anything about talking to Luffy for the rest of the day until PE. As he and Luffy were changing into their gym clothes (no striptease today thank you), Luffy gave him an odd look.

            “Zoro what’s up with your chest?” Luffy asked his face curious.

            “Oh yeah, Luffy you should get your bed checked out, I think you have bed bugs.” He replied very seriously

Luffy was dumbfounded, come on BED BUGS. I leave hickeys all over your body and you think they’re bed bugs he thought completely shocked,. How thick could he get? His face only showed the dumbfounded look for a second before he masked it away. He tried a different approach.

            “Are you sure they are bed bugs?” he indicated Zoros nipples “Cuz’ that seems a bit more perverted to me.”

Zoro looked down at the slight swelling. It had also occurred to him that it was odd that they were so swollen but he really couldn’t think of anything else that could have happened to cause the marks on his body.

            “It’s not perverted it’s just bug bites” he said convincingly.

            “I see, well does it hurt?” Luffy backed him into his locker and lightly pinched both his nipples with is fingers.

            “Luffy...nnnngh…stop it. What the hell are you doing?” Zoro moaned involuntarily at the sensation

            “I’m just checking your injuries, you said they were bug bites didn’t you?” Luffy asked him innocently.

            “It’s alright, don’t worry about it okay? I’m just fine.” Zoro sounded like he was trying to convince himself more so than Luffy. He grabbed Luffys hands and firmly moved them away from his chest. Then quickly donned his shirt.

            “Bed Bugs, huh? Come to think about it yesterday after my nap my chest was also swollen a little bit. I’ll tell gramps about it.” Luffy turned his back to Zoro and finished dressing.

Zoro froze, no Luffy that was me, he thought. Damn this conversation was headed into dangerous territory. He was also worried since Luffy hadn’t said a word about the kiss they had shared yesterday. On one hand Zoro wanted Luffy to just get it over with and on the other hand he was dreading Luffy saying anything about it. Then there was the matter of Luffys powers and how he had used them earlier that morning. Ugh there was so much they needed to talk out. He was so damn conflicted

            “Yeah you should, I don’t think you should sleep in that bed till it’s checked out.” Zoro didn’t even realize that he had walked right into Luffys trap.

Luffy, his back to Zoro, smiled victoriously. Putting a thoughtful look on his face, he turned around.

            “Zoro you’re absolutely right. I don’t even wanna know what happens if you get bitten too much…hmmm what should I do then.” He acted like he was deep in though and then suddenly snapped his fingers, “I know Zoro, and I’ll sleep over at your house until my problem is fixed.”

“WHAT? Why do you wanna so that, your house is big you can just sleep in another room.” Zoro was getting flustered, it was so cute.

            “No way, besides gramps and my room there is just the guest room and gramps says I’m too messy to ever set foot in there. There’s also Ace and Sabos room but they forbade me to go in there before they left for college for the same reason.” He explained, Ace and Sabo were his older brothers.

Zoro was couldn’t think of any excuses. That was a problem with Luffy once he got an idea no one in the world could shake him off of it.

            “I don’t think you should come over. I mean where are you gonna sleep.” He said weakly

            “In your bed of course, your bed is pretty big we could easily fit. It’s decided then, I’m sleeping over at your house until my bed bug problem is fixed.” Luffy announced

Zoro was horrified, this just couldn’t be happening. How was he going to survive a night sleeping next to the object of all his wet dreams? Luffy turned and smiled brightly at him and he attempted a weak smile back at him.

            ‘I’m in deep shit’ he thought as he slammed his locker closed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so while I wrote this I paused for a long time thinking I was making Zoro waaaayyyy to stupid. but then I continued because of the way he as behaving in the story I was thinking his brain would never come up with thinking that Luffy did that to him. Sorry if anyone doesn't like a moron Zoro whose really dense. the bit about chopper being bullied was totally made up but I love the bond that chopper and Zoro have in the show and I wanted to express it just a little.


	11. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luffy gets jealous and Zoro doesn't understand anything at all.

            On the way home from school, Zoro was completely miserable. He wished time would slow down because as night fell upon him he would have a guest in his bed tonight. A very sexy guest who Zoro was completely in love with. He dragged his feet like a child. Why was this happening to him; wasn’t his life already hard enough? He was however glad for one thing, his desire for Luffy, while it still raged inside him, had lessened to the point where he wasn’t popping a boner every five minutes. He sighed miserably, tonight was going to be one hell of a difficult night.

            Luffy could sense the misery practically oozing out of Zoro behind him. He smiled to himself, Zoro was going to be in for an interesting night, as long as everything went according to how Luffy had thought it out. Luffy felt bad for the way he was manipulating Zoro, but he decided it was the only way to fully have Zoros love all to himself. Zoro would convince himself to the ends of the earth that he wasn’t allowed to have Luffy, so he had to play his cards just right in order to convince him otherwise. Psshhhh Zoro thought he was miserable, Luffy had known he was in love with Zoro many years ago. Zoro had just recently become aware of his feelings. He had known for a while that Zoro was starting to feel something for him but he hadn’t been sure. What had confirmed it for Luffy was yesterday, when Zoro had gone to the bathroom in the morning before school.

            Usopp, after dropping him off, had caught up to him and Sanji. He explained that Zoro had sworn he knew how to get to class. Like Luffy would ever buy that shit coming from Zoro; so he had gone after him. The hallways had nearly been empty so he had hurried across to the bathroom where Zoro was; and gone inside. One of the best decisions he had made in his life, inside he heard the sinful sounds of Zoro chanting his name and moaning out his release; Luffy had known for sure that Zoros feelings for him went way deeper than he had originally thought. He listened to Zoros movements inside the stall and could almost feel the guilt radiating out of Zoro. Quietly he had left the bathroom and waited for Zoro to come outside. Then he had begun his plan ‘Get Zoro to realize its okay to Love Luffy’. Luffy sighed; progress was still slow though because of Zoro’s deep rooted denial.

                        “Luffy, when are you going to come over?” Zoro asked snapping Luffy out of his thoughts. Zoro didn’t like it when Luffy was quiet.

                        “I was thinking around 8 ish, that way I can get everything done and we could hang out a bit before bed. Is that alright?” Luffy asked.

                        “Yeah that’s fine, do you wanna eat at my place or are you gonna eat before you come.” It wasn’t uncommon for them they practically lived at each other’s housed since childhood anyways.

                        “I’m gonna eat at home, but I’m always open for snacks.” Luffy said, as if his snack would ever compare to what a normal persons snack was.

            So, Zoro thought, he is going to be eating at my house then. He needed to go shopping too, Tashigi had been nagging him for days that she needed him to go shopping, and since Luffy was coming over he might as well go today.

                        “I gotta go shopping for food too, will you come with me?” he asked him, not like anyone would let him go by himself.

                        “Sure, just let me know what time, I’ll go with you.” Luffy agreed as they arrived at their houses. After separating (Luffy hugged him again) Zoro went inside his house.

            He was really happy that he could control himself better around Luffy now. He had been bone-tired with the effort it had taken to keep dealing with his dick every few minutes. Hah, he thought to himself, there’s a joke for Brook. He changed out of his uniform and washed up. Dressing in shorts and a tank top he walked down the hall.

                        “Hey, I’ll go shopping for you today.” he said popping his head into Tashigis room.

            “Finally, I’ve been asking you for days. I was just about to go myself.” She complained.

                        “Whatever, just be happy I’m doing it. Give me the list and I’ll go after I do my homework.” He replied.

            She handed it to him and he snatched it.

                        “By the way, did you clean your swords today? You have to do that or they will not perform well when you use them” Tashigi was a complete sword freak.

                        “You don’t need to tell me, you know I take excellent care of my swords.” He said walking back towards his room.

            Tashigi stared at his retreating back. She knew he was better than she could ever hope to be but she wasn’t any less motivated than he was in the art of swordsmanship. Her eyes got sad, when their younger sister, her twin Kuina, had died Zoro had decided that he would fulfill the dream of becoming the best swordsman in the world for her. He had taken her sword and sworn that he would do it. He hadn’t lost to anyone other than their father yet. Tashigi would never tell him but she was really proud of how great he had become. Smiling to herself she turned back to what she was doing.

            Back in his room, Zoro opened his window.

                        “Luffy!” he yelled across.

                        “Yo, Zoro.” He appeared a second later.

                        “We’ll go shopping like in an hour so finish up what you need to do before we go.” He said.

                        “Okay, I will. Gramps also shoved our shopping list at me, seems like I have to shop as well.” Luffy groaned.

                        “Quit groaning like a fool and get your shit done. I will see you in a bit.” Zoro waved and went to his desk, sat down and started pouring over school work.

            Almost an hour later he leaned back, exhausted. He had finished everything but it had made him tired. He contemplated napping but then decided against it knowing that he had to go shop. Dammit he wasn’t getting enough sleep these days, no wonder he was so damn tired all the time. Going back to his window he yelled out again.

                        “Luffy! You done yet?”

                        “Yeah, I just finished my work when you wanna go?” he asked

                        “Meet me out front in five” Zoro said then closed his window.

            Zoro grabbed his wallet, shoes and strapped on his haramaki with his swords. Besides school he carried them around everywhere else, although he had had to go through hell to get the special license that allowed him to do so. He raced downstairs, pausing to tell Tashigi he was leaving. His father was out of town again at a tournament for the dojo he ran. Luffy was waiting outside wearing favorite red vest and blue denim cutoff shorts. Hs favorite sandals and rested his favorite hat on his head.

                        “Ready to go?” he asked as Zoro approached him.

                        “Yup come on.” He said and they started walking.

            Luffy chattered aimlessly about his homework, discussing some of the questions with Zoro. As they arrived at the supermarket, they each grabbed their own cart and started down the aisles. Walking down they selected what they needed and put in in the cart. When they turned the corner, however, they bumped into someone they wished they hadn’t.

                        “Zoro is that you? It’s so lovely to see your cute face again.” Perona purred.

            Luffy hated her. During their middle school years and freshmen year of high school, Perona had been after Zoro like a bitch in heat. She had been all over him, ALL THE TIME. Luffy couldn’t stand being around her listening to that disgusting way she talked to Zoro. He didn’t like her either, but for some reason Zoro had never given her the hint that he wasn’t interested. Luffy shuddered at the memory of when during their freshman home-coming dance, when she had grabbed Zoro’s face and frenched him in the middle of the dance floor with Luffy standing right next to him. He had been furious had controlled himself, he knew Zoro was ultimately his but he hated having to watch the way she threw herself at him. He was glad she was stupid and didn’t share any advanced classes they took with them this year.

                        “Oh hey Perona, long time.” Zoro said being polite.

            She ran up to Zoro and threw her arms around his neck pressing her breasts into his chest. Ugh, the slut Luffy thought.

                        “I know it has been a long time, how have you been?” she stepped him but stood close enough that every time she took a breath her boobs were touching Zoros chest

                        “I’ve been well, how ‘bout yourself.”

            “I’m good, although now that I’ve seen you again I’m soo much better.” She twirled her fingers in the material of Zoros tank top.

            Luffy was annoyed beyond reason that Zoro was so dense and didn’t realize that Perona was coming on to him. She started chatting away with Zoro as though they were old friends, make her voice low and sexy. Luffy was pissed but he didn’t say anything as not to cause a scene, however when she lifted her hand and stroked Zoros biceps with the back of her fingers Luffy couldn’t contain it. He grabbed Zoros arm and jerked him backwards.

                        “Whoa, What are you doing idiot?” Zoro demanded. Luffy ignored him.

                        “Perona I’m sorry to say but we really need to get going, lots of shopping to do you see.” The look he gave her clearly said ‘back off’.

                        “I didn’t know you made decisions for him Straw-hat” She replied sneering.

                        “We came here together you see, _together._ ” Luffy emphasized, “That’s why we have to get going.”

                        “I don’t care I’m not done catching up with Zoro,” she replied and in a low voice only Luffy could hear, “I’m going to ask him out.”

                        “Like hell you are, Perona you should know it’s best for you just to back off.” Luffys voice low but tight with anger.

                        “What are you gonna do, beat me up cuz’ I took your little boyfriend.” She said laughing.

                        “You don’t wanna know what I’m gonna do and I don’t think you want to find out.” Luffy said seriously, Perona immediately shut up and stared at him.

                        “Hah, I don’t care anyways you rubber-freak. Keep him I don’t want him he’s not good enough for me anyways.” She stated

                        “More like your bitch ass doesn’t deserve him, back off and stay the hell away from him, I mean it.” Luffy said finally, turning away he took his and Zoros carts and started walking away.

                        “Okay, uh well see ya Perona.” Zoro realized that they were done here. He hadn’t heard the conversation between the two, but it hadn’t been good by the looks of it.

                        “Whatever.” Perona rolled her eyes and walked away.

            Zoro jogged after Luffy who was still walking with a stiff back.

                        “What’s wrong Luffy? You seem mad.” He asked him.

                        “Do I? Well I hadn’t noticed thanks for telling me Sherlock.” He said sarcastically.

                        “Come on don’t be like that what’s up,” Zoro retrieved his cart as he resumed shopping with a pissed off Luffy.

                        “’What’s up’ is that you’re a complete idiot, how could you not notice she was coming on to you?” Luffy said throwing a box of cereal into his cart.

                        “Coming on to me? No she wasn’t, there’s no way.” Zoro retorted.

                        “Oh come one Zoro she was rubbing her boobs all over your chest and stroking your arm what do you call that huh, being old friends?”

                        “She was flirting? Well I didn’t know, how the hell am I supposed to know that she was doing that?”

            By not being so freaking dense all the time that everything goes over your head, Luffy thought.

                        “Well next time some bitch rubs her boobs all over you, you will know.” Luffy would bet that Zoro didn’t even realize that he was jealous.

                        “Fine I’ll be careful next time okay, why are you so upset?”

                        “I’m not upset I just don’t like her.” Luffy defended, “Anyway let’s forget it and finish up so we can go home.”

            Luffys happy mood from before totally dissipated. They finished shopping in silence than lugged their grocery bags back home. Luffy said a quick ‘see ya’ and went into his house. His mind completely taken over by how he was going to deal with Zoro tonight. Screw Perona he knew she wouldn’t try to mess with him again. She knew better than that. What Luffy needed was beer. It was a weekend tomorrow and Zoros favorite thing in the world was alcohol, and when he drank he drank a lot. Smiling to himself Luffy started putting the groceries away, excited for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY. I know I'm updating late but this might go on till Wednesday. I'm having finals in school and Wednesday is the last day so after that I should start updating regularly again. So this chapter once again took a turn I hadn't had in mind when I started. I just wanted to point out that I actually really love peronas character, its just I couldn't think of another girl who had extended contact with Zoro in the series so Perona won out in the end to become the bitch after Zoro. Next chapter should be interesting to write when I get to it so Enjoy.


	12. Drunken Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffys plan is underway as the night of their sleepover begins.

            After putting everything away Luffy went to his grandfather’s room. Garp was asleep, his loud snores vibrating off the walls. Satisfied with the sound Luffy went into Ace’s room where he knew both him and Sabo hid their alcohol supply. Garp didn’t like them drinking even though he probably knew they did anyway, but he made the rule that they couldn’t drink in his house. So both brothers had decided to sneak in their supply. However since they weren’t here and Luffy was in need of it he took it. Silently asking for their forgiveness, it was for a good cause. After retrieving his brother’s rather impressive supply, Luffy went back to his room.

            Alcohol was a favorite among the Straw hats, but nobody loved to drink more than Zoro. And his tolerance was really high, which was why Luffy was happy his brothers had a lot. He also knew that since Zoros father wasn’t home he would probably be taking his beer as well. So he had enough for tonight’s plans to be underway. After depositing his acquisitions under his blanket he went back downstairs to eat before he went over to Zoros house to have fun.

            Zoro was also preparing for Luffys arrival. He changed his bed sheets because he didn’t feel right having a guest sleep on the same ones he had been sleeping on. After he finished cleaning up the room he glanced at the clock it was about 7:50, almost time for Luffy to come over. Walking down the hall he addressed his younger sister.

                        “Hey Tashigi, Luffys sleeping over tonight.” He said

                        “So you want me to make snacks for his bottomless pit?” she asked sarcastically

                        “Yep, you know I’m lousy in cooking, so please.” He smiled at her

                        “Fine, fine. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, I’m also spending the night at a friend’s house. So I will make the stuff now before I leave.” She said as she got up

                        “Thanks sis your great, let me know when you leave.” He turned and went back to his room.

            A few seconds later he heard the clanking of dishes downstairs as Tashigi did as he had asked. Luffy would be arriving any second so he opened his window then sat down on his bed with a novel. Less than a minute later there was rustling outside his window and then Luffy climbed in with a backpack slung over his shoulder.

                        “Hey Zoro.” He said as he dropped his things on the floor.

                        “What’s in the bag?” He asked

                        “You’ll see later on, so what are we gonna do until we sleep, its only 8.” Luffy sad plopping himself on Zoros carpet.

                        “Whatever you wanna do. We could watch a movie, play video games whatever I don’t particularly care what we do.” He replied setting his book aside. Zoro was an avid reader.

            Luffy smiled to himself when Zoro said ‘whatever you want.’ There were many things that Luffy would like to do that Zoro probably didn’t have in mind when he said that.

                        “Zoro, I’m leaving…Oh hey Luffy.” Tashigi said walking into Zoros room.

                        “Hey Tashigi, where you off too.” Luffy smiled warmly at her.

                        “I’m spending the night at a friend’s house, and before you ask yes I made snacks for you guys to enjoy. Anyways I gotta go, see you guys tomorrow.” She walked out and Luffy was happy. They had the entire house to themselves…perfect.

                        “See ya.” Both guys called after her, a few seconds later they heard the sound of the door closing, and they were totally alone.

            After talking about it for a while they settled on playing video games on the TV that Zoro had in his bedroom. They sat on the floor, backs resting against Zoros bed, eyes intent on the TV screen. They played avidly for two hours, pushing and shoving each other when one came to close to winning. Hurling playful insults at one another on who was cheating. Finally around 10:15 they stopped, totally exhausted from playing.

                        “Dammit Luffy you were totally cheating during that last one.” Zoro said shoving at him.

                        “Like hell I was you’re just mad cuz’ you lost, like you always do.” Luffy pushed back and Zoro leaned his head back on the bed.

                        “What do you wanna do now?”

                        “Let’s eat snacks and watch a movie. Plus I brought a surprise for you.” Luffy said

                        “What is it?”

                        “I’ll show you after we come back from getting food.” He said as he stood up.

            Luffy followed Zoro downstairs, after picking up the food Tashigi had made them they went back upstairs. Luffy presented him with his large supply of beer and Zoro was overjoyed. He didn’t love anything as much as he loved alcohol, well…maybe he loved Luffy just a little more. Zoro turned out the lights after he started the movie going not even caring what they were watching, he was too busy drinking. Luffy also took one and sipped at it slowly while devouring the snacks. Zoro didn’t even realize what was happening. Every time his can went empty Luffy handed him another one, and he kept chugging it down. Not even noticing that Luffy was still on his first one and Zoro was on his twelfth.

            A slight buzz was starting in his brain and he felt just a tad bit woozy. He went to the bathroom to take a leak (drinking excessive beer did fill up your bladder faster). After coming back he sat down once again and without even realizing chugged down four more beers. He was officially drunk for the first time in a long time. There were beer cans scattered all over the floor around where they were sitting. When Zoro threw down the last can, Luffy didn’t hand him another. Damn it had taken more beers than he had originally thought to get Zoro drunk, damn his high tolerance. Zoro was drunk he could tell by the way his face had a flushed look and his eyes were half closed as he rested his head against the bed. His head was spinning and every time he tried to lift it, it flopped back down on the bed.

                        “Zoro you alright?” Luffy asked him his face concerned, he felt bad for Zoros state even though he had done it intentionally.

            Zoro turned his head towards Luffy, staring at his beautiful face. His warm brown eyes the only ones he loved to look at and his lean muscled body the only one he longed to touch. He closed his eyes damn he loved him so much.

                        “I’m never alright when I’m next to you.” He said drunkenly.

            Luffy smiled triumphantly this was it what he had wanted, he continued innocently.

                        “Why, what did I do?” he asked.

                        “Exist.” He laughed out loud with the word.

                        “Come on that doesn’t make any sense Zoro.”

                        “Luffy your so beautiful sometimes I think your something I made up in my head.” He said his eyes still closed.

                        “Why would you think you made me up?” Luffy inquired happiness surging in his heart.

                        “Cuz’ you’re so perfect Luffy, every time I see you my heart speeds up like crazy,” he sat up and turned towards Luffy, “And I can’t control myself.”

                        “Why are you trying to control yourself?” Luffy asked him staring into his eyes.

                        “Dammit I don’t know WHY!” he shouted as he put his hands on Luffys shoulder and pushed him down onto the carpet, “I don’t wanna lose you.”

            Luffy laid on the floor, his hands resting on Zoros chest. Zoro loomed over him keeping his face hovered over Luffys. His hands on the carpet on each side of Luffys head and his knees resting on either side of Luffys hips, keeping his balance. Luffy stared into his eyes.

                        “Who said you’re going to ever lose me?” He said simply and saw Zoros eyes as the last bit of control he had slipped away and a hungry look came over them.

            Zoro surged down and captured Luffys lips as if his life depended on it. He kissed him hungrily sweeping his tongue inside and taking what he wanted. Luffy was just as ferocious as they kissed on the floor, he slowly lifted himself off floor causing Zoro to also back up but their lips never parted. The obscene smack of their lips echoing throughout their room. Luffys hands went to the collar of Zoros tank top and he pulled him in closer, plundering his mouth as much as he could. Slowly he moved forwards and turned the tables on Zoro by pushing him down on the floor and taking the upper hand in their intense kissing. Zoro moaned aloud as Luffy inserted his knee in between his legs applying a slight pressure to his groin, he pushed against it lightly to feel more.

            “Luffy…nghh…” he breathed into his mouth, only to have it swallowed up by Luffy.

He tangled his fingers into Luffys hair pulling their lips harder together. It felt like heaven, he was surrounded by the taste, smell and feel of Luffy. Luffy felt Zoros response against his knee, although he was in no better condition himself. He tunneled his hands underneath Zoros tank top and explored the skin there. Tracing the deep scar he knew without looking was there. Zoro’s and his moans were bouncing of the walls intoxicating him. He moved his lips from Zoros and trailed them down his cheek and to his neck, lapping away at the skin. He lifted his head back and sat up staring at Zoro below him, his green eyes lust blown and his lips swollen. Grabbing his tank top he pulled Zoro upright. His hands went to the edge of Zoros top and whipped it over his head quick as lightening. Zoros bare torso begging for his attention. Zoro was taken aback by Luffy suddenly taking his shirt off but he caught up with the game in a flash.

            He returned the favor, unbuttoning Luffys vest and slipping it off his shoulders to the lean muscled skin underneath. Before he could do anything other than look at it Luffy stood up and pulled him up with him. He turned his back until it was facing the bed and then shoved Zoro on the bed following him down. Luffy started his exploration of Zoros chest once again as he had done this morning. Licking over the marks he had already made and adding new ones. When he took Zoros nipple into his mouth, Zoro lost it, his body writhing all over the bedsheets. His hands in Luffys hair pulling him in, demanding more. Luffy bit him and Zoro pulled his head out of the clouds to notice that he hadn’t given Luffy any attention. He surged up off the bed, surprising Luffy who fell back at the foot of the bed.

                        “Zoro…What are you…ahh unghh.” Luffy stopped as Zoro promptly latched his mouth on Luffys nipples to return the favor.

He lapped away this time not afraid of anything stopping him from taking what he wanted from Luffys skin. He sucked marks all over Luffys torso to match his own and splattered Luffys neck with hickeys. Luffy just held on, breathing out Zoros name once in a while. Zoro stayed like that for a while, both their movements animalistic, as Zoro sucked and Luffy clawed at his back at the wonderful sensations. However, he didn’t let Zoro have the upper hand for long. This was Luffys seduction and he would take what he wanted. Shoving Zoro back once more he went to work pulling down Zoros shorts and then his own, throwing them both to the floor. Zoro was beyond caring what was happening, and the alcohol he had drunken wasn’t helping his reasoning at all.

Luffy stared down at Zoro, both of them clad only in boxers, which were obviously tented with their desire. Luffy smiled wickedly at Zoro then proceeded to reach inside the slit of Zoros boxer to take him into his hand. Zoros back arched up off the bed at the feel of Luffys hand on his cock. Luffy tested the feel of Zoro in his hand for a bit, it felt glorious. Zoro was thick, heavy, warm and impossibly hard. Luffy stroked experimentally before pulling his hand away. Zoro whined deep in his throat at the loss of Luffys touch and lifted himself seeking it again.

Luffy reached up and shoved Zoros boxers down to his knees, freeing his cock and it sprang out. Zoro wanted to touch Luffy as well so he did the same and pushed down Luffys boxer and took him into his hand. He squeezed experimentally at Luffys length and was rewarded with a deep moan that made his dick jump in Luffys hand. Luffy put his other hand on Zoros chin and raised it so their eyes met, and Zoro understood. They didn’t need words to express what to do, they knew each other to well for that. Zoro sat back up, his knees raised on either side of Luffys waist, while Luffys knees went under his on either side of him as well. They both pulled off their boxers the rest of the way and threw them aside. They started stroking each other, starting off slow but gaining speed as the need for friction was starting to become unbearable. Zoro stroked Luffys cock, putting pressure at just the right places and capturing the moans slipping out of Luffys throat with his own mouth as their lips smashed together again. Luffy did the same to Zoro, stroking him fiercely. They were both soo close, their release building up until it was threatening to spill out. Luffy took Zoros hand away and then put both his and Zoros hand on both their lengths. The delicious friction of their cocks rubbing together threw Zoro over the edge. Luffy wasn’t any better, and with one last firm stroke they were both coming, all over their hands and stomach.

Luffy and Zoro buried their faces in each other’s necks, allowing their racing hearts to calm down as their sat quietly in their post-orgasmic bliss. After a while Luffy slowly lifted his head and started into Zoros eyes. He smiled at Zoro and Zoro managed a weak smile back, both exhausted beyond reason. Luffy grabbed some tissues off Zoros table and wiped them both clean, and disposed of them in the trashcan. The warm arm flowing in from the open window chilling their fevered skin. Luffy grabbed their discarded boxers off the floor and handed Zoro his as he pulled his own boxers back on, Zoro complied and slipped back into his as well. They didn’t say a word as Luffy laid Zoro down and then drew up the blanket over both of them. He smuggled into Zoro, his head resting on his chest. ‘I love you so much’ he thought but didn’t say it out loud, not yet. As he closed his eyes he felt Zoros hands come up. One tangled in Luffys hair while the other one linked their fingers together. Luffy heart jumped again in happiness.

Tomorrow reality would crash down on Zoro, but tonight Luffy would ignore what was to come. He was too happy to care, and they both fell asleep. Small smiles curving each of their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what happened. I was writing (why am I not studying I have a math final tomorrow dammit) and it kept flowing so well. I think this is the longest chapter I have written yet. I made Zoro drunk because I wanted to see how I would write him out and I'm actually quite satisfied with my creation. while he didn't admit his love at least he admitted some things. Well I hope you enjoyed, now I shall immerse myself in terrible math equations for the rest of the day.


	13. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Sabo make an appearance. And Zoro doesn't know how to make sense of anything anymore.

            Luffy woke up first, his body feeling heavy with satisfaction. As he slowly opened his eyes he froze. Glaring down at him and Zoro’s sleeping body were two pairs of eyes. One pair a deep chocolate brown while the other pair a bright blue. Ace and Sabo, he hadn’t know that they were going to be home for the weekend. This wasn’t in his plans at all, he shot up from where he was resting on Zoros chest, the blanket covering him falling to his lap. His brothers’ followed the movement, their eyes narrowing dangerously as they saw the marks on Luffys torso and neck.

                        “What the hell are you guys doing here?” he asked in an angry whisper.

                        “Us? What about you what the hell is going on here?” Ace whispered back, furiously, his dark eyes shooting fire.

                        “Yes Luffy, explain yourself, why are you sleeping with Zoro with hickeys covering your body.” Sabo asked.

                        “It’s none of your business guys leave me alone, I know what I’m doing.”

                        “The hell you do Luffy, I’m gonna kill that asshole.” Ace practically shouted.

                        “I agree, that bastard, how dare he touch our precious little brother.” Sabo agreed readily, cracking his knuckles.

            Luffy had had enough of their overbearing behavior. He got up from the bed and stood up, looking them straight in the eyes.

                        “Shut up, you’re gonna wake him. I said I know what I’m doing now leave me alone. Now.” He demanded in a cold voice.

            Luffy loved his brothers to death but he wouldn’t let them interfere in something he was working so hard on. And the way they were behaving right now they were going to ruin everything for Luffy. Ace stared him down for a while Sabo stood quietly to the side observing Luffy, then made a decision.

                        “Ace, come on we’re leaving.” He grabbed Ace’s arm and dragged him towards the window they had entered from.

                        “No we are not Luffy has some explaining to do.” Ace said trying to jerk his hand away.

                        “Yes he does and he will explain, but later. Right now we are going to go home and wait for him.” He said, “Luffy we’ll see you in a bit.”

            They left, Sabo dragging along a protesting Ace the whole way back. Luffy sighed, he had no idea what he was going to tell them but right now he had bigger fish to fry as he noticed Zoro starting to stir. He watched Zoro open his eyes then immediately wince as the hangover Luffy knew he had made itself known. Zoro turned and smashed his face into the pillow groaning at the pain. Slowly he sat up, scratching absently at his chest. He turned and his gaze collided with Luffy standing next to the bed. For a minute he was confused, why was Luffy in his house…then he remembered last night. He buried his face in his hands and groaned.

                        “Morning Zoro’” Luffy said, as he sat down next to Zoro on the bed.

                        “Luffy, wha…what the hell happened last night.” Zoro asked.

                        “What do you mean what happened?”

                        “I remember we played video games and then…” he glanced at Luffys bare chest, notcing the marks, “What did I do to you?” he was angry with himself that he couldn’t remember.

            Luffy was delighted in the fact that at least this time Zoro wasn’t calling them bed bugs. Luffy was pretty sure if Zoro had said that again he would’ve punched him in his face, that idiot.

                        “Nothing bad, honestly Zoro, you just drank a bit too much and got a bit handsy.” Luffy replied.

                        “Did I say…um…did I say anything?” Zoro asked hesitantly.

                        “Like what?” Luffy kept up the innocent act.

            Well it’s not like I can tell you, Zoro thought.

                        “Um well nothing…wait that looks like a bit more than a little handsy Luffy.” He pointed at Luffys chest and neck covered in marks.

                        “Well you’re no better Zoro, it seems we both had a little too much to drink.” Luffy pointed back.

                        He looked down and noticed the marks all over his body to match Luffys damn what the hell was this. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

                        “Luffy, I’m…uh….I’m sorry.” Zoro said standing up from the bad and facing Luffy.

                        “Why are you sorry?”

                        “I shouldn’t have done that, I mean I shouldn’t have touched you Luffy.” He said running a hand through his hair nervously.

                        “I’m not.” Luffy smiled.

                        “Wh…What do you mean?” Zoro was confused.

                        “I mean I’m not sorry for what happened last night, I quite enjoyed myself.” Luffy said staring into his eyes intently.

            Zoro was at a loss for words, he was staring a Luffy, his mouth gaping. What the hell was he supposed to say to that? Judging from the marks Zoro could tell he went all out on Luffy and his own chest wasn’t any better. Luffy had given him a lot of attention as well. Did this mean Luffy didn’t mind what had happened between them? He didn’t have any idea what to say, so he just continued staring.

                        “Don’t look so confused Zoro, its okay seriously, you don’t have to worry about it. I’m not mad or anything. Anyways, I’m gonna head back to my house after we clean this mess up, I already got what I came for.” He said as he started picking up his clothes strewn all over the room.

                        “What you came for…?” Zoro asked, what the hell did he mean by that?

                        “Well I came for two things, one was your bed, thanks for sharing it with me by the way.” Luffy started dressing.

                        “And the other thing?” Zoro persisted.

            Luffy turned and gave Zoro a smile that held a thousand secrets.

                        “Well now, that’s for me to know.” He winked at Zoro.

            Zoro was quiet, he really had no idea how he was supposed to deal with this situation. He started picking up his own clothes. What could possibly be going on in that rubbery mind of his? He watched silently as Luffy dressed and then proceeded to pick up all the mess they had made last night. Zoro started helping after he finished dressing, picking up the many beer cans and tossing them in the trash can. As they were working around the room a question came into Zoros mind.

                        “Luffy the day before yesterday, when we were in your kitchen, why did you kiss me?” he asked, he needed to know.

                        “Well didn’t you kiss me first?” Luffy shot back.

                        “That was just reflexive after you were licking all over my arm and neck, I did it impulsively.” Zoro defended.

            Luffy looked at him for a while seeming to be deep in thought.

                        “Hmmm I suppose you’re right. Well let’s just say I was testing a theory.” Luffy answered.

            He continued cleaning the mess, Zoro felt disappointed. That hadn’t been the answer he had thought he would get. He didn’t even know what kind of answer he had expected from Luffy but that definitely hadn’t been it.

                        “Did you get your answer?” he asked.

                        “Yes, yes I did. I was quite happy with the answer I got.”

            Zoro didn’t say anything else as he continued cleaning. When they were finished Luffy was going to leave but Zoro insisted that he should have breakfast at least and Luffy complied. Borrowing a spare toothbrush from Zoro and rushing to the bathroom to get cleaned up for the morning, after he was done Zoro did the same. Going downstairs they grabbed some more food that Tashigi had left them along with whatever was in the refrigerator. Not like either of them could cook anyways.

            “Oh by the way Zoro, Ace and Sabo came by.” Luffy said chewing his food

            “What?! When?” Zoro asked

            “While you were sleeping.” He said simply as if it was no big deal.

            “You mean they saw us, with these…uh… these uh…” he couldn’t say it.

            “Hickeys?” Luffy found the word for him.

            “Yes THAT, they saw us with these?” he was sweating, this wasn’t good.

            “Yeah they did, it’s no biggie though I will talk to them.” Luffy insisted.

            “They are going to kill me Luffy, and I don’t even fully remember what I did.”

            “No they won’t, I won’t let them alright. Don’t worry alright I will handle the two of them.

Zoro seriously doubted anyone could actually handle Ace and Sabo. Those two were a lot like Luffy in their sense of protectiveness. But all their protection was solely for Luffy, they were incredibly overbearing. Zoro wasn’t scared of anybody, and he wasn’t scared of them. But Zoro knew them quite well and knew they were fiercely overprotective of him. They wouldn’t like that Zoro had touched Luffy in that way. Zoros mind overloaded again, great now he had another problem to deal with. He took some aspirin for his immense headache, he will think about what to do about Luffys brothers later, for now he had another question nagging in his head.

            After they finished they went back upstairs and Luffy picked up his bag, proceeding towards the open window. He prepared to leave, putting his knee on the ledge when Zoro stopped him with a hand on his arm, he turned back, a questioning look in his eyes.

                        “What?” he asked

                        “What was the theory you were testing?” Zoro’s face was serious.

            Luffy smiled brightly, grabbed the front of Zoros tank top and pulled him forward. He took a second to stare into his eyes, before leaning forward slightly and capturing his lips in a quick but deep kiss. Luffy swept his tongue in once and then pulled out, pushing Zoro away before he could do anything else. Zoro stared at him, he had no explanation to explain to himself what had just happened.

                        “I was testing to see if your lips really tasted as sweet as they looked.” Luffy smiled again.

Then he was gone, out the window, over the tree and back into his bedroom. He closed the window and drew the curtains. His heart beat soaring, he had done what he had set out to do for this part of the plan. Luffy was satisfied. Last night had been fabulous, but now he had to come up with something to tell his brothers, because they sure as hell were not going to like the truth of why Luffy was sleeping with Zoro. He sighed he was in for a tough morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I know this is late, but im officially done with school now (YAY). I wanted to point out that I'm not giving a lot of people that have devil fruit powers in the show have them in this story. Mainly because in this world they are really rare. So I'm sorry but Perona didn't have powers in the chapter before and neither did the bastard Blackbeard. I'm still debating to myself whether to give them to Ace or not, lets see what I come up with. if you were disappointed that Zoro didn't remember last night don't worry about it (hint hint) this chapter was mostly them talking but well I thought it was about time they talked about that kiss they had. anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.


	14. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Sabo interrogate Luffy and Zoro cant believe much of anything that happened.

            Luffy turned away from the curtains, a huge smile on his face showing his happiness, however it was short lived. Ace sat scowling on his bed while Sabo was perched on his chair sitting backwards, his elbows resting on the back on the chair holding up his face, with an equally dissatisfied look on his face. Dammit Luffy didn’t know what to say to them, didn’t know what he could possibly tell them to make them understand the situation. They stared at Luffy and he stared right back his gaze unwavering. Just because he didn’t know what to say didn’t mean he was going to back down to them

                        “So…Luffy,” Sabo started, “care to explain what’s going on?”

                        “Yeah, and you better have a good explanation because otherwise that green-haired bastard is in for a world of hurt.” Ace added in.

            Luffy contemplated lying for a few second because he didn’t think they would understand. But then he changed his mind, this was his life and Zoro was his love, he wasn’t going to lie about it. He leaned back against the closed curtains and folded his arms across his chest, a confident smile stretched his lips.

                        “I Love Zoro.” He said simply.

            Ace’s face was so priceless it took Luffy some effort not to laugh at the dumbfounded expression that crossed it. Sabo elbow on the back of the chair slipped off and he jerked forward violently.

                        “Come again?” Sabo asked.

                        “I. Love. Zoro.” Luffy repeated emphasizing each word.

                        “Since when?” Ace asked still not coming to terms with it.

                        “It’s been years.” He said

                        “The hell you do Luffy, don’t bullshit me that bastard attacked you didn’t he?” Ace exploded.

                        “Oh don’t be a dumbass Ace, you’ve known Zoro since he was a kid you know his isn’t like that, plus I attacked him so it’s totally my fault.” Luffy responded.

                        “You did what?” Sabo asked.

                        “I attacked him, let’s see how I should say this; yesterday I got him drunk and then I attacked his body.” Luffy answered, “Oh and by the way I took your beer supply.”

            Ace waved aside the last comment he really didn’t give a shit about his beer right now, there were more pressing matters to deal with. Sabo looked on incredulously, what had happened to their innocent little brother?

                        “Even drunk, not everyone readily agrees to sleep with a man.” Sabo said                                       “Yeah, why would he sleep with you?” Ace nodded agreeing with what Sabo said.

                        “We didn’t sleep together, well we did, but we didn’t have sex. We did other things related to sex, but we didn’t actually HAVE sex. Not yet anyways.” Luffy replied unashamed.

            His brothers looked on, their mouths opening and closing like fish, no words coming out. Here was Luffy talking about having potential sex with his best friend the same way as if he was ordering food at a restaurant.

                        “And the reason he went along with it was because he’s also likes me.” Luffy wanted to call it love but he still wasn’t one hundred percent sure on that.

                        “If he likes you so much why the hell did you have to get him drunk first?” Sabo pointed out.

                        “That’s because while he likes me, he doesn’t feel as though he deserves me or that he is allowed to have me. But I’m working on making it so that he will accept it.” Luffy explained.

                        “Damn straight he doesn’t deserve you.” Ace said.

                        “I agree, he isn’t allowed to have you Luffy.” Sabo added

                        “Oh shut up you two, stop making cynical comments.” Luffy said to the older man.

                        “Don’t tell us to shut-up that bastard has totally corrupted you I’m gonna kill him.” Ace sprang up off the bed.

                        “Back off Ace this is my decision quit butting in!” Luffy yelled.

                        “Over our dead bodies he’s gonna have you.” Ace yelled back and Sabo nodded getting up from the chair.

            That was it Luffy was done trying to explain things calmly to them. He straightened away from the window, and walked up to his two brother. He looked them straight in the eyes not even realizing consciously that his Haki was leaking out all over the two brother. They could handle Luffys powers and his Haki, but Luffy releasing it in the first place was a rare occasion.

            “I said, BACK OFF!” Luffy said as his Haki exploded around the room.

            Ace and Sabo flinched slightly, they both had Haki of their own as well but it was surprising that so much of Luffys Haki was out while he was still wearing his jewelry. There was a blast of energy echoing through the room and then it calmed down. They realized that Luffy was serious.

                        “This is my life, and I can damn well make my own decisions. I choose Zoro and that’s final, I don’t want you guys going over there and breaking down his door in an attempt to kill him.” Luffy said as he calmed back down.

            His brothers sighed in defeat. Luffy wasn’t going to waver an inch the way he was acting. Everyone knew that once Luffy made a decision God himself couldn’t make him change his mind.

                        “Fine, we’ll do it your way.” Ace said.

                        “But if he hurts you we are gonna kill him.” Sabo added.

                        “We won’t kill him because of this morning but Luffy you shouldn’t expect us to be totally nice to him either. I mean he’s taken you and that doesn’t set well with us plus adding the fact what we saw all over your body this morning didn’t exactly make him seem so reluctant.” Ace indicated his chest, “But whatever you’re right this is your life and if this is what you want then we won’t sit here and tell you otherwise.”

            Luffy smiled he knew that eventually they would come around however he really hadn’t intended for his Haki to go overboard.

                        “Thanks guys, it means a lot that you understand me.” Luffy gave both of them a tight hug.

                        “Who else knows about this little crusade of yours?” Sabo inquired.

                        “Just you guys, I think though that Sanji and the others suspect but I doubt they will say anything.” Luffy replied.

                        “Alright well, we’ll back you up Luffy if this is what you truly want.” Ace said smiling warmly at Luffy.

                        “Thanks guys really. Plus I feel kind of nice actually telling someone that I love Zoro rather than just keeping it to myself.” He was really happy.

                        “Yeah alright we get it, anyways we’re gonna go rest for a bit, we drove out here this morning and when we didn’t find you we went through the window, and well you know what happened after that.” They both stood up, hugged Luffy again and then left the room, still trying to come to terms with what had happened,

            Luffy was incredibly delighted how things had turned out, although the Haki bit was a surprise. Even though he wore the jewelry it didn’t mean that with them on he lost all his powers. Even without taking them off, he was still rubber and had Haki, the only thing was that his abilities were limited. When he took them off and used his powers they were much more powerful and destructive. So it wasn’t that just because he was wearing them he was completely powerless, he could still fight with his powers. Haki though wasn’t limited to only power holders. Ace and Sabo were fraternal twins and they had the rare case where they both shared an ability. It didn’t happen often but sometimes twins could be born with the same ability as it happened in their case they both had fire powers.

            Both his brothers had Haki as well as his grandfather. He was fairly certain that both Sanji and Zoro had it as well although they hadn’t unlocked it yet. Although only few had all three types of Haki like Luffy did, most people had two or one. Right now however Luffy was too happy to really give a shit about anything else, he was on a roll. Last night had gone fabulously according to plan and even though he had ran into the problem with his brothers, everything was settled now for him. He went to his closet and picked out some clothes; he had work later on today, so he got his clothes and ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

            The same emotional condition couldn’t be said about Luffys brothers who were still having a hard time grasping that Luffy was in love with Zoro and planned on sleeping with him. They didn’t understand when this had happened and how Luffy had come to love Zoro so fiercely. To the point where he had gotten so mad his Haki had bled through. They remembered all the times that Luffy had rushed off to fight for his friends. Never letting them help because he said those were his fights and that he would handle them. Even when he first rushed out to save Zoro all those years ago, he hadn’t let them help. And they had backed off, they knew Luffy could handle himself. But this wasn’t some badass fight, this was their little brother falling in love with that green-haired demon. They wanted to do something to ensure that they could keep Luffy away from him but they knew it was pointless. Luffy was adamant about this and wouldn’t change his mind no matter what. They sighed looking at each other as they stood inside Aces bedroom, damn this had been one hell of a morning

            Another person was thinking the same thing. Zoro was still contemplating what Luffy had said and done, he convinced himself though that it was only an impulse from Luffy and that it didn’t mean anything. However every time he thought about it that way his chest hurt, he was fooling himself but he refused to admit that even to himself. He had stood there a hand to his lips for a long time after Luffy had left. His lips were still tingling 20 minutes later. To top it off he had to see Luffy at work today, and he didn’t know how he was supposed to act. Not to mentions Luffys last kiss had awakened his dick again. He rushed towards his closet to get his clothes for work as well. Hoping like hell that Luffy could talk some sense into those two overbearing brothers of his, because Zoro knew no matter what they weren’t going to be happy with what had happened. Zoro jumped in the shower his mind full of this morning. He still had no idea what exactly had happened last night, but he could guess from the condition of his body. He ran his fingers lightly over the marks Luffy had left on him, feeling somehow connected to Luffy by touching them.

He had a flash of Luffys beautiful questioning him as to why he’s controlling himself and then it was gone. He wasn’t even sure if that was real so he didn’t give it another thought. Zoro continued to touch every single one of the marks on his body unknowing that next door in the shower Luffy was doing the exact same thing so he could feel connected to Zoro once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I contemplated a lot on whether I should give ace his powers or not and then I decided to give them to both and make them twins. I know its a weird concept but I thought it was more fitting if I gave it to both of them rather than one of them having it. I don't have plans to go into Luffys past anymore than I already have so im making them real brothers I guess. I wanted to point out the bit about Luffys powers because I reread it and realized I hadn't really made it clear as to what exactly the jewelry he wears does for his powers except that they control them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I might write another one today if you guys wanna check later on.


	15. A Nice Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Sabo are depressed about Luffys new development. Zoro contemplates to just roll with it while the rest of the Strawhats are amused.

            After Luffy got out of the shower he dressed for work and left his room, stopping by Ace’s bedroom before going downstairs.

                        “Guys I’m off to work.” He said.

                        “Alright…wait is Zoro working today?” Sabo asked

                        “We usually always have the same shifts so yeah I’m going to meet up with him right now.” Luffy smiled at them.

                        “I see well see you then.” Ace said tightly, Luffy waved and rushed out.

                        “Dammit Sabo I don’t like this, he’s supposed to be our little brother, we are supposed to always protect him. But how the hell are we supposed to protect him from his best friend.” Ace said flopping down on his bed.

                        “There isn’t much we can do, Luffy would hate us if we interfered in any way with his plans to get Zoro, plus we’ve known Zoro for year’s he’s actually not a bad guy.” Sabo was usually the more level-headed brother.

                        “I know he is, he has had Luffys back countless times. It pisses me off that while I want to protect Luffy there isn’t actually anything wrong with Zoro, but I won’t back down I’m going to be every bit the big brother I can with Zoro.” Ace decided firmly.

            Which meant that he was going to torment Zoro relentlessly about his affections for Luffy to make sure they were as deep as what Luffy felt for him. Sabo though was also totally for this matter. While they did actually like Zoro, no way in hell were they going to let him play with Luffys feelings if he didn’t love him back just as much if not more.

            Luffy thundered down the stairs and out the door. He went next door and rang the bell, a few seconds later Zoro came to the door.

                        “Hey Zoro, you all set to go?” Luffy asked.

            The restaurant they worked at ‘The Baratie” didn’t actually have a formal uniform for the waiters. So they usually dressed in slacks and a button up just to seem more professional. Though Zoro still carried his swords and Luffy refused to take off his hat.

                        “Yeah let’s go, love-cook called me and told me he’s also on shift today.”

                        “Oh that’s great maybe he’ll make us something as well.” They started walking towards their part-time job.

            Zoro was feeling conflicted on whether or not he should press matters about what had happened last night.  

                        “I talked it out with Ace and Sabo.” Luffy said suddenly, jarring Zoro out of his thoughts.

                        “What…um…What did they say?” he asked doggedly.

                        “Nothing special, they weren’t too happy about it but I made them listen and they understand.” Luffy replied.

                        “They wanted to kill me didn’t they?” Zoro said.

                        “Yep. Basically they were going to rush right over to do that but I told them it wasn’t only your fault and that I hadn’t done anything less to you as you had done to me.” Luffy explained.

            Oh yeah that’s comforting, Zoro thought. The conversation was headed into awkward territory so Zoro changed the subject.

                        “Luffy, yesterday when that bastard Teach attacked us, what was up with your powers? I’ve never seen you use that before.” Zoro inquired.

                        “Oh you mean the Armament. That’s just Haki, I think that both you and Sanji have it as well.” Luffy replied, “If you want I could help train both of you guys to use it as well. Ace and Sabo can help, they also have it.”

                        “Wait, I have it too? I thought it was just another part of your powers.” Zoro persisted.

                        “It isn’t, Haki is Willpower, so it really doesn’t have much to do with my powers but if you want to know why I unleashed it on a nobody like Teach, its simple he pissed me by trying to kill you guys.” Luffy replied.

                        “So I can use it too, wow that sounds great. Hell yeah I wanna learn if you’re gonna teach me.” Zoro was enthusiastic all of a sudden. He loved any opportunity to become stronger.

                        Luffy smiled he knew Zoro would be happy at the concept. He had been thinking about it for a while now anyways to help both Zoro and Sanji learn it. They probably didn’t even realize they both already had Observation Haki the way they were so unnaturally perceptive about their surroundings. They hadn’t trained together in a while, it would be fun.

                        “Sure I will, we can talk it over with Sanji and then we can decide when we want to do this.” Luffy said.

            Zoros mood lifted and they arrived at work. Luffy had first been hired on as a chore boy, but Sanji’s guardian Zeff, had quickly learned that Luffy couldn’t do menial chores for shit. He had broken every dish he had tried to wash. So they had put him as a waiter, it had taken months to get it to where Luffy didn’t eat every single item he was sent out to serve. Now Luffy could actually control himself while he was working. They went to the locker room to get their aprons, however before they could leave Luffy stopped Zoro by grabbing his arm.

                        “What?” Zoro asked, puzzled.

                        “I want something sweet.” He said looking him in the eyes.

                        “Go ask curly-brows, why you asking me?”

            Luffy took hold of Zoros shoulders silently and pushed him against his closed locker. He grabbed the collar of Zoro’s shirt with both hands and pulled him in.

                        “Because you have exactly what I want.” Luffy said and pressed his lips against Zoros.

            Zoro mind whirled and he gasped at Luffys sudden attack. Luffy took full advantage, sweeping his tongue inside and taking what he wanted. Zoros hands involuntarily rose to the back of Luffys head, and he tangled his fingers in Luffys hair totally caught up in the moment. He returned Luffys kiss with the same amount of passion that Luffy was using to kiss him. His mind kept pushing up thoughts as to why this was happening, but he threw those thoughts out. He had been resisting for so long and right now he didn’t give a shit. Kissing Luffy was heaven and he didn’t want to think about anything other than the feeling of Luffys lips against his.

            Luffys hands on his collar tightened and he pulled Zoro in closer, desperate for more of his touch. He kept kissing him passionately, leaving no part of his mouth unexplored. Zoro did the same to Luffy, there tongue tangling together. Slowly Luffy pulled back and rested his forehead against Zoros, his breathing ragged. Zoros breathing wasn’t much better and they panted together for a while. Luffy straightened and stepped back.

                        “Yep just as sweet as I thought it would be.” He said as he turned and walked to the door, he turned back and looked at Zoro, “You coming?

            Zoros brain caught up and he nodded following Luffy out the locker room and back towards the kitchen. Zoros brain started its usual guilt trip but for once Zoro didn’t want an explanation for why Luffy had kissed him within an inch of his life. He was just going to take it and move on. The more he acted like a fool and questioned everything that happened the more everything turned out badly for him, maybe if he just calmed down a little shit wouldn’t be so damn complicated. Maybe he could calm down on pushing his feelings away all the time. He wasn’t ready to actually do it yet but at least he was thinking about it. Luffy could read Zoros expression like a book, he was definitely contemplating giving in. Which was great if Luffy didn’t know Zoro too well and knew Zoro wouldn’t give in so easily.

            It was fine though he didn’t mind waiting longer, he had already been waiting for years. As they approached the kitchen they were swept away by the bustle of activity. Two seconds inside the kitchen and they were handed plates and sent out to serve orders. Luffy smiled at Zoro as they separated and did their jobs. Around 3 in the after-noon it calmed down and the rest of the Strawhats arrived with smiles.

                        “Hey guys, we’re here to eat.” Nami announced as they sat down.

                        “Yeah bring out the SUPERRRRRR food.” Franky said

                        “Franky stop talking so loudly…oh hi Luffy.” Robin noticed Luffy walk up to them.

                        “Hi Robin, hi guys, what are you all doing here?” Luffy asked, he always so happy to see his friends.

                        “We were hungry so we decided to meet up for lunch, then we remembered you guys were working so we came here.” Usopp explained.

                        “Plus Sanji said he would make me the special hand-made cotton candy the next time I came here.” Chopper was drooling.

                        “I’m so hungry that I can’t tell the front of my stomach from my back anymore, not that I have a stomach to begin with, YOHOHOHOHOH, SKULL JOKE!!” Brook announced waving his arms around.

                        “Oh I knew it was you guys why the hell are you so damn loud?” Zoro said as he walked up.

                        “Shut up Zoro, we are just having fun.” Nami said, the gleam in her eyes reminding him of the money he owed her. Damn her.

            Just then there was a ruckus at the kitchen door and out came Sanji twirling around like a fool with love in his eyes.

                        “Nami Swan, Robin dear I brought you your meals.” He said dancing around the women.

                        “Where the hell is our food?” Usopp asked.

                        “I don’t care about you guys, you can starve.” Sanji said as he continued hovering over the women.

            They all just rolled their eyes. It was hard to believe that such a love-sick fool was actually one of the top fighters in their group. Luffy was smiling at Zoro as they talked about something when suddenly Zeff called them from the kitchen and told them to get their ass back to work. Zoro and Luffy walked away waving to their friends as they headed back to the kitchen. Their friends however, were discussing a very interesting topic.

                        “What’s up with those two?” Usopp asked.

                        “It seems that Luffy has attacked already.” Robin replied.

                        “That may be true but that stubborn moss-head won’t give in so easily he’s gonna continue to fight it.” Sanji added,

                        “Did any of you see their necks, they were both sporting major hickeys.” Nami giggled.

                        “Looks like they were in for a SUPERRR night yesterday.” Franky said chucking out loud.

                        “It would be nice if they could just be happy already, Zoro is really dense.” Usopp said.

                        “YOHOHOHOH I agree, Luffy has already been waiting for a while for him, but he is so very stubborn.” Brook agreed.

                        “I think it’s about time though don’t you think?” Chopper observed.

            Everyone agreed. They all had had a slight idea about Luffys feelings for Zoro and vice versa but they hadn’t been confirmed until yesterday. When Luffy and Zoro had been late Sanji had spilled the beans about the conversation he had with Zoro the night before. Luffys feeling shad been harder to figure out because he was so very secretive about some stuff, but they had put two and two together and figured it out. Luffy did always go the extra mile for Zoro. His friends knew that Luffy treasured each and every one of them but Luffy and Zoro had a special bond. It had just taken the Strawhats a while to figure out that it was love that bound those two idiots together. They watched for a while as Luffy and Zoro worked the floor, serving food and then going back to the kitchen to get more.

                                    “It’s about damn time indeed.” Sanji said smiling at the two fools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is turning out way longer than I had originally planned. this chapter was a bit slow, but I wanted to get the rest of the Strawhats join into the fun. I also wanted to show Zoros resolve wavering a little from his decision to push away his feelings. He might not do it yet but he will. I also wanted to add the Haki bit because I want them to learn it so I don't know if I'm actually going to write out the whole training session yet but I will see what happens, because I want both of them to learn it before something I have in mind to add later on. I'm also curious to see what's going to happen when I start writing Ace and Sabo going up against Zoro to test his feelings of love. Well I hope you enjoyed and as always keep reading.


	16. The Monster Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another attack on the boys brings out a full on battle. Luffy gets hurt and Zoro and Sanji are pissed.

            After work Luffy, Zoro and Sanji left together. The rest of the Strawhats had left after they had finished eating earlier and it was around 9 now, they usually worked full day on the weekends. They were tired. As they walked they discussed their plans for the training process. Sanji was all for training to be able to utilize his Haki, he was just as excited as Zoro had been.

                        “When do you wanna do this Luffy?” Sanji asked.

                        “You tell me I’m alright for whenever you guys want to start.” Luffy replied.

                        “How about we start tomorrow early morning?” Zoro suggested.

                        “Yeah the sooner the better I agree with moss-head.” Sanji agreed.

                        “Great, we’ll start off with just me and then I can ask Ace and Sabo whenever they come home next time because they are leaving tomorrow night.” Luffy said, the other two nodded in agreement.

                        “Boy I’m soo excit…” Luffy abruptly stopped.

            Zoros hands went to the swords strapped at his waist and Sanji’s leg tensed. Someone was after them again. All three of them whirled around, prepared for battle. Behind them there was a very bulky man standing, and more were closing in, surrounding the three guys. It was dark so they couldn’t clearly see their faces, but it seemed that they were surrounded by at least 50 guys.

                        “Who the fuck are you?” Zoro demanded his hand itching to unsheathe his swords.

                        “You want an introduction?” A deep voice sneered out as the bulky man walked into the streetlight.

            He was very heavy set, with a sort of mask around the top half of his face, and his arm had a weird contraption on it.

                        “Of course we do, we’re not so rude as to beat the hell outta you without asking your name first.” Sanji said calmly.

                        “You damn cocky brat, you guys were the one who beat up Blackbeard.” He shot at them.

                        “Who the fuck is Blackbeard?” Luffy asked.

                        “His real names Teach, he works with me.” He replied.

                        “Oh that wimp, yeah that was me.” Luffy raised his hand.

                        “You little bastards put him in the hospital with a broken face.” He was getting angrier.

                        “Well he did try to kill us, I would call it more of self-defense with insurance to make sure he didn’t come back.” Zoro answered, undoing the bandana tied to his arm and putting it on.

                        “You won’t remain cocky for long, I’m Jesus Burgess, and they sent me to take your head.” He announced.

            Luffy just raised his eyebrow at the man. Sanji tapped the front of his shoes down getting ready for battle. Zoro finished tying the bandana over his head.

                        “Luffy how do you wanna do it?” Zoro asked.

                        “Let’s deal with the grunts first and then start on this bastard.” Luffy decided, both his friends nodded and rushed off.

            The next few seconds were a flurry of movement. All that were heard were the sounds of Sanji’s kicks, Zoros swords and the groaning and falling of the grunts left and right. Luffy didn’t even bother taking off his jewelry these guys were so not worth it. Zoros ‘ONIGIRI’, Sanji’s “Kick Course’ and Luffys “Gum-Gum Gatling’ were sending men flying everywhere, they never stood a chance. There was a reason the Strawhats had named them ‘The Monster Trio’. They beat the hell out of every single one of those grunts without even breaking a sweat. Sanji’s kicks were madly destructive as were Zoros Swords, and he ended up actually cutting a few streetlamps down and some walls as well, he always overdid it.

            Jesus looked on, he hadn’t realized that they were this strong. Blackbeard was a pretty strong guy, he had taken out a lot of bigshots. It had surprised when Jesus had found him in the hospital because of his latest mission. His anger grew, he had worked with Blackbeard for years and no way in hell some brats had taken him out. He watched on, apparently the strongest one was that rubber bastard, he could see him taking out a few guys at a time, the other two were pretty strong too. The swordsman was cutting up his men and blondie was kicking the shit outta them. They’re weren’t many men left, so Jesus decided to act, he pulled a knife and walked in behind the rubber bastard. Luffy sensed his presence but his hands were full dealing with the grunts. He punched the two in hands and turned ready to beat the bastard when Jesus stabbed him in his side.

            Zoro and Sanji turned and saw what happened. They saw Luffy standing there with a knife buried in the left side of his torso, blood spreading all over his shirt. They knew better than to think that was enough to take out Luffy but they knew he was hurt. They finished off the last few grunts and stepped up behind the bleeding Luffy, although Zoro wanted nothing more than to kill the bastard he knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t be irrational during a fight. Luffy hadn’t even flinched and stood upright even with the knife still buried in him.

                        “Where did you manage to find a knife made out of sea-stone?” Luffy asked him.

            It was sea-stone that meant that Luffy was more hurt than he was letting on but Luffy continued to hold his ground.

                        “A nice touch isn’t it the higher ups sent it to me to use on you.” He said laughing although the look in the three guys’ eyes was making him uneasy.

They didn’t even seem worried that he had just stabbed their leader the two in the back actually had confident smiles on their faces their eyes narrowed dangerously. The one named Luffy stared at him like he didn’t even notice the knife protruding from his stomach. He slowly raised his hand to his bracelet and removed it along with both his studs. He shot his arm down quickly, and the rubber of his limbs bunched up for a second before shooting back to normal, however the effect wasn’t exactly normal. Luffys skin started glowing red and steam was coming off his body in waves.

            “Second Gear,” Luffy said and he suddenly disappeared from sight.

Sanji and Zoro watched not even allowing their surprise to show on their faces. They hadn’t seen this techniques before but it was really cool. Luffy was moving around so fast it was hard for Jesus to keep track of him. He would appear for a second before disappearing again. Every time Jesus caught a glimpse of the teenager he attacked but he missed every time because Luffy disappeared again. Suddenly he reappeared right in front of Zoro and Sanji and gave them a look before disappearing again. They understood at once. Luffy wanted them to wait until after his attack before they both attacked Jesus. Fine, they nodded and waited for their turn.

            “Gum-Gum,” Luffy started reappearing again a few feet away from Jesus his left arm raised as if he was aiming. Burgess smiled, that just meant he knew where the attack was coming from and he could dodge it, boy was he wrong, “JET PISTOLLLL!”

Luffys attack was so fast they almost didn’t see it. Jesus flew backwards, blood shooting out of his mouth. What the hell had just happened? One second he had been staring down the little bastard and a second later he was flying in the air and he felt as though he had been shot even though he knew he hadn’t been. He landed on the ground and struggled to get his bearings. As he painfully managed to stand up he noticed the other two brats looming over him.

            “Don’t eve mess with Luffy you asshole.” They said in unison and they attacked.

Zoro shot out his ‘Nine-sword Style Demon Asura’ and Sanji used his ‘Diable Jambe’ a combination of these two was deadly as first Jesus was cut in countless places and then impacted by burning hot kicks. Jesus fell back down real quick, the punches administered from his arm with the contraption were very destructive, yet he hadn’t even been able to throw a single one. And the two bastards had broken the thing on his arm. He was in immense pain but the Strawhats weren’t finished with him yet. Luffy walked up between the other two, looking every bit as the destructive person he was rumored to be. The knife was still jammed in his body but he made no attempt to take it out.

                        “Who sent you?” Luffy put a hand on Jesus’s throat and started strangling him.

                        “Let go...I ca…I can’t breathe.” He gasped out, Luffy only tightened his hold, “Fine, I…I’ll…tell you!”

            Luffy released him immediately and he slumped onto the floor gasping for air.

                        “Speak up.” Luffy demanded.

                        “I don’t know what the gangs name is,” he wheezed out, “but the three highest members are called “The Admirals.”

                        “What do they want with us?” He asked.

                        “All I know is that they want to kill you bastards, I don’t know why.” He said

            Luffy straightened up and turned away.

                        “Sanji.” He said simply.

            Sanji moved in quickly from the side and kicked the man once with so much force that the man went flying and lost consciousness. He turned away from the fallen man and lit up his cigarette, taking a long draw from it. Zoro sheathed his swords back and pulled off his bandana and putting it back on his arm. Luffy started walking away from the people fallen all over the floor, pulling his jewelry from his pocket. However as soon as he put them on he felt incredibly light-headed. He almost fell forward if it wasn’t for Zoro and Sanji grabbing him from behind by putting their arms around his waist and steadying him.

                        “That’s enough Luffy, let us take care of you now.” Sanji said.

                        “Pull…Pull out the knife.” Luffy told him.

                        “Let’s get you home first.” Zoro stated.

                        “No, the knife….it’s making me feel worse because of the sea-stone. It’s adding too much to the sea-stone I already wear and its overwhelming me, so take it out, NOW.” He demanded.

            Sanji didn’t know what else to do but listen to Luffy. They led him to the side of the road.

                        “Zoro you sit down and he can lean against you while I pull out the knife, if we lean him against the wall it’s gonna be way more uncomfortable.” Sanji said, Zoro nodded.

            He sat down against a wall and then steadied Luffy as Sanji lowered him down so Luffy could sit with his back against Zoros chest. Luffy sat down and a groan of pain escaped him.

                        “Moss-head hold him tightly so I can pull out this stupid knife.”

            Zoros arms went under Luffys from behind and he settled them firmly on Luffys chest. He pulled Luffy tightly towards him and held him there as Sanji went to work. He started first by slowly holding the hilt to test how deep it went, dammit it was all the way in.

                        “Luffy it’s all the way in, it’s gonna hurt so hang on alright,”

                        “Yeah just do it,” Luffy said and braced himself, he had a high pain tolerance so he wasn’t really worried.

            Sanji used one hand to brace onto Luffys stomach while the other one pulled the knife out slowly. The sea-stone was the biggest problem. Luffy could walk off a stab wound any day of the week. But the sea-stone knife was causing him more pain than a normal one ever would. And he had too much on him, the jewelry he wore was specifically for his abilities, adding more made him weaker than necessary. Sanji jerked his hand a little and Luffys head fell back on Zoros shoulder, a hiss of pain escaping his lips. Sanji seeing Luffys condition decided the faster he pulled it out the faster Luffy would be out of pain. With a quick flick of his hand he pulled the knife all the way out and tossed it aside. Zoro released his hold on Luffy who was slumped on him panting. Sanji ripped of a section of his shirt and tied it around Luffys wound, satisfied with his work he stood up.

                        “Zoro put him on your back, let’s carry him home.” Zoro complied settling Luffy on his back than standing up.

                        “I’m alright now guys you can let me down.” Luffy protested he was slowly regaining his strength.

                        “We know you are, but it would make us feel better if we did this.” Zoro said as they started walking.

            Luffy sighed they could be just as stubborn as he was. He leaned into Zoros back.

                        “Dammit Ace and Sabo are gonna be pissed.” Luffy said.

                        “Yeah they definitely will be, we all look like shit.” Sanji added.

            They were all ragged. Their clothes torn and dirty. Blood from different people splattering all over them. Their faces were also pretty messy, their hair going every which way.

                        “Not just Ace and Sabo though, when the rest of our friends find out they ain’t gonna be too happy either.” Zoro state, they were gonna be pretty mad.

            Luffy and Sanji sighed their agreement as they arrived at Luffys house. As soon as Ace opened the door he exploded at Luffys condition.

                        “What the hell happened to him!?” He demanded Sabo right behind him looking ready to murder.

            Sanji explained the whole story. They told Zoro to take Luffy to his room while they rushed around downstairs getting the things together to treat Luffy. Zoro climbed up the stairs being careful as not to shake Luffy too much. Getting to his room Zoro laid him on the bed and opened Luffys shirt to observe the wound. The back of Zoros shirt where Luffy had rested was covered in Luffys blood. Zoro clenched his teeth he was so mad he wanted to go back to where that Jesus bastard was and beat the hell out of him again, he got up to walk away, but Luffy grabbed his hand.

            He turned and stared down at Luffy lying in the bed. He looked much better then when the knife was still in him but Zoro could tell he needed to sleep to regain his strength. His eyes were already half-closed. Luffy just stared back at him, and then gave his arm a gentle tug. Zoro didn’t need anything else, he leaned down and captured Luffys lips. Kissing him with every ounce of fear he had felt since he saw the man stab Luffy. He knew Luffy could handle it but he went crazy if anyone harmed Luffy. He kissed him fervently taking his mouth as he wished. Luffy gave back every ounce of it. Zoro might not admit it but all his feelings were pouring out in that kiss. He pushed his tongue inside and took what he wanted, his heart pounding. They continued for a while, kissing each other with love until they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Zoro pulled back and stared into Luffys eyes.

                        “Don’t leave me.” Luffy said as he closed his eyes.

                        “Never.” Zoro whispered back to him, Luffy smiled and let sleep overtake him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it might be painfully obvious I don't know how to write a fight scene. sorry about that I did my best though. I know that Zoros and Sanji's attacks were serious over-kill but I thought it was fitting for a bastard like Jesus Burgess. I wanted to show Sanji as a badass because he has been seriously neglected in the series right now so just a reminder that he's just as badass as both Luffy and Zoro, he just hasn't fought a worthy opponent yet since the two years. the sea-stone thing if anyone was confused was the sea-stone that Luffy wears was specifically produced by his own body to control his powers. Adding more restrains his powers and abilities too much that's why he was hurt more and was weaker by the knife wound. we've all seen Luffy walk off worse attacks than that but I just wanted to add a bit of a dramatic moment he's still just as badass in this story as he is in the series. Hope you enjoyed!


	17. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffys wounds get treated and Zoro decides to stop running.

            Ace and Sabo both appeared at Luffys door and paused. Seeing Zoro sitting next to Luffy they stepped inside the room and walked over to him. Sanji entered right behind them but stayed at the door, leaning against its frame with his arms folded across his chest. Ace laid a comforting hand on Zoro’s shoulder and he turned and looked up, his eyes full of pain. Ace pulled him up and moved him out of the way so Sabo could get to work cleaning and dressing Luffys wound. They were all silent, no sound was heard in the room except for Luffys low snores and Sabos quick movements. He finished tying the bandage around Luffys waist and stood up, turning towards the other three in the room.

                        “I’m sorry guys.” Zoro said solemnly.

                        “Why are you sorry?” Ace asked him.

                        “Because I didn’t protect him, I’m his best friend it’s my job to always have his back.” Zoro stated

                        “You did have his back and you always have, haven’t you.” Ace said gently.

                        “Yeah, and don’t think we don’t know about the Kuma incident, we made Sanji tell us.” Sabo added, “You’ve always done your best for him and we know that.”

            Zoro flashed Sanji a look and he just shrugged. He had been forced to tell them after they had cornered him and demanded information about what had happened.

                        “If you wanna throw guilt around them I’m just as bad, I couldn’t protect him either.” Sanji stated, he was also angry that he couldn’t defend Luffy.

                        “Both of you stop it,” Ace commanded, “No one’s at fault here, Luffy can take care of himself and we all know it. Shit happens alright, and if you wanna blame anyone blame the bastards who keep sending people to kill you.”

            Zoro and Sanji were both quiet, they knew Ace was right but they still had a lingering feeling of guilt at not being able to protect their best friend. Sanji loved Luffy in his own way, it wasn’t romantic love, it was love based on trust and friendship; seeing Luffy hurt and in pain upset him quite a lot as well. The Strawhats weren’t just a group of friends, they were a family; who looked out for each other with everything they had. All four guys turned and stared at Luffys sleeping form, he had changed each and every one of their lives for the better and he was an important person to all of them.

                        “Come on guys let’s go and let him sleep in peace.” Ace said standing up.

            Sanji and Sabo nodded and walked out of the room with Ace following close behind. Zoro however just moved the chair he was sitting on next to Luffys bed and sat down. Taking Luffys hand he tangled their fingers together and just held on tightly. Ace paused on his way out and turned to see what Zoro was doing. He didn’t say a word just smiled and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

‘He sure does love him’ he thought as he made is way downstairs to join the others.

Zoro wasn’t even aware that everyone had left, his entire being was solely focused on Luffy. He was upset with himself as well despite what Ace and Sabo had said, he felt like he was lacking in the ability to protect Luffy. That made him furious. For the weeks since he had discovered his feelings for Luffy he had been running, from Luffy and the feelings that welled up in his heart. He was a fool for thinking he could outrun them, Luffy was too precious to him. In his mind he was well aware that Luffy was going to be alright, but his heart was squeezing painfully, knowing that someone had hurt Luffy while he hadn’t done anything to stop it. Everyone knew Luffy was crazy powerful and he was quite adept at handling himself no matter what. Zoros fingers tightened as he remembered the feeling he had felt when he saw that knife enter Luffys body. His heart had stopped and he had gone motionless, but Luffy was going to be fine. Luffy was always fine.

Well he was through running, he decided. No more guilt or embarrassment from the feelings he had towards his friend. He was just going to take in everything. The worst that could happen would be that Luffy wouldn’t share the same feelings, he would never treat Zoro differently because of something like this. He eyes were glued to Luffys face as he made that decision. Leaning down he kissed Luffys temple gently. Straightening he took the hand he was holding and raised it to his forehead and leaned into it.

            “I love you Luffy.” He whispered to him.

 

In the morning…

            Luffys opened his eyes slowly. He was alive, that was nice he thought to himself smiling. Trying to move he immediately stopped as pain shot up from his wound. Damn that Jesus bastard and the sea-stone, if it had been a normal stab wound he would fine after sleeping on it. He tried lifting his left arm towards his head but it wouldn’t budge. Turning his head he smiled at what he found. Zoro was sitting on the chair with his back bent over so his head resting on Luffys mattress, clutching his hand tightly even in sleep. He hadn’t left him just as he had promised. He tugged on his hand slightly and Zoro opened his beautiful emerald eyes. He straightened his back and then looked down at Luffy.

                        “Morning Luffy,” he smiled.

                        “Hi Zoro” he said returning the smile.

                        “How you feeling?”

                        “Much better than yesterday.” He replied continuing to hold onto his hand.

            Zoro wanted to grab Luffy and never let him go but he knew he couldn’t, not right now at least. They didn’t say another word, their eyes speaking every word for them. A knock on the door broke the spell and Sabo walked in with Ace and Sanji close behind him.

                        “Hey guys.” Luffy said sitting up with Zoros help.

                        “LUFFY!” Ace yelled as he rushed over and pushed Zoro out of the way so he could hug his little brother.

            Bastard, Zoro thought, rubbing his back where he hit the wall.

                        “It’s alright Ace, I’m totally fine, see.” Luffy consoled his loving brother.

            Ace refused to let go and continued to hold Luffy in his arms.

                        “Luffy you idiot how are you feeling?” Sanji asked.

                        “I’m okay, feeling much better thanks to you guys.” He replied as he managed to get Ace to loosen his hold on him.

            Ace moved out of the way as Sabo walked over to look over Luffys injuries again.

                        “Looks better than yesterday, does it hurt to move?” He asked Luffy.

                        “Yeah it does but nothing I can’t handle.” Luffy replied.

                        “Okay well take it easy for a while, stay in bed today alright? We’ll take care of you.” Sabo redressed his wound.

            Ace helped Luffy up and took him to the bathroom to assist him with all the movement he needed to do. Zoro took the time that Luffy was gone to go back home through Luffys window and get cleaned up. He was still nasty from the night before, so he quickly undressed. Takingoff his shirt he noticed the big circle of blood from where Luffys wound had beld through when he had carried him. The thought of it made Zoro angry all over again. He calmed himself down and jumped into the shower. There wasn’t much point in getting angry right now. After finishing he came out only to find an intruder in his room.

                        “What do you want love-cook?” he asked when he saw Sanji lounging on his bed.

                        “I’m here to borrow your shower and your clothes moss-head.” He had also stayed over because he was worried about Luffy.

                        “Why don’t you just go home curly-brows?”

                        “I will after I shower though I just needed assurance that Luffys okay.” He said opening Zoros closet and picking clothes out for himself.    

                        “Don’t just touch my things moron.”

                        “Shut up you idiot, hurry up and go back over Luffys out now.” Sanji shot over his back as he closed the door to Zoros bathroom.   

            Zoro’s heart jumped at the mention of Luffy and he quickly went back over to his house. However, his efforts to reach Luffy as he entered his bedroom were thwarted by the swarm of their friends. Everyone was hovering around Luffy who was now back on his bed freshly showered.

                        “Luffy are you alright, Sanji told us what happened.” Nami said worriedly.

                        “I’m fine I’ll be up and about in no time.” He answered.

                        “Sea-stone knife you say,” Robin said. “It’s the first time I’m hearing about something like that. That’s an interesting choice for a weapon.”

                        “I know it was quite unexpected but I’m alright. Plus I had Chopper check me out and he’s the best with medical knowledge that I know.” Luffy praised

                        “Just because you say nice things it doesn’t make me happy you bastard.” Chopper blushed and started waving his arms and clapping in happiness.

            The rest of the group continued asking questions about what had happened. They were mad that they hadn’t been able to help but they were so happy Luffy was alright. Luffy was the glue that held them all together, without him nothing would be the same. Zoro leaned against the wall next to the window silently observing the antics of his friends. Brook started a song to cheer Luffy up and Franky started showing him the new weapons he had built, which made Luffy, Usopp and Choppers eyes gleam with happiness. They were crazy about his different robotic attributes. Sanji came back after his shower and immediately started drooling over the women and Brook joined him in asking them to show him their panties. Nami smacked him outta the way, like always.

After an hour of excitement they all left, promising to call later that night. Ace and Sabo stuck their head through the door to tell Luffy they were going out for a bit to get some things. After Luffy assured them a hundred times he would be fine, they left shutting the door behind them. Suddenly it was only Zoro and Luffy left in the house.

                        “It sucks that we can’t train like we had decided we would.” Luffy said.

                        “It’s alright, we can do that after you get better.”

                        “Yeah I suppose, but I was really looking forward to it.” He whined.

                        “I know just rest up and you’ll be good as new in no time. Then you can help me and curly brows get stronger.” Zoro consoled him.

            Luffy smiled up as Zoro took the chair beside his bed again.

                        “I know you’re mad about what happened. You can yell at me if you want.” Luffy stated.

                        “I’m not mad I was just upset that I couldn’t protect you.” He retorted.

                        “I don’t need protection Zoro, you know that.”

                        “Or course I do, but that doesn’t stop me from worrying about you, you know.” He shot back.

            Luffy understood what he was saying. He scooted over on his bed then held out a hand to Zoro.

                        “Lie down with me.” He said, waiting for Zoro’s answer.

            Without hesitation Zoro took his hand and lowered himself down beside him. Luffy was taken aback at how easy that had been. He had been prepared to hear Zoros refusal but he had complied so easily. He smiled, this meant they were making progress. He snuggled himself into Zoros side and snuck his had under the other man’s shirt, to feel the heat of his skin against the palm of his hand. He craved this heat and the feelings he had just being beside this wonderful man. Zoros hand came up and held his in place under his shirt. They stayed like that for a while not saying anything, merely letting the warmth of their body’s fill up their senses. After a while Zoro made his move.

            He propped up on his elbow and leaned over Luffy. The other man just stared back waiting for Zoros next action. Slowly leaning down Zoro took his lips, molding them to his own. Luffy sighed in contentment, savoring the feeling of everything that was Zoro. They kissed for a while their tongues tangling together both demanding dominance over the other. Slowly Zoro pulled back and made his way down Luffys neck, kissing and sucking more marks into his skin. While working on his neck his hands went to the edge of Luffys shirt and slid the material up to expose his chest and torso. He continued moving down, kissing every inch of skin he could. Luffy was out of his mind with desire and happiness, both fusing together. He couldn’t believe that Zoro was finally taking action while totally being in the right state of mind. Zoros mouth latched onto his nipples and he moaned aloud.

            It was thrilling and exhilarating. The taste of Luffy was driving him insane. He worked Luffys nipples, giving each of them the attention they deserved. His hands moved down towards the front of Luffys shorts and he unbuttoned them, his lips never leaving the other man’s body. Lowering the zipper he pushed his hand inside, palming Luffys erection through his boxer. Luffys breathy moans the sweetest music to his ears. He pushed Luffy’s shorts and boxers down to his knees, freeing his throbbing cock. Grabbing it he gave it a couple of strokes, testing the feel of it in his hands and his mouth moved off Luffys nipples and moved south. He made his way slowly down Luffys body as his hand continued its slow strokes. Luffy’s moans were spilling out uncontrollably, echoing throughout the room.

            Zoro lowered his mouth towards Luffys erection, pausing to place sweet kisses on the inside of his thighs. He looked up to find Luffy looking down at him his mouth ready to spout protest. He waved his hand as to shut him up.

                        “Let me take care of you.’ He said as he took Luffy length into his mouth.

            Luffy gasped out loud at the incredible sensation of being inside Zoros mouth. And while Zoro didn’t know exactly how he was supposed to do this he did his best. He worked his tongue on the underside of Luffys cock, and hollowed his cheeks out to suck. The part he couldn’t fit into his mouth, he dealt with by putting his hand there and working it that way. Zoro sucked at Luffys length, moving his head up and down, getting every part he could reach. He moved to the top, flicking his tongue inside the slit and then going down again. Luffy was out of his mind with pleasure, his entire body writhing on the bedsheets. The movement caused him some pain but he completely ignored it, his mind focused solely on where his length disappeared into Zoros mouth. His hips involuntarily thrusting up into Zoros hot mouth. He was so close he could feel his release pooling in his lower belly.

                        “Zoro…stop…I…I’m gon…gonna…cum” he tried to warn Zoro but he paid him no mind, continuing to suck and lave at Luffys cock.

            With a shout Luffy was coming, shooting into Zoros mouth before Zoro lifted his head away and swallowed what was already there. The rest of it released all over his stomach and some on Zoros face. Luffy was kind of embarrassed when he saw that, but Zoro acted like it was nothing. He just grabbed a t-shirt off Luffys floor and cleaned them both up. Luffy was lethargic in the after pleasure bliss he was feeling. His limbs felt heavy so he didn’t even try to move. Zoro carefully pulled up his boxers and shorts again and tucked him inside before buttoning them back up. Going up he pulled Luffy’s shirt down and smoothed it over with his hands. Laying down beside Luffy again he pulled him against his body. Luffy turned his head and they kissed slowly as if they had no care in the world. Luffy smiled into the kiss, he really didn’t have a care in the world right now. He was beyond happy.

            The Zoro that he had been waiting for had finally stopped running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't upload all day but I was at a picnic out of town so I had no computer on me on which I could write on. this chapter in the beginning I was having major writers block, but after a while I was able to pull it together and finish the chapter. if I make mistakes its probably because I'm writing this at like 1 in the morning, so sorry guys. so I know I'm not the best at the sexual content o put in there but I use my imagination to make it seem like I know what I'm talking about so if something seems weird to u just cough it up to my imagination not being as accurate as I was hoping. anyways once again I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. :)


	18. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy revels in the new development between him and his best friend, and Zoro remembers the forgotten night.

            While Luffy was really happy about the progress he and Zoro had made he was still concerned about the people that had attacked them. He had never heard of anyone called ‘The Admirals’ and he was troubled about who they were. They had to be pretty legit the way they kept sending their lackeys to kill them. And Luffy had also noticed that while initially they had been following all of the Strawhats, both times the attacks had only been towards Luffy, Zoro and Sanji who had been there for the second one. It was as if they were trying to take out the strongest before starting on the weaker ones. Luffy knew that his friends weren’t weak, they all had their own way of fighting and were masters at it. He was well aware that they could all handle themselves should the need arise that they needed to defend their lives.

                        “Have you guys ever heard of anyone called ‘The Admirals’?” Luffy asked Ace and Sabo as they were packing to go back to college.

                        “They were the ones who attacked you guys, right?” Ace asked.

                        “Yeah, I’ve never heard of them before and I have dealt with a lot of bigshots.” Luffy answered.

                        “Definitely rings a bell but I can’t exactly remember where I heard that before.” Sabo said rubbing his head.

                        “It does sound familiar. Tell you what, back at college I have a friend who has a lot of info on most gangs on the island I’ll ask him and then call you if I find something out.” Ace zipped up his duffel then walked over to Luffy who was lounging on his bed.

                        “How you doing?” he asked cradling his face in his hands.

                        “I’m doing great, I want to go to school tomorrow but Chopper won’t let me and Zoro refused to go because he wants to look after me.” Luffy told him.

                        “That boy really has some deep feelings for you.” Ace mused, “He’s barely left your side since you came home injured yesterday.”

            The sunniest smile appeared on Luffys face. 

                        “We let him off the hook this time with the big brother routine, but next time we come over we are going all out on him.” Sabo assured.

                        “Yeah, yeah I know you guys are just dying to torment him, just go a little easy on him, it took me a while to get him to open up this much.” Luffy answered back, “By the way as soon as I’m better I’m training Zoro and Sanji to learn Haki.”

                        “That’s good I know those two have it. Next time we come over we’ll also help with their training.” Ace approved.

                        “I’m pretty sure they will learn quickly they have a lot of potential.” Sabo added.

                        “Well Luffy, we gotta go now, you sure you will be alright?” Ace said glancing at his watch.           

                        “Yes I’m fine, Zoros staying with me.” He smiled brightly.             

                        “That moss-head better take care of you or we’ll kill him.” Ace ruffled Luffys head.

            Ace and Sabo both picked up their bags, gave Luffy giants hugs and then left, promising to call if they found out any info on the gang. Luffy smiled to himself, they really cared about him so much. He got up and slowly walked back to his own room. Zoro was sitting up on his bed reading a novel. One arm bent behind his head as his eyes intently read the words. He didn’t notice Luffy enter the room, too engrossed in his book to notice he was standing next to the bed. Luffy slowly climbed on the bed and sat down between Zoros open legs, settling his back against his chest. Zoro was taken by surprise at the sudden intrusion but then he relaxed. His free arm coming around to encircle Luffys waist. And that was it; no words were needed as they sat snuggled against each other.

For the next several days Luffy was recuperating. Although he was a fast healer, Chopper had insisted that he rest up for a few days and he obliged. Zoro rarely left his side. They hadn’t done anything overtly sexual since the night Zoro had goes down on Luffy. While they weren’t having full on sex there were little touches here and there. Stolen kisses when no one was looking, Luffys heart was incredibly elated. He actually understood what it meant to be on cloud nine. Even though Zoro had yet to admit the depth of his feelings, they had made more progress than a few days ago when Zoro would run away after the slightest touch.

            A week later Luffy was back on his feet, in almost perfect health. The wound had mostly healed to the point where Luffy barely felt it anymore. He had started working with Zoro and Sanji to teach them both Haki, and they had been making steady progress since then. They had both grasped the basics of Armament and Observation Haki and Luffy focused on those two the most. Luffy was sure in a few more weeks they would be able to use it effortlessly, both of them were really strong fighters. Ace had called to let him know that he still hadn’t found out the right information but that they were really close and asked Luffy to sit tight and take care of his friends.

            When Luffy got back to school he was swept up into exams that were coming up. All the work he had missed had piled on and he was spending all his free time doing make-up work. Luffy and Zoro worked together catching up and studying for exams, the development in their relationship put on hold as they worked towards passing their classes. The day they finished their last exam everyone met up at Nami’s house afterschool for a celebration. They celebrated Luffys recovery along with the end of exam week, partying late into the night. There was literally no party like a Strawhats party. When they partied they went all out with food and booze and loud music. There was always so much excitement and cheerfulness between them that everyone usually had a blast. On the way home afterwards Zoro and Luffy walked together.

            Zoro had drunken a lot of alcohol but he wasn’t drunk by any means. He and Luffy walked home in the hushed night. They didn’t say anything, just walked in silence. After a while Luffys hand came up and intertwined his fingers with Zoros. He waited for Zoros rejection but it never came, instead Zoros fingers tightened holding on to Luffy. He smiled into the night, if this wasn’t perfection, Luffy didn’t know what was. As they got to their houses, they were both reluctant to let go of each other’s hands. Finally Luffy loosened his fingers, and Zoro turned away slightly disappointed. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned back to level his eyes with Luffys.

                        “What?” he asked.

                        “Won’t you give me something sweet?” Luffy asked his eyes never wavering from Zoros.

            He understood at once what Luffy wanted. Zoro took Luffy by the shoulder and walked him backwards until his back touched the tree between their houses. As if he was holding fragile glass he cradled Luffys face between his hands and then bent his head. Slowly nibbling on Luffys bottom lip for a second, waiting for a Luffy to give him access to his mouth. He parted his lips without hesitation for Zoros intrusion. Zoro’s tongue inched inside Luffys mouth, savoring the warmth of his mouth. Luffy moaned and his hands came up to tangle in Zoros hair, lightly pulling at the strands. Knowing that he was the only one who got to have Zoro like this was intoxicating to Luffy. He still had work to do to actually get Zoro to admit his feelings and tumble between the sheets with him, but for now this was enough. Zoros knee went up between Luffys legs and he reveled at the pleasure it brought him. They were both incredibly hard the love they felt for each other pouring out in the movement of their lips. Luffy nipped slightly at Zoros tongue causing the other man to groan into his mouth, a sound which Luffy swallowed up eagerly. They kissed for a long time, when they were in each other’s arms it was as if time lost meaning for them altogether. Luffy raised his hands to Zoros chest and lightly pushed him back, he stepped back immediately. Their breathing ragged as they stared at each other will desire filled eyes.

            Even though Luffy wanted nothing more than to throw Zoro down and have his way with him, he didn’t. He had promised himself he would only take Zoro fully after he admitted in words to him that he was in love with him. Luffy was sure that the other man loved him but until he said it to Luffy, he wouldn’t take him. Luffy wanted Zoro to come to him without a single doubt in his mind about them, then and only then would he take him. As their breathing calmed down, Luffy turned to go back to his house and paused. Turning back to Zoro he took his face in his hands and lowered the other man’s head. Luffy planted a desperate kiss on Zoros forehead.

                        “Goodnight Zoro.” He said as he walked towards his house without looking back.

            Zoros heart beat had sped up again with that last kiss Luffy had given him. He was so desperately in love with Luffy that it was becoming harder to resist all that Luffy was offering him. He had absolutely no idea of what was going on in Luffys head. He wondered to himself how deep Luffys feelings for him went, whether they had more depth than that of a best friend. He turned towards his own house and walked inside. His mind was filled with the other man and the way it had been since the morning he woke up after he had gotten drunk. Luffy was so damn beautiful sometimes Zoro felt like he imagined him, he was halfway up to his room when that thought occurred and he immediately stopped.

            The memories came flooding back. He recalled telling Luffy that exact same thing. His mind drowned in images of what had happened that night. He remembered Luffy had been worried about him and he had asked him if he was fine and Luffy had admitted to Luffy he was never alright when he was next to him. He blushed, he couldn’t believe he had actually said that. Luffy asking him what he did and Zoro telling him all he did was exist and that was enough for him. Recollections of him telling Luffy that every time he was around him his heart sped up like crazy and he lost control. His heart almost stopped as his memory brought forth the last few details.

            ‘Why are you trying to control yourself?’ Luffy had asked him.

            ‘Dammit I don’t know WHY!’ he had shouted as he had pushed him down onto the carpet, ‘I don’t wanna lose you.’

            Zoros hand came up and clutched his heart.

            ‘Who said you’re ever going to lose me’ Luffy had said staring into his eyes.

            He ran up to his room and flopped down on his bed. Everything that had transpired after that was molded into Zoros brain. The kisses, the touches, the tastes. Zoro ran a hand over his chest remembering Luffys mouth latching on to his body. Recalling how he and Luffy had held each other that night after they had given each other hand jobs. Zoros heart beat was going insane. Luffy hadn’t told him any of this, he knew Luffy remembered that night but he hadn’t said anything. What did that mean? Did Luffy dislike it so much he wanted to ignore it? No, that wasn’t possible because of what had been happening since that night, if anything they had been all over each other since then. He wasn’t going to say anything to Luffy yet, he decided. He needed time to think this through, this was a new development he hadn’t been aware of. He loved Luffy with every ounce of his being, and he hoped Luffy felt the same. Because if not Zoro was setting himself up for one hell of a broken heart, one that might never heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a bit slow but I swear I'm going somewhere with this story. the past few chapters have been really slow I know. I have something in mind but I cant just throw it in the story without having the events that lead up to it. I know Haki takes longer than a few weeks to learn but in this story they are about as strong as after the two years that's why they are going to learn it easily. there wasn't much dialogue in this one because I really didn't want to write every single day of Luffys recovery after which I didn't want to write his entire exam week either. it would be information I felt was unnesasary to add so I just summarized it. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well and keep reading.


	19. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro overreacts to something that isn't a big deal and ends up hurting Luffy. Ace and Sabo also run into a problem.

            Luffy was completely miserable. Ever since the night of the party there seemed to be a wall between Zoro and him. It was as if he had taken a step back from everything that had been happening between them. He wasn’t readily accepting Luffys touches anymore. While he didn’t run away from them there was definite hesitation in the way he accepted them. Luffy had no idea what was going on in that head of his. Zoro probably had something pretty big on his mind to be reacting this way. Luffy was used to Zoro’s weird behavior but he hadn’t expected it now when they had been making such good progress in their relationship. He was completely clueless on how to deal with it so he put it out of his mind for a while and focused his attention on school and their training sessions.

            Zoro and Sanji made great progress in the next few weeks as Luffy worked with them on their Haki. They both had mastered the two types that Luffy had been trying to teach them and were able to utilize them effortlessly. Luffy was glad they had learned Haki knowing how great the power was. The strain between Zoro and Luffy was noticed by all their friends. There was a change in the way they interacted, it wasn’t as easy going as it used to be. And it was making Luffy gloomy, they all saw how sad his eyes went when Zoro wasn’t looking. They didn’t bother asking Zoro because he would never give them a straight answer so they cornered Luffy at school.

                        “Luffy, what the hell is going on between you and moss-head?” Sanji demanded he didn’t like it when Luffy was sad, none of them did.

                        “What do you mean?” Luffy asked him.

                        “The way you guys are acting it seems like something happened.” Nami said.

                        “Yes, Luffy what’s up with that? I thought you guys had finally gotten your head outta your asses.” Usopp added.

            Luffy was silent for a while, his chest hurt because he didn’t know how to deal with Zoro. This was the first time this had happened in the entire time he had known Zoro.

                        “I have no idea.” Luffy whispered.

                        “What!?” Franky said.

                        “I don’t know what’s going on! I…I thought I had finally gotten through to him, but it’s like he totally backtracked.” Luffy said louder.

                        “Did something happen that would cause him to do that?” Robin interjected.        

                        “Nothing I’m aware of, we were doing so well until the morning after Nami’s party.” Luffy stated.

                        “Anything specific that night?” Chopper asked.

                        “No we walked home together he even let me hold his hand and kissed me goodnight. Nothing after that.”

                        “Then it’s probably Zoro who has something on his mind and is letting it come between him and Luffy.” Brook observed.

                        “That idiot moss-head he’s so damn dense he doesn’t even think how his actions have been effecting Luffy.” Sanji was pissed again he turned and ran quickly down the hall.

                        “Where the hell is he going?” Nami asked.

                        “Probably to knock some sense into that idiot swordsman” Usopp answered.

            Luffy was quiet, this wasn’t what he wanted. His wish had been for Zoro to come to him willingly although he did want answers to his recent behavior. He pushed past his friends and ran after Sanji. They looked at his back sadly, Luffy was way more hurt than he was letting on. It was odd for them to see Luffys confidence wavering, he was always so absolute in everything he did. They hadn’t seen a wavering and doubtful Luffy before and it scared them just a little.

            Zoro had been in a crisis of his own for the past few weeks. Ever since he had remembered what had transpired the night he had gotten drunk he was having a hard time being around Luffy. Every time he was near Luffy the memories would flood his mind and he lost control. He couldn’t calm down, dammit he had thought he was past this bullshit. He was so confident that taking everything in stride was the best way and here he was not being able to deal with the fact that Luffy had been totally fine being all over him that night. The night of the party he had been fine with it but the longer he had thought about it the harder it was becoming to believe that Luffy might actually feel something deeper for him. On top of which Luffy had also stopped most romantic gestures toward him. Zoro was too thick to actually figure out that Luffy had stopped because he felt that Zoro didn’t want them because of the way he was behaving. Zoro was laying in the grass under his favorite tree behind school. He closed his eyes, he was totally lost on what to do.

            He jerked upright when there was a sudden kick planted on his stomach.

                        “WHAT THE FUCK?!” he shouted his eyes colliding with Sanji.

            Before he had recovered he received another kick, this one to his shoulder and he flew into the tree trunk. He was totally caught off guard so he hadn’t been able to defend himself.

                        “Screw you asshole, you’re such a damn moron!” Sanji yelled.

                        “What the fuck did I do you bastard?” Zoro rubbed at his stomach.

                        “More like what the fuck haven’t you done to hurt Luffy!” He continued yelling.

                        “How the hell have I hurt him? He seems fine to me.” He shot back.

                        “The hell he is, what the hell is going on in that dumbass head of yours that you’re running away again.”

                        “I’m not running.” He averted his eyes.

            Sanji grabbed his jaw and forced him to look in his eyes.

                        “Yeah you are. I thought you guys were going great, I thought you were going to tell him you love him.” He said calming down a bit.

                        “Love!! Who the hell was going to say anything about that?” Zoro was suddenly embarrassed.

                        “Did you ever think that how you not saying it would impact Luffy.” Sanji stated quietly.

                        “There…there isn’t anything to say in the first place…I…uh…dammit…I DON’T LOVE HIM AT ALL!” Zoro was suddenly overwhelmed and he shouted it out in desperation.

            There was a gasp heard behind them and he looked past Sanji to see Luffy standing there a hand extended as though he was about to pull Sanji back. He pulled his arm back as though he had been shocked. Sanji noticed the complete look of heart break that came over his face for a second before Luffy masked it away. However, he was unable to hide the sadness in his eyes. His eyes were haunted, he had the eyes of a man who had just given up on something that meant the world to him.

                        “Sanji…um…Franky was looking for you?” he was lying they could both see it. Everyone knew Luffy couldn’t lie.

            Zoros mind was in complete panic mode. What the hell he had done, yesterday he had told himself that he was setting himself up for a heartbreak, but looking at Luffys eyes it looked as though he was the one who was broken instead. Luffy turned away his back rigid and he started walking away.

                        “Luffy...wa…wait!” Zoro said but he didn’t stop.

                        “You’re such a fool. Was not admitting it really worth hurting him?” Sanji shook his head and went after Luffy.

            Zoro watched as Sanji jogged up to Luffy and put his arm around the other man’s shoulders. Luffys back was arrow straight as he held on to his dignity. Sanji, holding on to his shoulders, guided him back inside the building. Zoro was losing it. No matter how indecisive he had been it didn’t warrant what he had done. He leaned back against the tree heavily. What he had said hadn’t been right, he knew he had to apologize. He made a decision right then and there, tonight he was going to go over to Luffy house and he was going to tell him he was desperately in love with him. He had to fix what he had broken, he sighed heavily and closed his eyes. He was going to clear this mess up once and for all.

            The ache in Luffys chest was suffocating him. He hadn’t known Zoro’s rejection of him would be so damn painful.

                        “Luffy you know he didn’t mean that.” Sanji tried to console him

            Luffy didn’t say a word. It didn’t matter if he had meant it or not, hearing those words coming out of Zoros mouth had torn Luffys spirit. He had been so confident that he would be able to get Zoro, he had planned out everything. But this wasn’t a situation he had predicted and it was slowly killing him inside. He walked through the hallways not even knowing where he was going. Sanji was taking him somewhere but he really didn’t care where. He was dimly aware of Sanji meeting up with the rest of the Strawhats in the hall way, exchanging a few words with them and then resuming guiding Luffy. Luffy just took one step after another, his mind totally numb. He didn’t even noticed that Sanji had brought him back home.

            When Sanji pushed him into his room he finally snapped out of it.

                        “Sanji what are we doing here?” He asked

                        “You needed to relax, I know you’re in pain right now.” Sanji replied gently.

                        “It hurts so much Sanji.” Luffys voice broke.

            Sanji put comforting arms around Luffy knowing the kind of pain the other man was feeling. Holding Luffy he backed over to the bed and sat him down and took a seat next to him. He felt silent tears falling on his shoulder and it was killing him that he couldn’t do anything to help Luffy when he was in so much pain. Luffy had always been the first to step in when any one of their friends had a problem, always the first to rush in a beat the hell out of anyone who tried to hurt them. But he didn’t know what he was supposed to do when it was Luffy who needed the saving. He could only imagine what it felt like when the person you were in love with for years told you they didn’t feel the same. Sanji knew Zoro had shouted it out in desperation but that didn’t lessen the pain that he knew was piercing Luffys heart.

Luffys hands were tightly bunching the Sanji’s shirt from the back, as his heart split in two. Sanji stayed with Luffy the whole day. He managed to get him to change out of his uniform and cooked him food so he would eat something. Luffys movements were completely automatic when Sanji handed him a shirt he put it on, when Sanji pushed a plate in front of him, he ate. He finally managed to get Luffy to lie down on his bed and he sat next to him, patting his head gently to lull him to sleep. While Sanji was usually the first to smack Luffy for doing something stupid he was also fiercely protective of him and he was trying to do his job as a best friend by trying to comfort this broken man the best he could. Luffy couldn’t sleep those terrible words were set on repeat in his mind over and over again. He sat up in his bed again looking at Sanji his pain evident in his eyes. Sanji wordlessly put an arm over his shoulder again and pulled him closer offering more comfort to the broken man.

Zoro returned home completely miserable. Because Luffy had left he had to ask one of the other Strawhats to help him get home. Usopp had agreed but they had all seemed to be extremely pissed at him. He didn’t blame them at, he was super pissed at himself. He hated himself for his behavior thinking that Luffy could have ever been that way with him half-heartedly. Luffy was extremely confident in his every move. Everything he did was because he wanted to do it and he didn’t deny himself of anything that he wanted. To think Zoro, in the back of his mind, had thought that Luffy had been playing with him. The mere thought of it made him disgusted with himself. He was supposed to be his best friend yet he had taken all the love Luffy had given him and smacked him in the face with it.

Love? He paused as he sat down on his bed. Did Luffy really love him? Thinking back to everything Zoro had his answer, of course he did. He and Luffy had a bond beyond that of which he had with the rest of their friends. He felt like a complete dumbass, he had known Luffy for years and he hadn’t been able to pick up on that at all. Luffy was probably really hurt right now. He was going over there as soon as he could and clearing this shit up with Luffy, he had caused the love of his life enough pain. Zoro hurriedly changed his clothes and washed up. Opening his window he stepped out and made his way across. He stopped at Luffys window and looked in. Luffy was huddled into that damn love-cook, looking so small and broken. Zoros heart ached, he had never seen him look like that before. He gritted his teeth as he saw Sanji pull Luffy in closer, dammit he couldn’t believe he had caused this much pain. He opened the window and stepped inside.

Startled at the noise both Sanji and Luffy looked up. Upon seeing who had entered Luffys heart clenched.

            “What do you want moss-head, haven’t you done enough?” Sanji asked glaring at his friend.

            “Shut up, I need to talk to him alright.” Zoro shot back.

            “Well I don’t think he wants to hear anything you might…Luffy?” Luffy stopped Sanji with a hand on his arm.

            “It’s okay Sanji, what is it Zoro?” Luffy turned to look at him steeling his heart against the pain.

Across the room Luffys phone went off, the sound cutting through the tension in the room. Luffy got off the bed and crossed the room to his study desk where his phone was sitting. Recognizing Aces number on the screen he picked it up.

            “Hey Ace.” He said keeping his voice normal.

            “Luffy listen, I found out about the gang that was after you, they are seriously bad news.” Ace said urgently.

            “What do you mean?”

            “No wonder they sounded familiar when you mentioned them, they are really huge bigshots. They control most of the gangs on the island. The leaders ‘The Admirals’ are super powerful. They are power holders as well. They have killed off thousands of members from smaller gangs.” Ace explained.

            “But why are they after us, we aren’t even a gang.”

            “It doesn’t matter, they want to kill you guys because he thinks that since you’re the middleman between the government and the gangs, eliminating you he can have the upper hand over the government. Luffy seriously you need to watch your…” Ace was cutoff as there was a loud bang heard on the other side of the phone.

            “Hello? Ace hello? Are you there?” Luffy asked slightly panicked.

It sounded like there was a struggle going on where Ace was. He heard Ace and Sabos shouts in the background. There was definitely a fight going on. And then suddenly it went quiet.

            “Hello?” Luffy tried again

            “Strawhat Luffy, so nice to finally talk to you.” A strange, deep voice said over the phone.

            “Who the hell are you, and what the hell did you do to my brothers?” Luffys voice went cold as ice.

            “I haven’t done anything except capture them yet,” the man chuckled deviously, “And I thought we had an understanding going of who I was.”

            “I don’t know who…wait a second you’re the bastard that kept sending those other bastards to kill us aren’t you?” Luffy concluded.

            “Yep that’s us. We are ‘The Admirals’ and Strawhat Luffy I need you to come see me as soon as you can.” He stated.

            “And why the hell would I do that?” Luffy said.

            “Because I’m going to execute both your brothers if you don’t come.” The man’s voice grew cold he quickly rattled off an address, “And you better hurry, these two seem like they would be a lot of fun to kill.” The phone went silent and the dial tone came on.

Luffy put his phone down, all other thoughts completely forgotten. He turned around and saw both Zoro and Sanji with their battle faces on.

            “Those bastards kidnapped Ace and Sabo, call the others we’re going in.” Luffy announced.

Sanji and Zoro nodded as they started preparations. They knew how to prioritize. The stuff between Luffy and Zoro was going to be put on hold, they had something else to deal with at the moment. They had to go save some lives and kick a few asses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I totally hated Zoro as I was writing him in this chapter. I was like you bastard how could you do this to him. If anyone was wondering about why Sanji is so fiercely protective of Luffy the answer is because he thinks of Luffy as his brother. they have been together for so long and they all look out for one another. I saw a lot of development in Sanji when I saw his reactions to trying to give his life for Luffys with Kuma during thriller bark and also the promise he made to Luffy when Ivankov presented the challenge to him. so he's taking care of Luffy because he knows how hurt he is and he doesn't like seeing Luffy with his spirit broken. the rest of the Strawhats are just as mad at Zoro and just as sympathetic towards Luffy as Sanji is. Once again I hope you guys enjoyed and keep reading.


	20. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor brings much needed information on the bad guy and a plan is set.

Luffy’s mind was filled with only the thought to save his brothers’ life. Sanji and Zoro got busy calling the rest of the crew over to Luffy’s house. There was a bustle of excitement. As soon as everyone was gathered Luffy went into leader mode, explaining what had happened. There was a shocked silence as soon as Luffy finished.

                        “They want to kill you?!” Nami asked, shocked.

                        “Why now, I mean it’s been forever since there have been any bad asses after us?” Usopp was trembling in fear.

                        “Yeah, I don’t know why they are after us now. The last time we had a big fight was with that bastard Moriah.” Zoro explained.

                        “They don’t even know who the hell they’re messing with.” Sanji said.

                        “Ace and Sabo are pretty strong, if they got captured then that means they are probably really strong.” Chopper observed.

                        “They probably got a SUPERRR jump on Ace and Sabo to be able to catch them.” Franky added.

                        “YOHOHOHO I agree, Luffy what do you think?” Brook turned towards Luffy who was staring out his window.

                        “I don’t care who they are or what they want. They took my brothers’. I’m gonna beat the hell outta them.” Luffy cracked his knuckles. “You guys game?”

                        “Luffy you know we are always behind you no matter what.” Robin answered for everyone.

            There were collective nods and smiles all around the room. Luffy smiled brightly he knew he could always count on them. They were always there for each other. He had asked Robin to find out where the place was that the admiral bastard had told him to come to. Robin found it out for him telling him that it was on the other side of the island, it would take them a while to get there. They were going to borrow Garps car and Nami was going to ask her mom for her car. Garp was out of town for business and Bellemere probably wouldn’t mind lending them the car. As they were discussing their plans the doorbell went off. They all thundered downstairs together, however there was only a stranger at the door.

                        “Hi are you Ace’s brother, Luffy?” he asked.

                        “Yeah that’s me, who are you?” Luffy replied.

                        “My name is Marco, I’m the one who Ace asked to get him the gang info.” He explained.

                        “Oh you’re the ‘friend’ he mentioned. Come on in talk to all of us, we are all gonna go in.” Luffy gestured for him to enter.

            He came inside and sat in the living room. The rest of the Strawhats watching him carefully.        

                        “Okay so I was there a few hours ago when Ace and Sabo were captured.” He started.

                        “What!? Why did they let you go?” Nami demanded.

                        “Well hurting me or taking me wouldn’t get them Luffy, now would it? Anyways since I know some stuff about this gang I wanted to tell you guys all I know. I’ve heard of your reputation so I know it’s best if you guys at least know what you’re going into.” He explained.

            Luffy nodded. The more stuff they knew the better it would be. Marco started explaining what he knew about the gang. He told them that it was a huge gang and that they also controlled most of the gangs on the island. They killed a lot of people and gangs. Most of them were grunts, but even among grunts they had some big players.

                        “The ones that you need to worry about the most are ‘The Admirals’. There are three of them and they all have extremely powerful abilities.” He explained.

                        “Do you know what their names and powers are?” Sanji asked.

                        “Yes, first off there is Kizaru he has light powers, next up is Fujitora has gravity powers. Both of these guys are deathly strong they have killed hundreds of other gang members. And last but not least the top do, Akainu he has lava powers. This bastard is just a cold blooded killer. He has a sick and twisted mind. He thinks killing those who are weaker than he is granting them justice. He’s the leader.” He told them.

            A silence fell all around the room as everyone took in what he said.

                        “Akainu, he’s the bastard who I talked to on the phone right?” Luffy asked breaking through the silence.

                        “Yes, I would recommend that any of you who don’t have Haki powers should not fight ‘The Admirals’ directly. That would just be setting yourself up for death.”

                        “The ones who have it are me, Zoro and Sanji. That would make three against three so each one of us can take one of them. How many grunts are there?” Luffy asked.

                        “Probably around 500-600 on that base. They have control over most gangs but the base where they are headquartered usually only has that many grunts.” He explained.

                        “Okay so here is the plan; we’re all gonna go in but Robin, Nami, Chopper, Usopp, Franky and Brook I need you guys to take the grunts. That way we can go directly to the bigshots. Sanji you can take the light guy, Kizaru. Zoro you’re with the gravity guy, Fujitora. And as for me I’ll take that bastard lava guy, Akainu and beat the hell outta him.” Luffy decided.

            Everyone agreed to the plan and noticed that Marco was staring at them with a surprised look on his face.

                        “What?” Chopper asked him.

                        “You guys are totally insane, you know that. Nine of you going against hundreds of gang members. I’ve heard about your previous adventures from Ace and Sabo, seriously I thought they were exaggerating, but they weren’t. You guys are seriously one hell of a group of high school students.” He mused.

                        “Damn straight, they don’t call us the ‘Strawhats” for nothing.” Usopp said.

                        “I’ll remember that, well guys that’s all I know. I gave Nami the map of what the base looks like. There isn’t much else I can do and I’ll just be in the way.” He got up to leave.

                        “Thanks a lot though Marco, it was really helpful that you came here to talk to us. You might just have saved our lives with that information.” Luffy patted him on the back.

                        “No worries guys, Ace and Sabo are one of my best friends. It’s the least I can do for them. Well good luck guys, be safe please and bring the boys home.” He opened the door and turned to look back at the group of battle ready teenagers. They really were one hell of a group of kids he thought as he left.

            Luffy turned to his friends. They all understood perfectly what needed to be done. People usually knew better than to mess with the Strawhats or anyone related to them. It always ended bloody. For the plan they split up into the two groups that Luffy had mentioned earlier. Nami said it was best if Luffy, Zoro and Sanji followed behind her car because the others needed to go in first. If they didn’t keep a careful watch on Luffy he would just rush in and totally destroy the plan. Luffy totally admitted that the chance of that happening was a possibility, earning him a smack from Usopp.

                        “Dammit Luffy no matter what, you gotta stick to the plan.” Usopp said.

                        “Yes he’s SUPERRRR correct Luffy, you rush in every single time, in a situation like this I think it’s best if you actually let us handle the small fries.” Franky added.

                        “I know, remember the CP9 fight. You agreed to the plan and then rushed off and we didn’t see you till hours later.” Nami interjected.

            Luffy agreed not to be a fool this time around. No one really believed him but they went along with him anyways. They decided to head out tomorrow morning. Luffy followed his friends outside, they had a big day tomorrow so they needed to rest up before he fight. Everyone took off towards their housed waving goodbye, and suddenly it was just Luffy and Zoro left. Luffy turned and walked back into his house and Zoro followed behind him. Luffy walked towards his bedroom not saying a single word to him. Right as he reached his door Zoro grabbed his arm from behind.

                        “What?” he asked without turning around.

                        "I wanted to talk about this afternoon.” Zoro said.

                        “I don’t want your explanation.” Luffy said still not turning around.

                        “Let me explain why…” He started.

                        “No Zoro, I don’t want to hear it.” Luffy interrupted.

                        “Luffy turn around.” It was irking him that Luffy wouldn’t turn.

                        “No.” He said

                        “Come on Luffy turn.” He said

                        “I said, NO. Alright!” He tried pulling his arm free from Zoros grasp.

                        “Dammit Luffy LOOK AT ME!!” Zoro shouted.

            Luffy whirled around, his eyes full of heartbreak. He took his hand and firmly removed Zoros hand from his arm. Without a word he walked into his room. Zoro was now pissed that Luffy wouldn’t listen to him. He walked in behind him and once again grabbed Luffys arm and pulled him back. Luffy gasped as Zoro pulled him and slammed him into the closed bedroom door. Zoro pressed Luffy against the door and used his hands to pin Luffys wrists to the door on either side of his head. Luffy struggled, but not that hard.

                        “Zoro, what the hell, let me g…nnnggghhh.” The rest of what Luffy was saying was lost in Zoro’s mouth as he kissed him.

            Zoro took Luffys mouth fiercely. There was no gentleness to his movements, this was a taking. And he took what he wanted. Luffy struggled but Zoro knew he didn’t mean it. If Luffy really hated it he was more than capable of throwing Zoro off, but he didn’t, he melted to Zoros kisses. Zoro pressed his knee in between Luffys legs causing a breathless moan to rise up in his throat. His hands went under Luffys shirt. Touching all the skin he could reach. He was completely ruthless in his taking, his hands went o Luffys nipples and he pinched them. Luffy moaned at the mix of pain and pleasure the sensation caused him as their tongues danced together. Zoros kisses were filled with the desperation of the hurt he had caused Luffy. It was as if he was trying to explain to Luffy why he had said what he did through the movements of his lips. Even though he had let go of Luffys wrist they were still frozen in the position where Zoro had left them on either side of Luffys head.

            Zoro removed his hands from under Luffys shirt and traveled up. His hands skirted up Luffys arms to his hands, where he tangled their fingers together as they continued kissing. As soon as he locked their fingers together his kisses grew gentle. Small nips on his bottom lip followed by the swipe of his tongue. Slow exploration of Luffys warm mouth. Their lungs burned with the need for air, so slowly Zoro pulled back and stared down at Luffy. Luffy’s lips were absolutely wrecked, swollen and red. Zoro could feel that his mouth wasn’t any better. He released Luffy and stepped back. Turning he walked over to Luffys window and opened it.

                        “Goodnight Luffy.” He said as he climbed onto the tree outside and left towards his own room.

            Luffy slid down his door until he was sitting on the floor. What did he make of this new development?

                        “Goodnight Zoro.” He whispered to no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I made Marco really useless in this sorry for anyone who doesn't like it. I personally thinks he's a really cool person and a bad ass but I felt like he had a whole lot of bad luck during Marine ford. All that poor guy did was get those damn handcuffs on him and spend most of the time looking for Mr. 3 to make him a damn key to take them off. so he was kind of unintentionally useless during marine ford. this story is turning into god knows what. I had in mind a simple high school angsty story and now there off to fight a battle. anyways I'll see how this plays out. I hope you enjoyed and keep reading. I try to do at least one chapter a day, but I get lazy and don't start till like 10 at night hence the late updating. sorry


	21. Marineford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle begins and Zoro finally mans up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was watching all the Jurassic park movies and got too lazy to write yesterday. So heres the new chapter, enjoy.

            Everyone arrived back at Luffys house at the crack of dawn. While neither one had actually wanted to sleep they knew it was necessary, they had to be fully alert for this battle. Everyone who used any sort of weapons brought them along. Cleaned and ready for battle all of them. They got food and other things ready for the trip and loaded up into the cars. Sanji and Zoro were going with Luffy while the rest piled up into Nami’s car.

                        “Remember Luffy, follow us all the way there. Don’t try to rush off before we get in there, alright?” Nami’s said as she started up the car.

                        “Yeah, Yeah I heard you, let’s get going.” Luffy slid behind the wheel.

            Nami’s took off and Luffy followed in his car close behind her. It was early morning so there were very few cars on the road and they made good time. Robin had estimated that the place they were headed to was a 7 hour drive away so they still had a while before they were going to arrive. The occupants riding in total silence. Sanji was in the back while Zoro sat next to Luffy. Everyone was too focused on the mission so no one said a word. After a few hours they stopped at a rest stop, where they all stopped to eat and relax for a little bit before resuming their journey. As everyone was eating, Luffy walked a few feet away from them his eyes on the horizon. He was so anxious to go in and beat the hell outta the bastards that took his brothers. A comforting hand landed on his shoulder and he turned to see Usopp standing there with a small smile.

                        “It’ll be alright, Luffy you don’t need to worry so much.” He said.

                        “I know it’s just, I hate waiting. I want to kill them all.” Luffy was surprised Usopp was actually comforting. Usually he was the one that didn’t want to go in to fight.

                        “Hell I’m scared to death Luffy, but we are your friends. We love Ace and Sabo too, we’re going to go in there and get our brothers back.” Usopp gave him an encouraging smile.

                        “Thanks Usopp, I’m glad I have all of you guys.” Luffy felt a bit better.

            A few minutes later they set off again. Sanji went over the plan again with Luffy and Zoro. They both grunted but he noticed that they weren’t looking at each other. He assumed something else had happened last night. He inwardly sighed, those two were complete idiots when it came to each other, he just hoped like hell they can work through their shit already. It was sad watching two people who were desperately in love with each other not be together. Sanji secretly wished that he would someday find someone who loved him as much as Zoro and Luffy loved each other. He remembered the Kuma incident and how Zoro had refused to let him take Luffys place. He had knocked Sanji out and then taken all the pain that Luffy had. If that wasn’t love than Sanji didn’t know what was. A man so determined to keep someone else alive that he’s willing to give up his precious life for them. Their feelings for each other were quite envious.

            Around midday they finally arrived at the huge gates metal gates of Marineford. God knows why a bunch of gangsters decided to name their base ‘Marineford, but that wasn’t their concern at the moment. At the moment they were trying to figure out how the hell to open the gates.

                        “So who wants to open the do…” Nami started then gasped as a huge shadow fell over everyone.

            Luffy jumped into the air with his right arm blown as big as a giants arm.

                        “Gum-Gum Giant Pistol!!” he announced as he smashed the doors. The metal door crumbled and crashed inside the compound in a crumpled heap.

                        “Luffy, the fuck was that?” Sanji asked him.

                        “Later.” He said and everyone rushed inside.

            The all stopped just inside the door. The place was massive, with several huge buildings in the back. In front of the building there was a huge execution platform set up. And from where Luffy’s group stood all the way to that execution platform there were gangsters standing, ready for war. Luffy looked on ahead noticing both his brothers secured at the top of the platform. Behind his brothers there were three thrones set up. Each throne holding an individual they assumed to be one of ‘The Admirals’. The one in the middle wearing the red suit looked like he was the boss, Luffys eyes narrowed as soon as he saw him. On either side of him were the other two admirals, Sanji or Zoro looked at them assessing their opponent. Since the crash of the gate had been pretty dramatic, everyone now knew that the Strawhats were here, and they meant business.

                        “ACEEEEEEEEEEE, SABOOOOOO!!!! WE’RE HERE TO SAVE YOU!!!!” Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs.

            Ace and Sabo both looked down at Luffy and his friends.

                        “LUFFY!! WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU TO COME HERE!!!?” Ace said

                        “YEAH YOU IDIOT, WE DIDN’T WANT YOU TO COME!!!” Sabo added

                        “SHUT UP. OF COURSE I CAME. YOU’RE MY BROTHERS. AND I’M GONNA SAVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT!!” Luffy announced.

            Ace and Sabo gave each other helpless looks. Luffy wasn’t gonna change his mind no matter what. They were just wasting their breath.

                        “Strawhat Luffy, you finally came.” The bastard in the middle said over a microphone.

                        “Of course I did, you take my brothers and think I’ll just sit back and let this happen!!” Luffy yelled back. “I just came here to beat the hell outta you.”

                        “Cocky child, you actually think you can beat me? Well let’s see you try them. Myself and these two gentlemen beside me will be inside this big building behind us. We will wait for you there. You will come to us if you want to fight us that bad.” Akainu said.

            Saying that the three men walked back into the building and disappeared.

                        “Luffy you take Zoro and Sanji and head straight for that building. We’ll deal with these gangsters and try to find a way to free your brothers” Robin said.

                        “Okay guys, we’ll leave it to you.” Luffy replied and gestured towards the other two.

                        “Yeah just SUPERRRR leave it to us.” Franky announced and started shooting at the gangsters rushing towards them.

            All hell broke loose after that. The Strawhats rushed into battle. The devil fruit users all removing their sea-stone. Luffy took off all of his jewelry. This allowed him to use as much of his power as he needed. He could switch between his gears and everything. Taking it all off meant he could do everything that his powers allowed him to. He stretched his left arm and circled it around both Sanji and Zoro. With his right hand he grabbed the closest wall to him.

                        “Luffy what the hell are you doing?” They both demanded.

                        “Gum-Gum Rocket.” He announced.

            What followed were sounds of Zoro and Sanji’s yelling as they were propelled through the air. They crashed into the wall with a resounding ‘thunk’.

                        “Luffy you moron what the hell was that?” Zoro yelled at him.

                        “I’ll kill you, I swear.” Sanji promised.

            But before they could protest again Luffy repeated his actions and they were once again flying through the air. They landed in the middle of the battlefield, but only stopped for a few seconds. They knocked out as many gangsters that came towards them in that time and were off again. Luffy turned to look at the rest of their friends making great progress. There were Frankys guns shooting people left and right. Usopp was masterfully sniping his enemies away. Nami was electrifying people while Brook slashed at them with his sword. Chopper was using his many forms to beat them up and Robin had created giant hands to smack people away. They were all masters at their own type of fighting skills. He felt a bust of pride watching his friends beating up bad guys, they were really the best.

            Luffy propelled them up to the execution platform. His brothers were looking at him like he had lost his mind. Luffy stood in front of them, his friends dangling from each of his arms. It was as if they weren’t grown males but sacks of flour the way Luffy was holding them. They had stopped protesting long ago and now just hung there.

                        “Luffy, why did you come?” Ace asked him.

                        “Because you’re my brothers and I want to save you guys.” Luffy replied.

                        “Why do you always act recklessly?” Sabo sighed.

                        “I wouldn’t really be me if I didn’t do that now would I?” Luffy smile. “Anyways the others will come free you guys. After they get you both down help them beat the hell outta these bastards. We are gonna go get those ‘Admirals’.”

                        “That’s fine and all but Luffy, they are crazy strong. The reason they managed to catch us was because they caught us off guard. While I was on the phone with you they just rushed in and threw us off. Then they slapped these bullshit sea-stone cuffs on us, you gotta be careful.” Sabo explained.

                        “I don’t care how strong they are, they picked a fight and they better finish it.” Luffy gave them a cocky smile and flew off again, taking Zoro and Sanji with him.

                        “And quit treating those two like bags of flour Luffy.” Ace called after him.

                        “Thanks for the concern Ace.” Zoro yelled back, “but he isn’t really listening to you.”

                        “Damn brat.” The brothers mused watching his slingshot himself away.

            They arrived at the front of the building. Luffy out his friends down and they stood in front of the doors. Zoro drew his swords and cut the door down. They was a huge crashing sound as the heavy metal door fell to the floor in pieces. There was no one in sight as they entered, there were many doors leading to different rooms. They decided to split up. Sanji ran one way while Zoro and Luffy went the other way, because Zoro would probably get lost trying to go by himself. As they started running down the halls they noticed that there were gangsters inside as well, they hadn’t seen them when they had initially entered the building. So they fought their way through the hallways. They checked every door. Those bastards invited them to fight but they didn’t even tell them which room they were going to be in.

            As they were running they heard Sanji calling out to them. They turned around as he came running up.

                        “I got one of those grunts to spill the beans on where those Admirals are.” He said excitedly.

                        “Great that helps a lot, where are they?” Luffy asked.

                        “So both of you go in the direction I was going in. Zoro’s on the second floor third door to the left. Fujitoras waiting for him in that room. Luffy, that Akainu bastard is on the roof of the building, the way to the roof is that way as well. Take moss-head with you so he doesn’t get lost and drop him off to his fight scene please. I’m on this floor to a room down the hall.” Sanji explained hurriedly.

                        “Okay guys lets split, Sanji don’t die, alright.” Luffy said to his friend.

                        “No chance lets beat the hell outta these bastards!” he smiled, and ran off down the hall.

                        “Let’s go Zoro.” Luffy said to him

                        “Yeah let’s get going.” Zoro agrees and they were off.

            They ran up the way Sanji had told them and went towards the room where Zoros opponent was in. Zoro reached for the door handle and stopped, staring at Luffy.

                        “Luffy, before I go I wanted to tell you something.” He said seriously.

                        “What? What’s the matter Zoro?” Luffy was worried something was wrong.

                        “Luffy, I love you.” The words spilled from his mouth without hesitation.

            Zoro watched Luffys face as a complete dumbstruck looked passed over it. Suddenly the shocked look was gone replaced by an angry look. Luffy balled up his fist and slammed Zoro in the face with it.

                        “What was that for, moron?!” Zoro yelled, cradling his cheek.

            Luffy grabbed the lapels of Zoro’s shirt and hauled him in, smashing their mouths together in a hard and desperate kiss. Without warning Luffy swept his tongue inside and explored, quickly but desperately. His feelings pouring out, all the love he had for this stupid green haired man. Zoro returned the kiss with the same fervor, trying to match Luffy kiss for kiss. Suddenly Luffy shoved him away and his back slammed into the door. Luffy grabbed his jaw and raised it so he looked him straight in the eyes.

                        “Don’t you dare die, you idiot!” He released him and took off, his sandals slapping against the stone floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that the monster trio probably aren't admiral level yet. but this is my story and in this they are. i'm trying to move this along quickly so I'm probably not going to go in depth in each fight scene that's way too much information. plus I barley know any of the admirals attack names. I hope you guys liked Zoro manning up and confessing. i thought this was the perfect time to put it in for some reason. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and as always keep reading.


	22. Battle End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle draws to an end and an unexpected friend comes to help.

Zoro cradled his stinging cheek as he watched Luffy running away. He felt so light like a big burden had been lifted off his shoulders after he had confessed to Luffy. He felt so happy remembering the kiss he had bestowed upon him before running away. He had to pause outside the door getting his mind on the right track, to the fight that was waiting for him on the other side of the door. Focusing on the task in mind he turned towards the door and grabbed the knob. Giving one last look down the hall Luffy had disappeared he twisted the door knob and entered the room.

            The room was large, it had no furnishings except a purple upholstered throne sitting in the center of the room. On the seat sat a big man, clad in a purple kimono, with vicious scars running over both his eyes. Zoro realized that while the man was blind he was well aware that Zoro was already in the room. He walked closer to the sitting man until he was standing in front of him. The man inclined his head towards Zoro. His sea-stone chain glinting in the sun, he also had a stud in his right ear. Zoro hadn’t seen many people with more than one sea-stone accessory.

                        “I am Fujitora, you are the one who will fight me.” He stated, it wasn’t a question.

                        “That’s right.” Zoro smiled, a smile that said he was excited.

                        “Your tone implies that you think you can beat me.” He said

                        “I don’t think anything, I know it.” Zoro replied.

                        “Arrogant child, what is your name?”

                        “Roronoa Zoro.” He said simply

                        “Well Roronoa Zoro, shall we begin?” He stood up and drew a sword from his cane.

                        “Of course.” The ‘I know I will win’ smile on his face.

Zoro drew his bandanna and put it on then unsheathed all his swords. This was going to be one hell of an interesting battle.

 

Downstairs, one the first floor, Sanji had also entered the room which held his opponent. It looked the same as the one Zoro was in except the throne was yellow and there was a different man sitting on it. He was very tall and wore a yellow and white striped suit. His yellow sunglasses glinted in the sunlight streaming into through the windows as he turned towards Sanji and stood up. Sanji noticed the sea-stone chain and bracelet on him. So he had two that was impressive.

                        “So…you…have…finally…made…it.” He said slowly, protruding his mouth like a monkey. The way he talked was so damn irritating,

                        “Yeah I’m here.” Sanji replied

                        “My…name…is…Kizaru, I…shall…be…your…opponent.”

                        “I’m Sanji.” He said.

                        “Ready?”

                        “Of course I am, let’s begin.” He smiled, Zoro and Sanji didn’t know how alike they were in their battle smiles.

 

            Luffy threw open the door that he presumed led to the roof. He was right, his eyes narrowed as sunlight hit them. The man present on the roof was seated the same way the other two were. A red throne in the middle of the roof. The sounds of fighting and yelling coming up from the battlefield below. Luffy knew his friends would be alright. They knew how to handle themselves. His entire attention was focused on the man that had been causing him problems for a while now.

                        “So Strawhat Luffy seems like you have finally made it up here.” he said.

                        “Yeah well I had to come if I want to kick your ass.” Luffy started stretching.

                        “Why are you so keen to fight me?” he asked.

                        “I wasn’t keen at all, but you messed with me by trying to kill my friends and my brothers. Then it becomes my fight.”

                        “You would go that far to protect them, at the cost of your life.” He stated.

                        “Of course I would, but don’t worry I won’t die. There’s no way I’m gonna loose to the big bad gangster boss.” Luffy chided.

                        “I need to kill you in order to get an upper hand over the Navy. I know that they don’t like you, they even sent that Kuma to kill you, but backed off after that didn’t work out. By the way how did you escape him?” he inquired.

                        “I don’t know, I was passed out when he came.” Luffy had an idea about what happened but he didn’t want to share it with this bastard.  

                        “I see, your friends are quite loyal, their devotion to you is quite admirable.”

                        “I know,” he smiled “why do you want an upper hand over the government anyways?”

                        “Isn’t it obvious? With you gone there won’t be anyone meddling in my gang affairs anymore. The government can’t deal with the gang problem anyways so if you’re gone I can take over the entire island.” He revealed.

                        “I can’t let you take over. Everything I love is on this island.” Luffys voiced went cold.

                        “Oh you won’t have to deal with all that because I will kill you and all your little friends here today.” He chided.

                        “Like hell you, I won’t let you, you bastard.” Luffy was in total battle mode now.

                        “We’ll see, by the way should you really be wasting time talking to me. The execution for your brothers will be in four hours. If you want to save them that bad you will have to defeat me before that time.” He explained.

                        “Its fine, I won’t lose.” Luffy smiled confidently and cracked his knuckles.

           

 

Three and a half hours later…

            The Strawhats fighting the grunts were making great progress. They had searched every person they had beat up, and as Robin threw down one of the gangsters she smiled. She had found the keys to the boys’ handcuffs.

                        “Guys I found they keys.” She showed the rest of them.

                        “Robin you should get them down as soon as you can.” Brook said as he slashed away.

                        “I got it, leave it to me.” Robin said, “Cien Fluer Wing”

            Hands sprouted out of her back forming a pair of giant wings. Robin launched herself into the air and flew towards the platform. There were four executioners standing on the platform, as soon as they saw Robin coming and understood that she had managed to find the key. They panicked and tried to kill Ace and Sabo before she could rescue them. Just as Robin was about to clutch the hell out of their bones, one by one they all flew back. She looked down towards where the shots had come from. She saw Usopp standing way far away but making accurate shots. He gave her a thumbs up and she smiled back resuming her mission. Landing on the platform her wings disappeared, the boys looked up at her and smiled, relieved.

                        “Robin, its great your finally here.” Sabo said.

                        “You could’ve hurried up a little.” Ace complained.

                        “Shut up Ace, she’s saving us quit being ungrateful.” Sabo scolded him, Ace pouted.

                        “It’s alright boys, there’s only about one hundred gangsters left, you think you could help us out?” Robin asked.

                         “Only one hundred you guys should have left us more.” Ace smiled and Sabo nodded in agreement.

Robin sighed, these boys were always so enthusiastic to beat someone up. She uncuffed them both, they thanked her then jumped down towards the battlefield without hesitation, taking off their chains and bracelets in the process. Immediately fire swept through the ground and gangsters started flying everywhere. Robin looked behind her at the building where Luffy, Zoro and Sanji had disappeared into almost four hours ago. There was definitely something happening on the roof. They had been a continuous bout of explosions coming from up there. There had also been quite a few earthquakes. The middle of the building had been cut cleanly, looked like that was where Zoro was. Looking at the structure now Robin could safely say it shouldn’t even be called a building anymore. It was in terrible condition, broken and crumbling. The boys always tended to go all out.

 

Sanji was pretty sure his foot was fractured as well as his shin, probably half a dozen other bones in his body as well. As he delivered the last Haki-infused kick and Kizaru went flying and didn’t get back up. Damn that bastard was strong as hell, he had given Sanji one hell of a beating. He had shot light bullets into Sanji’s body countless times, and his kicks were also at the speed of light. Sanji had somehow managed to keep up and through hours of fighting finally managed to beat the asshole. He lit his cigarette and took a deep puff. Damn his whole body was in so much pain, but right now it didn’t matter. He had to go see how Luffy and Zoro were doing. Taking one last look at the crumpled body of the monkey man on the floor, Sanji turned and walked out of the room. Really slowly cuz’ a fractured leg and foot was kind of hard to walk with.

Zoro put his swords back into their sheathes. He knew he had countless broken ribs, the bastard had used his gravity powers to almost crush Zoro into the ground countless times. Fujitora had said something about meteors but he said he wouldn’t use that because then the whole building would go down. Whatever the hell that was. Zoro was bleeding profusely from the many cuts all over his body from the fight. For a blind guy Fujitora had been one hell of a fighter. He had great senses. Every time he drew his sword he always aimed perfectly at Zoro. He glanced at the man lying unconscious by one of the windows. Zoro may have won but his body felt broken. Marco had been right this bastard had been crazy strong. It had taken Zoro hours to finally beat him. He glanced at the giant slash cutting through the walls of the room that he had made. That had been his finishing blow and it had worked. He was glad it did and that at least his battle was over. He rushed out of the room to find the other two.

Luffy was panting, he didn’t know how much longer he could continue fighting. He wouldn’t lose though, he promised himself, as the images of his friends and brothers flashed through his mind. He had to win to protect them. Akainu was in terrible shape, he was having a hard time believing that this brat had managed to fight him so long and he was unbelievably strong. He was resting on one knee crouched on the floor trying to catch his breath. Luffy decided that he would deliver the finishing blow. Akainu also got his lava arm ready like hell he was going down without putting up one hell of a fight.

Luffy used Armament Haki on his right arm, then ran towards Akainu, his arm stretched out behind him. He had already activated second gear long ago so he was ready to attack.      

                        “GUM-GUM JET BULLET!!!!” he screamed as he administered his attack.

Akainu knew he couldn’t dodge the attack as he saw it coming. It was way too fast, so he made a quick decision. If he couldn’t kill the bastard the least he could do before he went down was injure him gravely. Right before the punch touched him he threw molten lava on Strawhats chest. As soon as he did that Luffys punch hit him full force and he flew to the other side of the roof in an unconscious heap. Luffy hissed at the lava burning his skin. He felt like it would melt him entirely. He could barely stand up anymore, he had fought so long and hard. Damn he could feel unconsciousness looming closer. Not yet, not until he knew everyone was safe. Luffy wobbled trying to make his way across to the door to the roof. He had really overtaxed his body, he was in immense pain, worse than he had ever felt before and that was saying something. The lava on his chest was causing him to scream in pain as it melted his skin.

The door to the roof flew open, and all the Strawhats rushed onto the roof. They saw Akainu lying there in a big heap. Luffy looked at them, saw his two brothers behind his friends. Good they were all safe, he thought as he fell on the floor, unconscious.

The Strawhats rushed over, Zoro reaching Luffy first.

                        “Luffy, Luffy dammit open your eyes.” He pleaded, noticing the broken state of his friend’s body.

Luffys eyes remained closed. Chopper rushed over with his medical kit.

                        “Guys let’s get Luffy out of here first. He needs extensive surgery, come on grab him carefully and let’s go.” Chopped ordered.

The crew all listened to what Chopper said and moved Luffy down and out of the building. Weaving through the body lying on the floor they reached the main gate. Standing outside leaning against his yellow car was their friend Trafalgar Law. He was a surgeon who was really good friends with Luffy. He was tattooed all over his body and even his hands. He looked more like ‘a surgeon of death’ rather than someone who saved lives. He smirked his signature smirk as he saw them walk outside carrying Luffy’s unconscious body.

                        “Need some help?”

           

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes guys I totally made this chapter small. I really didn't want to write out the entire fight scene. I don't know I hope you guys like it. the thing about Kizaru I wanted to add it because the way he talks irritates the hell out of me a lot. so that was more me thinking that rather than Sanji. I kept the fight short because I really wanted to get back to romance between Zoro and Luffy. Plus I absolutely love Law I just needed an excuse to put him in. My next favorite ship after Luffy X Zoro is Luffy x Law. I don't like Zoro and Sanji at all, I don't even like thinking about it. I know it was super rushed. the fight scene you can just use your imagination to what you think happened during those four hour. I gave you the finishing blow. anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter keep reading. we should be back at Luffys house next chapter.


	23. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy gets treated and the crew is worried.

            Law took Luffy to a nearby hospital where he had permission to perform surgeries and got to work. Law worked on Luffy while Chopper tended to everyone else injuries. Zoro and Sanji both had extensive injuries and Chopper winced as he saw the condition of their bodies. Both of their upper bodies were bruised because of the broken ribs along with assorted other broken bones as well. While they were in a hospital they all refused to be treated by anyone other than Chopper. It brought the little reindeer a burst of pride that they all trusted him so much so he did his best to set all the broken bones and treat all the cuts and bruises they had.

            Law worked on Luffy for hours. He was a bit perplexed seeing his friend so badly injured. He used his operation powers to cut him as he pleased so he could get to the injuries more easily. After he was finished he bandaged up Luffy all over and then went outside to the hall where his friends were waiting.

                        “I did all I can, he had extensive burns on his chest, as well as many other injuries. I know that as soon as he wakes up he will leave the hospital so we’re gonna take him home before that.” Law explained.

            While Law knew it was better if Luffy stayed in the hospital he also knew that there was no way it would happen. As soon as he woke up the idiot would try to leave and mess up his injuries even more in the process. It was best if they took him home and let him rest that way the injuries he sustained would have minimal stress. The Strawhats all nodded they knew that was probably the best thing to do. Zoro and Sanji were also walking mummies, entirely covered in bandages. Ace and Sabo were feeling miserable thinking Luffy and the others had sustained all those injuries trying to save them. Even though they both knew that they hadn’t done it as a duty but more because they loved them and wanted to help them. Law brought around his van which had an ambulance in the back to grant Luffy as much comfort as he could on the long drive home.

            Zoro really wanted to ride along with Luffy but he didn’t. He knew that right now Ace and Sabo needed the assurance that their brother was still okay so he backed off. Since both Zoro and Sanji were too injured to drive Robin drove Luffys car back. He had glimpsed Luffy’s unconscious form being loaded into the car and his heart had clenched at the layers of bandages on him. While he and Sanji were pretty badly wounded as well he knew it probably didn’t come close to Luffys injuries. As soon as Luffy was loaded the troupe began its journey back home. No one said much. They were in too much pain to talk much anyways and they were all crazy worried about Luffy. Law had said he would be fine with rest but they needed to see him awake before they could be totally reassured. Nami and Robin were the least injured so they had volunteered to make the 7hr drive back home.

            Arriving at Luffys house Law helped Ace and Sabo carry Luffy to his bedroom. After settling him down they went back downstairs while Law stayed with Luffy to monitor him. Walking into the living room the two brothers paused. All of Luffys eager friends had fallen asleep all over the room. Nami and Robin slept on the couch with Chopper in their lap. Brook and Franky were asleep on the two arm chairs while Sanji, Zoro and Usopp were sleeping spread out on the floor. Ace and Sabo smiled then left the room to get blankets to cover them up. They knew they should wake them and tell them to go home but he also knew they wouldn’t go. Not until they knew Luffy was okay. They decided they would wake them up after a few hours and move them to the bed for now they were too exhausted from the fight to move.

            Luffy kept swimming in and out of consciousness. His entire body was in immense pain and he could barely move. Every time he was sure that he would be able to open his eyes he would pass out again. But he kept struggling and finally managed to open his eyes. The only light that was on in his bedroom was the lamp on his study table. He could tell from the darkness that it was nighttime. Unable to move he just turned his head and noticed Law sitting on the chair. What was he doing here? Wait how the hell did he get home? Where were the others? Luffys brain was going 100 mph trying to think of many things at once.

                        “Calm down Strawhat you’ll mess up your wounds again.”

                        “Law, what are you doing here?” Luffy complied with his request.

                        “I came to help you of course.” He smirked.

                        “How did you know where we were?” he asked him.

                        “I actually wanted to talk to you about something but you didn’t answer so I called Ace’s dorm and his friend Marco told me where you guys would be.” Law explained, “So I decided you guys would probably need treatment after you finished the big fight.”

                        “Thanks for coming Law it seems we really did need you.”

                        “Well that’s true you did,” he smiled “Although I only fixed you up that reindeer patched up everyone else up, he’s quite talented.”

                        “Chopper? Yeah he’s great. Wait is everyone else alright, did they make it back here too.” Luffy started struggling to sit up even with the tremendous pain exploding through his body.

                        “Don’t you dare get up, idiot” Law had moved from the chair and was now looming over Luffy, “Everyone is totally fine, from what your brothers told me they are all sleeping in the living room.”

                        “So they’re fine? That’s great as long as everyone is okay,” Luffy felt the dark blanket of unconsciousness coming over him again. “Thanks for helping us Law. Thank you so much for saving my lif…” he passed out again.

                        “You moron, what are friends for?” Law said to the silent room.

            Law checked his injuries again. Unwrapping the bandages and observing his wounds. He cleaned the stitches, reapplied the salve and rewrapped Luffy. He then left the room to find Ace and Sabo, he found them sitting at the kitchen table cold cups of coffee completely forgotten, their minds occupied with Luffy.

                        “He woke up just for a second.” He told them.

            He watched as the brothers snapped to attention with his comment.

                        “Is he going to be alright?” Sabo asked.

                        “Yeah he will be, now that he woke up I know he doesn’t have permanent damage to his head or anything like that.” He explained.

                        “Did he say anything?” Ace asked.

                        “He was just asking if everyone was alright, and thanking me like I did it as an obligation.” He didn’t want to be thanked for helping him.

                        “Of course the first thing he thinks of while he just escaped from death is everyone else.” Sabo said shaking his head.

                        “He knows you’re a friend, he just wanted you to know he appreciates you, you know how he is Law.” Ace comforted.

                        “I know I’m just venting.” Law said, “Should we attempt to move those other idiots to the bed now?”

                        “Yeah we should make them more comfortable.” Sabo said as he pushed his chair back and got up.

            They managed to rouse the other Strawhats enough for Law to check their injuries again and get them to move to the bedrooms. Robin and Nami took the guest bedroom. Everyone had to share beds because they didn’t have a bed for each person. Brook and Franky took Ace’s room while Usopp and Chopper took Sabos bedroom. That left Zoro and Sanji to sleep in Garps bedroom. Everyone was only half conscious that they didn’t even know they were sharing beds. As soon as one of the brothers pointed them to a bed they took it and fell back asleep immediately. They set up a mattress for Law to sleep in Luffy’s room so he could check on him all night. After settling everyone they went back downstairs. They decided to take the two couches in the living room having given up their bedrooms to the more severely injured.

                        “I’m glad they are all alright.” Sabo said after they had settled to sleep and the room was dark.

                        “Me too, they really are one hell of a group of teenagers.” Ace mused.

                        “That they are brother; that they are.” They closed their eyes and let sleep takeover.

           

            It was morning when Luffy managed to open his eyes again. He was still in a lot of pain his whole body crying in pain. He turned his head and saw Law sleeping on the floor next to his bed. A smile came over his face, Law was really stoic in showing that he cared about people but he was a real softie underneath. Law stirred as if he knew that Luffy was thinking about him. He got up and went over to his patient.

                        “How do you feel?” he asked as he started unwrapping the bandages again.

                        “Like shit, it hurts like hell.” While it was said playfully Luffy meant every word of it.

                        “I fixed you up so you should be fine. You shouldn’t move around too much the stiches might open up again.” He said as he cleaned them.

                        “How bad am I?” Luffy asked.

                        “Pretty bad, you had a lot of internal injuries and a few broken bones. Though the worst was your chest, some of your skin was melted.” He explained.   

                        “That bastard threw lava on me as a last attempt.”

                        “Yeah well it’s gonna leave a permanent scar on your chest. The rest of your injuries will also heal with time so you don’t have to worry about it too much.” He stated.

            Luffy paid no mind to the comment about the scar. He didn’t care how much damage his body took as long as his friends were alright. Law helped Luffy sit up and helped him to the bathroom so he could brush his teeth and go through his morning routine. After returning to the room he gave Luffy a sponge bath so he could get as clean as possible before he rewrapped him. Luffy tried to protest but the look Law gave him told him to just shut the hell up so he did. Law left the room and returned with some leftover soup he found in the fridge he had heated up for Luffy. No solids he told Luffy and Luffy started pouting, he couldn’t have meant that sucked. Law spoon-fed Luffy since he could barely lift his arms up.

            Down the hall in Garps bedroom Zoro slowly woke up. He felt a warm body beside him and involuntarily snuggled in seeking the warmth without opening his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to push the grogginess away. As soon as his vision cleared up he would’ve jumped off the bed if he wasn’t in so much pain with what he saw. Right in front of him was Sanji, his face dangerously close to his own. Sanji opened his eyes and as soon as he got his bearings his facial expression turned from tired to extremely horrified. He pushed Zoro’s face away.

                        “Ugh, what the hell are you doing you stupid moss-head?” he yelled sitting up in the bed slowly.

                        “’What am I doing?’ Why the hell are you sleeping with me love-cook?” Zoro said pushing him back.

                        “You bastard, your disgusting face nearly scared me half to death.” Sanji said as he shoved Zoro.

They started fighting weakly, they were too injured to actually hurt each other. Hearing the racket Ace opened the door and walked in. He probably shouldn’t have put them on the same bed, he should’ve known they would behave like this as soon as they both woke up. He went over there to break up those two fighting idiots.

                        “Seriously guys stop it, it’s no big deal. We were short on space so you guys had to share a bed.” He was holding Zoro back.

                        “Wait when did we get up here? Zoro suddenly realized.

Ace sighed, these kids sure were a handful. Ace explained why they were both sleeping together. After finding out the reason they cooled off although they kept shooting each other hateful looks. Nami suddenly burst into the room.

                        “Luffys awake, hurry!” She said and ran away.

Ace rushed out of the room. Sanji and Zoro were slower because of their wounds. Luffy was talking to Law when his door burst open and his friends rushed in. Nami, Robin, Usopp, Chopper, Brook and Franky ran in first and crowded around Luffys bed. Ace and Sabo entered behind them and joined the crowd. Sanji and Zoro hobbled in last, and leaned against the doorframe. They all started talking at once

                        “Luffy are you okay?” Nami asked

                        “How are you feeling?” Robin said.

                        “You’re not gonna die right?” Usopp asked anxiously

                        “He’s gonna be SUPERRRRR fine.” Franky announced.

                        “YOHOHOHO I agree Luffy is always fine, isn’t he?” Brook added.

                        “Are you really okay Luffy?” Chopper asked innocently..

                        “Yes to everyone’s questions. I’ll be just fine. Law and Chopper said so.” Luffy answered.

            Law had helped Luffy sit up so he was able to properly talk to his friends. Ace and Sabo both gave him giant hugs but carefully as not to jar his injuries.

                        “Thanks for saving us Luffy.” They said in unison.

                        “No sweat.” He smiled attempting to hug them back but the pain didn’t allow it his arms fell back to the side.

Sanji walked over and made sure with his own eyes that Luffy was fine before he relaxed. They hung around for a while before Law shooed them out if the room telling them that Luffy needed rest. On his way out Law noticed that Zoro had not moved and the look he had in his eyes spoke for itself. So that’s the way the wind blows, he thought to himself smirking. He left with the group shutting the door firmly behind him.

Zoro walked over and plopped himself down on the chair beside Luffys bed. Luffys demeanor suddenly changed. His cheeriness from before was nowhere in sight and he became stoic. Zoro didn’t understand why Luffy was doing that.

                        “How you feeling?” he asked him.

                        “I’ll probably live.” Luffy replied, “What about you, you look like you’re in terrible condition?”

                        “I’ll be fine, I won so that’s all that matters.” Zoro said.

                        “Those bastards were really tough though weren’t they?” Luffy said honestly.

                        “I know, they really gave me and eyebrows one hell of a beating.” He gestured his body.

            Luffy felt exhaustion taking over him again. He had been awake for a while now and the pain didn’t like it, it started dragging him down again. He slumped against his pillows.

                                    “Luffy about what I said before the fight I wanted…Luffy?” Zoro noticed Luffy slumped over and realized he was asleep again.

            Dammit just when he was about to say something really important. He knew Luffy was keeping up a brave front when he was actually in a crap load of pain. Zoro stood and held Luffy to lay him down properly in the bed and threw a blanket over him. Staring at his sleeping form Zoro leaned down painfully and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. Luffy was alive and he would be fine that was all he needed. He walked out of the room and headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was another slow chapter I know. the rest of the recovery I'm gonna summarize because I have something in mind about the boys that I want to put in later so I need to speed up his recovery before I get to write that out. Luffys probably gonna remain stoic towards Zoro for a while there's a reason for that. I absolutely love Law and I just love writing it. his my fav character after the monster trio. even more when I'm watching Dressrosa, plus he's hot and covered in tattoos what's not to like? i totally believe that Luffy would hate the hospital that's why i added the part where they took him home. he doesn't seem to be the type to like hospitals at all so they took him home before he could wake up and try to go himself. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and keep reading


	24. Angsty Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro is miserable and Luffy plans ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started this chapter yesterday but was too lazy to finish it so here it is now, enjoy

            The next few weeks were filled with recovery for the more severely injured people. Sanji, Zoro and Luffy were totally immersed in recuperating from their fights. They were making steady progress. Law and Chopper tended to them for the most part. Although after the second week Law deemed that Luffy was well enough and he had to leave to go back to work. Luffy thanked him greatly as did Ace and Sabo, everyone grateful that he had saved Luffys life. Law tried to brush off the thanks but he knew it was useless, the Strawhats always showed their gratitude to those who helped them. Ace and Sabo however had a new grudge with Zoro. They had learned from the others what had transpired between him and their little brother and they weren’t too happy with it at all. They glared at Zoro every chance they got and made spiteful remarks towards him. They barely spoke to him and had a lot of ‘accidents’ around Zoro. Such as spilling some sort of drink on him numerous times. Opening the door in a way so it smacked him in the face. They were just being plain mean. They had no idea that Zoro had already told Luffy that he was in love with him. No one knew that but Luffy and Zoro. He didn’t tell them either, not until Luffy gave him a reply of any kind, however Luffy was avoiding the subject like the black plague.

            A week after Law left Luffy was well enough that he was up and about. Chopper had checked his injuries and decided that the bandages could come off. After taking off the bandages Chopper had left, and for the first time in a while Luffy was alone in his room. Ace and Sabo were leaving tonight for college after Luffy had insisted he was perfectly fine. Luffy got up from his bed and went towards the full length mirror that hung on his wall; unbuttoning his shirt he took his first look at the scar on his chest. He had caught glimpses of it during his recovery but he hadn’t seen it in its full glory yet. Smoothing the sides of his shirt back he studied the huge x-shaped burn scar on his chest. It was a sort of pinkish, reddish, brown color. He trailed his fingers over it, it didn’t hurt anymore the skin was eerily smooth, no bumps whatsoever and it sort of curved inwards. Well he was still alive so a few imperfections here in there didn’t bother him so much. He buttoned his shirt back up and went to his window. Without opening it he stared across to Zoros window. During the whole time of his recovery he had remained apathetic towards Zoro. He knew Zoro was frustrated beyond anything, but Luffy hadn’t wanted to deal with whatever was between them until he was fully recovered.

            Zoro, in his bedroom, was trying to read a novel but was failing miserably. He was so confused on Luffy’s behavior that he was starting to doubt his theory that Luffy was in love with him. Considering he had confessed his feelings and Luffy really hadn’t said anything back. He hadn’t had that many chances to speak to Luffy anyways during the past few weeks, everyone was always flocking around him. And the times he did manage to get him alone Luffy would either get tired or change the subject about he had said at Marineford. It seemed like Luffy really didn’t want to talk about it. His heart clenched at the thought that maybe Luffy didn’t like what he had said, but then why had he kissed him afterwards? Dammit now he had a headache from overthinking, he threw his book down on the bed. He got up and went to his window and noticed Luffy standing at his own, as soon as Luffy saw him he turned away and walked out of sight. What was up with him these days, Zoro was so damn confused he didn’t know what to do.

            The next morning Luffy was going back to school. He got up early and got dressed. Just a little more time and he could have Zoro, he just had to wait a little bit longer. After thundering downstairs he waited outside Zoro’s house. As much as he had been keeping his distance from Zoro, no way in hell would he be able to make it to school by himself. A few minutes later Zoro emerged from his house and paused for a second when he saw Luffy. Luffys shirt was unbuttoned more than usual but that was because while it was healed Luffy still wasn’t comfortable feeling his shirt rub against it. Zoro was surprised that Luffy actually came to pick him up he was sure ,with the way Luffy was behaving, that he would just leave without him.

                        “Morning Luffy.” He said walking up to his friend.

                        “Morning, you ready to go?” Luffy asked him.

                        “Yeah.” They started walking in silence after a while it became uncomfortable to Zoro, “How are your injuries feeling?”

                        “I pretty sure I’m almost fully healed, just a few twinges here and there, what about you?” Luffy gestured towards him, after all him and Sanji had also been terribly hurt during the fight.

                        “I’m fine too, never better.” Zoro felt like face palming, here he was talking to his best friend like they had just met and were complete strangers.

            They continued walking. Zoro was also painfully aware that Luffy did not grab his arm and drag like he did every time they went to school together. Usually it annoyed the hell out of him but the absence of that warm tugging was making him feel melancholic. The rest of the day passed in the same way with Luffy maintaining a certain distance from Zoro. While he wasn’t flat out ignoring it he wasn’t really paying him much attention anyways. It was breaking Zoros heart, he didn’t know what he could’ve done to cause this behavior out of Luffy. During lunch while the crew hung around together Zoro kept trying to catch Luffys eye but he kept avoiding it. As soon as lunch ended and everyone went their respective ways Zoro decided he had just about enough of this attitude. He grabbed Luffy and dragged him away. Luffy protested the whole way but he kept walking. After a few minutes he stopped, he had no idea where he was going.

                        “You’re lost aren’t you?” Luffy spoke up behind him.

                        “Shut up! Alright I got this.” Zoro looked around and found a door that said storage closet, Perfect. He dragged Luffy inside and shut the door pushing him against it.

                        “What the hell is up with you, Luffy?” he asked angrily.

                        “What do you mean?” Luffy wouldn’t meet his eyes.

                        “The way you’ve been totally ignoring me, what’s up with that huh?” he hissed at him.

                        “I’m not ignoring you.” Luffy wanted to end this but no yet he still had a little more time to go.

`                       “The hell you aren’t, you won’t even look me in the eyes.”

                        “Zoro, just drop it alright.” Luffy said.

                        “I won’t drop it tell me why?” Zoro demanded, he needed an answer of any kind.

                        “No I won’t, I can’t Zoro. Not yet.”

                        “What the hell do you mean ‘not yet’? He shook Luffy.

                        “I mean; Not. Yet.” Luffy said and pushed Zoro away.

            Turning around he opened the door and left, what the hell was that all about. Luffy was hiding something from him. Luffy never hid things from him. They had known each other since childhood and here Luffy wasn’t telling him the reason why. And what the hell did he mean ‘not yet’? When, then would he explain to Zoro what was going on. Since that last kiss initiated at Marineford Luffy hadn’t even attempted to touch him again. Although thinking back he had broken Luffy’s heart terribly so it wasn’t like Luffys treatment of him was totally uncalled for. He had hurt him far more than any wound ever could. So he did kind of deserve this apathy. Slowly he left the closet and started walking. A few minutes later he realized Luffy had left without him, he didn’t know how to get to class. He sighed and then continued on trying to find his own way.

            Luffys demeanor did not change the entire week. He stilled picked up Zoro and dropped him off at home but everything else was how it had been that first day. Zoro didn’t push for answers again and was just completely miserable. The Strawhats definitely noticed what was going on between the boys but no way in hell were they going to come between it. Whatever was happening between those two they could damn well figure out how to sort it out themselves. After Sanji’s last attempt to help he didn’t wanna know what would happen if he tried again, so he backed off. He wasn’t getting into that mess again. However their relationship was making everyone else feel bad as well. It was as if they were more acquaintances now rather than best friends.

            Zoro had steeled his heart towards Luffy’s attitude towards him but it was still so painful that a lot of he hurt leaked through. He hadn’t even gone over to Luffys house since he was better again, for fear of being rebuffed again by his best friend. He trudged upstairs on Friday after school. Glad that the weekend was here so he could have a few days of peace and not have to look at Luffy and be painfully aware how insignificant he was becoming in his friends life. He was so tired of dealing with everything he decided that he would shower and then go directly to sleep.

            Luffy was super excited finally it was the weekend. He could finally have Zoro now. He couldn’t have him earlier because of what he had planned for him so he had been patient the whole week. Because he knew what he had in mind he needed more than a day to do it and he didn’t want to miss anymore school than he already had. The entire time every cell in his body yearning for Zoro. It had been absolute hell seeing the hurt in Zoro’s eyes but he had managed. That had been an important part in making Zoro understand so that there would be absolutely no doubt about their love when Luffy took him. And now the wait was over, Luffy smiled as he made preparations, Zoro was going to be in for one hell of a weekend. He smiled deviously oh yes indeed, on hell of a weekend.

            Zoro threw on some shorts and a shirt and flopped down on his bed. He was so exhausted that he knew he would probably sleep through anything. Not that he woke up for much anyways. The pain in his heart started creeping back in so Zoro took a pillow and hugged it to his chest. As if doing so would make the heartache go away. As his eyes closed he thought to himself wouldn’t it be nice if things were back to the way they used to be.

            Several hours later Zoro woke up. Without opening his eyes he knew something was wrong. The bed he was laying on wasn’t his he was sure of that and his mouth had been taped shut. His arms were above his head now rather than hugging the pillow. The first thought that came to his head was that he had been kidnapped. Slowly opening his eyes confusion struck him. He was in Luffys bedroom which was actually spotless for a change. And Zoro wasn’t wearing his t-shirt anymore only his tank top undershirt. Luffy was sitting at his study table seemingly engrossed in whatever it was that he was doing. So…Luffy was the one who had kidnapped him? Zoro was confused beyond reason now. He tried to move his arms so he could get up when he heard a distinct metallic clang and his heart froze. Craning his head back he was shocked at what he saw.

           Both his hands were securely handcuffed to Luffys headboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this was super angsty, it made me actually feel terrible for doing this to Zoro but never fear Luffy still loves Zoro just as much as he did before. everything he does is for a reason. I was thinking about actually writing out some of the insults that Ace and Sabo spouted at Zoro but i honestly couldn't think of anything you say to the guy who broke your brother heart, so you guys can add in whatever you think they said. Anyways I hope you enjoy I'll try another chapter tonight if not then tomorrow for sure.


	25. Lovers Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro finds out the reason behind Luffys apathy and Luffy puts his plan into motion.

            Zoro was absolutely confused beyond anything. What the hell was going on? Why was he here in Luffys room handcuffed and gagged to Luffys bed? He tried to call out of Luffy but his voice just came out muffled and whiney from behind the tape. He jerked his arms a bit to make the metal clang repeatedly. Luffy heard and he turned around from whatever it was he was doing. Seeing him awake he smiled, all his usual cheeriness visible in the sunny smile he gave Zoro. A kind of smile that hadn’t been directed towards Zoro in a long time

                        “Damn did you start your World History homework? I don’t understand some of the questions at all.” He said casually.

            The look in Zoro’s eyes was saying ‘What?’ He made some more noises all obviously muffled and kept jerking his hands against his restraints. Luffy kept smiling at him then made an exaggerated movement of acting like he forgot Zoros mouth was taped shut.

                        “Whoopsy, sorry I forgot…here.” Luffy walked over and peeled the tape off Zoro’s mouth

                        “Luffy what the fuck is this?” he asked him barely containing his shock.

                        “This is my bed.” Luffy replied innocently.

                        “Don’t act like a dumbass you know what I mean.”

                        “Okay well it’s my bed and your handcuffed to it.” he sighed.

                        “Why am I handcuffed to your bed?”

                        “Isn’t it obvious if I didn’t you would probably run away.” Luffy gave him a look as if he was saying ‘duh!’

                        “How the hell did you even get me here?” Zoro wondered what Luffy meant that he would run away.

                        “Let’s see,” Luffy held his chin lightly as if deep in thought, “I went over to your house and rang the doorbell. When Tashigi opened the door I told her that you were spending the weekend at my house and that I thought you had probably forgotten. She told me you were in your bedroom. I went upstairs and saw you were sleeping, which was good. I had thought that I would have to punch you to knock you out, you certainly weren’t going to go willingly. I knew you were dead asleep so I took my chances and picked you up. It was fine for a while until you started moaning in your sleep. I couldn’t have you doing that while I was taking you through the house. So I rummaged through your drawers and found some tape, which I then proceeded to plaster over your mouth. After which I picked you up and brought you here. Any questions?”

            Zoros mouth had fallen open while listening to Luffys speech.

                        “Oh yeah, if you’re wondering about your shirt, I took it off. I was going to take off both but you started moving a bit in your sleep so I could only get one done before I handcuffed you.” He said it like it was the most normal thing in the world to talk about.

            Zoro just continued staring at his best friend as if he was some alien he had never seen before. Luffy couldn’t lie, yet he had lied convincingly enough to fool Tashigi. Then he had kidnapped Zoro and bound him to his bed. Yeah this really couldn’t be Luffy. Because Luffy had been giving him the cold shoulder ever since they got back from the battle. Luffy had been avoiding him like he had the plague. Yup Zoro was sure now he was imagining things, no way in hell was this happening.

                        “Why did you do all this?” He asked hesitantly.

            Luffy raised his eyebrows at him like Zoro was a complete idiot because he didn’t know why Luffy had done all this to him.

                        “Why, you ask. That’s because I love you.” He stated.

                        “Wh…What?!” Zoro was panicking just a bit this was definitely a dream.

                        “I. Love. You.” He repeated slowly.

            Zoro was now completely losing it. His mind working 100 miles per minute trying to make sense of everything. Luffy had kidnapped him because he loved him.

                        “Wait, wait, wait. If you love me why the hell have you been ignoring me ever since we got back?”

                        “That’s because Zoro, you really hurt me. You absolutely crushed my heart when I heard what you were saying to Sanji, I needed you to really understand that pain just a little bit.” He answered a bit sadly.

                        “So it was a sort of punishment?” Zoro asked, he should be angry but strangely he wasn’t.

                        “Yes it was. You hurt me a lot this was a small payback. How long do you think I have loved you?”

                        “I don’t know.” He replied.

                        “The day I rescued you from that punk Morgan I fell in love with you. You were so strong, despite the fact that they were about to kill you, you didn’t back down once. You held strong with your pride intact as it always was. That was seven years ago, and over the years I have come to love you more and more. I love everything about you from the way you are dense as hell about things all the way to the how deadly you look as you fight the enemy.” Luffy explained.

            Zoros heart was pounding. He hadn’t known that Luffy had been in love with him so long. He had only had his revelation a few months ago.

                        “What do you mean, dense?” he asked.

                        “Seriously you are, you didn’t even realize how many hints I threw left and right. And that Perona bitch, seriously you had no idea how she was coming on to you. How long do you think I waited for you to get a damn clue?” Luffy said.

                        “I…I already told you that…I…I love…you.” He said hesitating.

                        “Yeah after you shattered my heart.” Luffy accused, “I knew you had feelings for me but boy the way you ran away from them it was crazy.”

                        “I was scared of ruing our relationship.” Zoro defended himself.

                        “Oh please Zoro, you really take me for someone who would treat you differently just because you fell in love with me.”

                        “No I know you’re not that type of a person.” He admitted then a question nagged him. “How did you figure out I had feelings for you?”

            Luffy gave his a devilish smile and wiggled his eyebrows at him.

                        “Remember that time you fell asleep and woke up on my lap,” Zoro nodded, “Well you went to the bathroom afterwards to fix your er…problem. And Usopp left you by yourself let’s just say I came inside the bathroom to check on you and instead heard something rather interesting.”

            Zoros face flamed up as the memory came back of what exactly had happened that day. The way he had been chanting Luffys name in the bathroom. Thinking back he recalled how Luffy had been standing right outside when he was finished. The little bastard had acted all innocent but he had actually heard everything that went on in that bathroom. He glared at Luffy without saying anything.

                        “Hey now, don’t look at me I had just come along to help you find your way, I did not expect to run into you jerking yourself off.” Luffy put his hands up in surrender.

            Zoro didn’t respond however the problem he had now was that the memory of it had caused an unfortunate tightening in his pants. Luffy noticed, his eyes immediately zeroed in on the new development with Zoro. This absolutely sucked, Zoro was so embarrassed. He couldn’t believe this had happened while he was trying to figure out what was going on with Luffy. He glanced at his friend and found that devilish grin back in place. Luffy stood up off his chair and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Zoros stomach. They just stared at each other quietly, their eyes fighting a silent duel on what could possibly happen now. Luffy reached a hand down and put it down on the obvious bulge in Zoros pants. All he did was put his hand there and nothing more and Zoro’s whole body twitched. Luffy smiled once more, gave a light squeeze and then removed his hand. Moving his hand upwards, he trailed it up until it rested on Zoro’s belly.

            Zoro had lost all comprehensive speech, his eyes laser focused on the movement of Luffys hand. He could feel the heat of his it through his tank top. Luffy withdrew his hand a suddenly stood up. Zoro suddenly feeling cold without the sensation of Luffy’s palm. He stared at Luffy his eyes pleading for him to come back. Luffy climbed up back onto the bad and straddled Zoro’s waist. His ass firmly applying a steady pressure to Zoro Jr. A loud groan slipped out of Zoros throat at the sensation. Luffys hands went under his tank top and started exploring his chest in slow strokes. After a second Luffy frowned and removed his hands. Zoro gave him a questioning look. Luffy was frowning down at his chest, after a second he got off of Zoro and went over to his desk. Zoro came out of haze of pleasure watching Luffys movements as he rummaged through a drawer. As he found whatever it was that he was looking for he turned around and walked back over to Zoro. He was holding a pair of scissors in his hands.

                        “Luffy, why the hell do you have scissors?” his voice sounded hoarse to his own ears.

                        “Your tank top is obstructing my view.” He replied smoothly.

            Zoro had no idea what Luffy meant until Luffy positioned the scissors at the middle of the hem of his shirt and started cutting upwards towards his chest. The bottom of the scissors grazing his skin as Luffy cut.

                        “Luffy, what the fuck are you doing!?” Zoro yelled.

                        “Cutting your tank top.” He said simply as he finished cutting all the way to the neckline.

            The ruined tank top now slid off on both sides. Zoros muscles bunched at his exposure to the cool air in the bedroom. All protest dying away. Luffy then slid the scissors to each strap at his arm and cut those as well. He then proceeded to pull the ruined garment it from under Zoros body, and tossed it aside. Smiling at his work he once again resumed his position straddling Zoro.

                        “That’s much better.” He stated, his eyes roaming every inch of Zoros chest.

            Just as Zoro was about to ask him why it was so necessary to cut his tank top, Luffy bent down and took his mouth in a long, deep kiss. Zoros heart lurched at the electricity that blazed through him, setting his senses on fire. Luffy kissed him as though he was hungry for Zoro and this was his feast. His tongue invading and exploring his mouth in ruthless abandon. As Luffy kissed the life out of him, his hands trailed lightly over his stomach before settling on his chest and honing in on his nipples. Zoro moaned again and again at the joint sensation of Luffys kisses and the pressure on his nipples. Luffy pinched and played away on his chest as his mouth took all it could. Zoro returned the kiss. His tongue meeting up with Luffy as if they both couldn’t get enough of each other. He pushed his way into Luffys mouth to do some exploration of his own, not even noticing how much his hands were rattling against the chain that bound him. Luffys deep and throaty moans mixed in with his as they echoed throughout the room.

Luffys pulled his mouth away from Zoro, his eyes filled with lust. He moved his head down and latched onto his throat. Sucking him like he was the beat tasting candy in the world. He lightly bit his neck and then slowly swiped his tongue over it to soothe the pain. Zoros entire body twitched crazily. He would’ve arched up off the bed if not for Luffy sitting on him. Zoro wanted to touch Luffy, hell it wasn’t even about want anymore; Zoro _needed_ to touch Luffy. He jerked at his hands again in their confines.

                        “Luffy uncuff me, I need to touch you.” He gasped out.

                        “No.” he replied continuing his work.

                        “What do you mean ‘no’?” He asked, trying to fight the pleasure.

                        “I can’t uncuff you yet.” Luffy said swiping his tongue against Zoros throat again.

                        “Why is that?” Zoro probed, a moan slipping out again.

Luffy smiled as he lifted his head away from Zoros throat and sat straight up. He braced his hands on Zoros chest and leaned forward just a bit.

                        “Because I’m going to fuck you all weekend long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i had a lot of fun writing this totally not going to lie. I thought it was about time that we had the truth out moment, but Luffy takes everything at his own pace always and forever. Zoro should probably buckle up for the weekend. So I kind of realized that I didn't really write Garp out at all but if anyone was curious just think of it as in the series. he was never with Luffy he was always at work. he was home for a bit during Luffys recovery but then he left again. I probably should've added that but I forgot. I know there was a lot of talking in this but I felt that you would probably question your kidnapper extensively even if they were your best friend.. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well and I hope you keep reading.


	26. Chocolate Syrup...Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy begins acting on his promise and Zoro probably wont ever think of chocolate syrup the same way ever again.

Zoros eyes went wide as he heard those words.

                        “Wh…Wh…What?” he asked, sounding like a complete moron even to himself.

                        “Did you not hear me, I said I was going to fuck you all weekend.” Luffy responded.

            Zoros mouth was gaping like a fish he had no idea how the hell he was supposed to respond to this. On one hand he wanted it more than anything and on the other he was terrified of what was about to happen.

                        “You…um you…” he licked his lips, Luffys eyes followed the movement, “you plan to keep me handcuffed all weekend?”

                        “Oh not all weekend, just maybe for the first couple of times, after that I know you won’t even want to run anymore.” Luffys devilish grin was back in place promising so much.

            Zoro was absolutely speechless, he was thinking where in his life that he had missed this part of Luffy. The one who is talking about fucking him like he’s ordering tea at a café. Despite the fact that he was a bit indecisive about what Luffy is going to do it seemed like his dick had absolutely no problems with what he was suggesting. It was up to full length as Luffys words sank into Zoros mind. He didn’t have any idea what you say to your friend who just promised you a weekend full of fucking. It seemed however Luffy was done talking as he moved off Zoro and scooted to the foot of the bed. Leaning on his knees his fingers went to the waist band of Zoros shorts and teased the skin right under it. His fingers brushing over the heated flesh. He glanced up and locked his eyes with Zoros as he curled his fingers on the waistband and dragged them down in a painfully slow motion.

            Zoro would swear that his heart stopped, his eyes glued to Luffy as the other man continued the slow pulling of his shorts. Zoro didn’t even realize that he had raised his hips as to give Luffy permission to pull them off all the way. Luffy grinned when he saw Zoros movement and gave one swift final pull and took the garment off. Now Zoro was lying on Luffys bed wearing only a thing pair of boxers that did nothing to conceal his rather obvious erection. Luffy braced his hands on either side of Zoros hips and bent down, kissing his length through the cloth. His hands clenched into fists and a deep moan escaped him at the sensation of Luffys lips. He continued is ministrations through the boxer knowing that Zoro was aching for so much more than that. Suddenly an idea came to him and he lifted his head away. Sitting back on his heels he regarded Zoro for a moment silently and then got up off the bed and left the room.

            Zoro stared at the door Luffy had just left. He wanted those feelings to come back but Luffy had just left him aching for so much more. Every fiber of his being called out for the other man but Zoro kept his pride. Luffy hadn’t taken off a single stich of clothing and here Zoro was laying down almost all naked. He heard movement on the stairs and then Luffy entered the room again holding something in his hands. As he stepped closer to Zoro he saw that it was a bottle of chocolate syrup.

                        “Remember that day we kissed in the kitchen Zoro?” Luffy asked in a low voice.

                        “Ye…Yeah.” Zoro was suspicious where Luffy was going with this.

                        “It seems that you inspired me.” He said as he popped open the lid.

            Zoro hissed as Luffy started pouring the cold liquid all over his torso. After he was finished slathering Zoro in syrup he closed the bottle and put it back on the table and then straddled Zoro again.

                        “Luffy what the hell is this, I’m so sticky now.” Zoro said.

                        “That’s how I want you.” He replied simply and bent his head.

He started on his belly swiping up all the syrup on his tongue before moving up. His tongue setting up a sweet trail up Zoros body. Zoro was out of his mind at the pleasure that Luffys tongue was causing. His moans spilling uncontrollably out of his throats and his hands jerking on the restraints to touch Luffy. Luffy glanced up at the sound Zoro was making with his handcuffs, his tongue continuing its work. His hands itched to bury themselves in Luffys hair and hold his lips to his body.

                        “Luffy…” he choked out, “I need…I need…” he couldn’t even finish the sentence.

            Luffy continued to regard him for a second before he sat back up and his fingers went to the edge of his own t-shirt. He curled his fingers at the hem and in one swift movement pulled it up and off his body. Tossing it to the ground. Zoros eyes ate up the skin that had been exposed, understanding what Luffy was doing. He was allowing Zoro to see but not touch. Even though Zoro was desperate to be able to touch Luffy wouldn’t allow it so he took was he got. His eyes lingered on the scar on Luffys chest, he hadn’t actually seen it yet. He didn’t see scars as remnants of pain but as signs of survival. As long as you walked away alive then a scar or two meant nothing. He ached to trail his tongue over Luffys scar and see how his skin tasted. The scar sort of completed the piratey look Zoro thought Luffy had. Luffy resumed his work on Zoros chest closing in dangerously to the syrup on his nipples. He circled his tongue around Zoros left nipple but didn’t actually lick the bud itself. Zoro wanted Luffy to put his lips there but Luffy teased around it not giving him what he wanted.

            Zoro moaned in frustration when Luffy once again bypassed his nipple and moved away. Luffy smiled against his skin. Zoro was arching his body the best he could with Luffy sitting on him.

                        “Luffy not there.” He panted out when Luffy moved away again.

                        “Where then?” Luffy said against his skin.

                        “Higher.” He said.

            Luffy moved his lips up to his throat and started licking and sucking there.

                        “Not there!” Zoro groaned, “Lower.”

            Luffy once again moved his lips to the middle of his chest right in the middle of both his nipples.

                        “Move to the side.”

            Luffy moved like one centimeter and Zoro couldn’t take it anymore.

                        “Dammit Luffy quit being such a fucking tease and put your mouth on my damn nipples already, jeez!!” Zoro finally yelled.

            Luffy laughed out loud at Zoros outburst but complied. His lips immediately going to his right nipple and sucking it really hard. The sudden sensation made Zoro twitch his body. Luffy sucked away until every drop of syrup had been cleaned up off of Zoro’s body. He moved off Zoro, and zeroed in on his boxers and pulled them off in one fluid motion. Zoros cock sprang free, ready and weeping for Luffy. He caught his breath as the air touched his heated dick. His breath coming out in shallow pants. Luffy leaned down and took it in his mouth for a second, licking off all the pre-cum in one quick motion. Zoro moaned as Luffy moved away again and went for the syrup bottle again. Zoro was hoping like hell Luffy wouldn’t do what he thought he was about to do. Never mind that was exactly what Luffy had in mind as he uncapped the bottle again and poured a generous amount on his thighs and his groin area.    

            Luffy smirked up at him and went straight for his thighs licking one clean before moving to the other one. Taking his sweet time as though he had all the time in the world. Zoros cock was desperate for some kind of friction. He strained from the amount of neglect it was getting. Luffy seeming to realize this and honed in exactly where Zoro wanted him to be without having to do that whole bullshit of having Zoro tell him to do it. Luffy started licking it taking his entire length into his mouth and swallowing his down like it was nothing. The pleasure was so intense Zoro was almost out of his mind. While Luffys mouth licked and sucked away at Zoros dick his hands went down and started playing with his balls, effectively doubling the pleasure. His fingers played while his mouth worked on his cock. Zoro was so close, he could feel the pleasure building in his belly.

                        “Luffy, I’m gonna…cum…get off.” He said trying to shake him off.

            Luffy continued as if he hadn’t heard him at all, Zoro continued jerky movements to throw him off but Luffy wouldn’t budge. The pleasure was too intense and Zoro burst suddenly. His eyes tightly shut as his entire body tensed wildly and he came. Shooting down Luffys throat. Luffy still didn’t stop continuing to swallow every last drop until Zoro had released completely. After Zoro slumped back down on the bed exhausted, Luffy came off him with a wet pop. Zoro’s body was lethargic as Luffy climbed up off the bed and removed his shorts and threw them down. He laid back down on top of Zoros chest, seeking his lips with his own. The kiss started out slow, but Luffy quickly turned it hot and heavy. Using his tongue sinfully so that Zoro was back to full length in no time at all. Satisfied that Zoro was ready once again, Luffy leaned over Zoro to the drawer on the side table. He had to lean over Zoros face and Zoro took that opportunity to lick Luffys chest, the small amount he could actually reach. Luffy moaned in pleasure as Zoro licked his chest, but he straightened up after a second. He gave Zoro a hard look.

                        “You don’t get to touch yet.” He said as he retreated having found what he was looking for.

            Luffy divested himself of his boxers and sat down between Zoros spread legs. Zoro eyed his friend’s straining erection with lustful eyes that spoke of hunger for him. Grabbing a few pillows Luffy stuffed them under Zoro and raised his hips up. Zoro was watching his like a hawk, no words coming to mind at all. Taking one of Zoros legs he put it over his shoulder as to have better access to his ass. Luffy grabbed the bottle of lubricant he had gotten and slicked up his finger. Locking eyes with Zoro he went to his entrance and brushed his fingers around it for a second before slowly sliding his finger inside. Zoro flinched at the new sensation that wasn’t exactly comfortable. Catching his breath he closed his eyes as Luffy slid his finger in and out repeatedly, moving his finger around inside to make more room. After a few minutes he slowly added another finger and Zoro groaned at the burn. It was honestly painful but not so bad as though he couldn’t endure it. Luffy slowly slid his fingers in and out for a while before scissoring them inside, making room and seeking Zoros special spot. The pain was becoming a dull throbs as Luffy continued his attentions.

            Zoro had his eyes tightly closed as he took in the new sensations and suddenly his senses exploded in pleasure and he saw stars. His entire body jerking up and moan after moan spilling out from his lips. Luffy smiled triumphantly, removing his fingers and then going back in with three. Zoro endured the slow burn again his entire body aching to feel that pleasure again. Luffy curled his fingers inside Zoro over and over again, hitting his sweet spot every time. Zoro was mindless with pleasure. After a while Luffy removed his fingers with an obscene pop. Zoro felt so empty, his entire being yearning for the other man. Luffy picked up the condom he had taken out and put it on then he went up on his knees, positioning himself at Zoros entrance.

                        “Zoro, I’m going in now.’ His voice was strained as though it was a lot of effort to control himself.

            Luffy pushed in slowly, groaning as Zoro clenched down on his rather painful at his intrusion.

                        “Relax Zoro, I need you to relax for me.”

            Zoro nodded and tried to relax his body. It was enough so that Luffy was able to slip past the first tight ring of muscle and into Zoro’s body. It was absolutely glorious inside him. Luffy moaned at the pleasure and the heat. It felt like he would melt inside Zoro. Zoro groaned as Luffy entered him, much bigger than his fingers had been. He pushed in very slowly giving Zoro enough time to adjust. Finally he was fully seated inside, sweat coating his body at the effort it took to hold back.

                        “Zoro…can I move?” Luffy asked him panting.

                        “Ye…Yeah.”

            Luffy started slowly thrusting in and out. Keeping the movements gradual as to not overwhelm Zoro. After a while Zoro lifted his hips involuntarily seeking Luffy and he completely lost it as the last of his control slipped away at the sweet invitation. He started thrusting into Zoro faster and faster, almost animalistic in his movements. He raised Zoro’s other leg onto his shoulder as well and Zoro moaned in vulnerable pleasure. This angle allowed Luffy to hit his sweet spot over and over again with each thrust, making Zoro moan like crazy. The bed was shaking because of their vicious movements on it. The room echoing with the sounds of their moans coupled with Luffy slamming himself into Zoro. Zoro was pulling at the restraints in mindless pleasure. Luffy felt his release building up intensely, he grabbed Zoros cock and gave it long, firm strokes. Zoros back arched off the bed and he knew he was close, so very close.

                        “Luffy, I’m gonna…” he moaned out.

                        “Together.” Luffy said.

            A few more strokes and a few more thrusts at just the right spot and they were both coming. Chanting each other’s names on as they shouted out their release. Zoro shot all over his stomach and Luffys hand. Luffy slumped back, bracing himself on his arms as he came down. Catching his breath he slowly pulled himself out of Zoro, and disposed of the used condom in the garbage can. Picking up his shirt off the floor he cleaned up Zoro and himself. He climbed back up next to Zoro, once again leaning over and rummaging through the drawer. Withdrawing what he needed he raised his hand to Zoros restraints and unlocked them. Zoro, finally free, wrapped his arms around Luffy and held him close to his chest. They kissed slowly and lovingly in their post orgasmic bliss.

            Pressed against each other, they reveled in the paradise of being together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I would like to profusely apologize because I honestly have no experience actually writing a sex scene. I did my best and used my imagination so I hope it wasn't too bad. If anyone is worried about the handcuffs coming off too soon don't worry (heh heh heh) I have something in mind. I don't know how the chocolate came in I was just innocently writing it out and then I remembered that kiss I wrote forever ago and I was like hmmm that might be a nice mix, I hope everyone enjoyed that as well. it turned kind of kinky out of nowhere, I don't know how that happened. anyways I hope you guys enjoyed and keep reading.


	27. Weekend Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend continues as Zoro and Luffy love each other some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I suck I didn't upload yesterday. I started it but it wouldn't flow at all and rather than force myself to write something shitty, I decided to wait a day and see if I would do better the next day.

            Zoro woke up first, disoriented as he opened his eyes not knowing where he was. The room was curtained in darkness. He reached to the side and turned on the bedside lamp that he knew was sitting on the table. Then it all came crashing back to him. The touches, the feelings and the love. He glanced to his side to see Luffy curled up into him, his head pillowed on his arm. A peaceful look on his face as he slept away. Staring at him, Zoro realized that once again Luffy had been absolutely correct, after the second time he had come last night there were absolutely no more thoughts of trying to get away from Luffy. He was forever his. Zoro rubbed a hand down his face and noticed the ring of bruises on his wrist from the handcuffs. He stared at it for a moment trying to decipher which emotion would well up inside him at the sight of it but nothing came. He still felt blissful being with Luffy. He didn’t care about anything else but the love he felt for the man beside him. Moving gently he pulled his arm out from under Luffy and got up. He was naked of course for he had slept that way, he grabbed some of Luffys clothes and made his way to the bathroom to shower.

            Luffy slowly woke up his entire body heavy with exhaustion. The bed beside him was warm but empty and for a split second he thought Zoro had left anyways. A second later he heard the bathroom door close and the shower started running. While he was certain about their feelings for each other, Zoro had always proven to be unpredictable with his actions. Luffy was glad that he had stayed. Last night had been everything he had wanted and so much more. He was eager to get back and have more but first they needed to shower and probably eat something. As he stood up from the bed a smile stretched his lips as an idea formed. Oh yes this was perfect, he decided as he heard the shower running, he was always open for a pre-breakfast tryst. Smiling he made his way towards the bathroom.

            Zoro stood in the shower, his hands tracing over the numerous new hickeys marking his body all over. He had realized really quickly that his ass and waist were crazy sore, so he was very careful on how he moved them. Then again he supposed a round of crazy sex probably does that to a person. He was busy cleaning himself that he didn’t even hear the bathroom door open. As he was washing the soap away the shower curtain flew open and closed in a second, then there were arms holding him from behind.

                        “How is your body feeling?” Luffy said kissing his nape

            Zoro leaned his head back enjoying the sensation.

                        “Nothing I can’t handle.” Zoro replied.

            Luffys hands moved all along Zoros chest, tracing every bit of skin he could each. Zoro turned his head to the side and caught Luffys lips in a deep, drugging kiss. He fully turned around in Luffys arms so he could feel him pressed against him entirely. Luffy backed him into the shower wall and ravaged his mouth. Tongues clashing together as they explored each other. t Zoro felt Luffys growing erection against his groin area, along with his own desire. They just couldn’t have enough of one another. Luffys hands moved all over his skin, brushing over his nipples and moving lower. Zoro understood and he mirrored his action however Zoro pinched and played with Luffys nipples for a while. Savoring the feel of the little buds tightening under his fingers. Luffy moaned into his mouth, the sound making Zoro feel like the strongest man alive, after all no one else could make Luffy make sounds like that.

            Their hands moved down to grab at the others hard length. The first touch sent a twinge of electricity through Zoro. The feel of Luffy’s hand so familiar yet so strange at the same time. It was still hard for him to think of this as reality rather than one of the many fantasies he had played out in his dreams. Zoro stroked his hand over Luffy experimentally, holding the weight and judging the silkiness. He had a sudden urge to taste Luffy again as he had that day so long ago, but not now they would have time for that later. With the shower spraying down on them they started stroking each other, starting off slow then gaining velocity. Soon they had settled into a rhythm, in perfect sync with one another. Their moans echoing loudly throughout the bathroom.

            Feeling his release close, Zoro sped up his strokes on Luffy. He could tell from the other man’s expression that he was just as close, his eyes half-lidded with lust and small pants mixed with his moans escaping from his lips. Zoro twisted his hand perfectly just as Luffy pressed a finger down on his slit, and they were both lost as wave after wave of pleasure consumed them. Their release splayed all over both of them for a second before the water washed away every trace of it. Zoro slumped against the wall heavily and Luffy slumped on him. Breathing rapidly the both of them stayed like that for a few moments. After a while Luffy straightened.

                        “Good morning Zoro.” He smiled brightly.

            Zoro chocked as a laugh escaped him, now would be the time Luffy greets him properly. It wasn’t even morning yet, it was probably a little after midnight. But Zoro didn’t care, whatever, he was just going to go with the flow. After all he wasn’t about to question this absolute happiness he was in at the moment.

                        “Morning, Luffy.” He replied, returning a soft kiss Luffy placed on his lips.

                        “That was nice, wasn’t it?” Luffy reached for the bottle of shampoo and started washing Zoros hair, like it was so normal for him to do that.

                        “Yes it was, unexpected though.” Luffy rinsed out his hair.

                        “I’m just full of surprises these days.” Luffy started lathering his body in soap.

                        “Hell yeah you are, you think I would go to sleep knowing I would wake up handcuffed to your bed.” Zoro smiled.

                        “Those were a nice touch weren’t they.” He bent as he started washing Zoros lower regions, giving special care to every single part.

                        “Where the hell did you even get them?” Zoros breath hitched as Luffy washed his groin area and ass. He really wasn’t up for another round just yet.

                        “I ordered them a long time ago, never know when you might need to capture a green-haired swordsman.” he grinned up at Zoro as he finished soaping and stood up.

                        “Ha Ha very funny, it wasn’t really that fun you know…Luffy?” he stopped as he noticed Luffy staring at the ring of bruises on his wrists, “Don’t worry about those alright, that was my own damn fault for pulling on them.” He tried comforting his friend.

            Luffy considered that for a movement and then smiled again. If Zoro wasn’t mad about it then neither would he be. Whatever happened was for a good cause that was good enough for him. Zoro pulled his hand back and started shampooing Luffys hair, and then rinsing it out, and grabbing the soap.

                        “No more running Zoro?’ he asked slowly, desperate for an answer.

            Zoro was quite for a while as he lathered Luffy with soap, giving him the same attention he had given him. With each second that passed Luffy was getting scared. While he knew Zoros feelings he also knew how damn unpredictable the man could be. He held his breath as he waited for an answer. Zoro finished cleaning him and turned to replace the soap. As he turned back to face Luffy his face was solemn, and Luffy feared the answer was the one he wasn’t going to like.

                        “No more running, I promise Luffy.” Zoro said his face breaking out in a beautiful smile.

            Luffy laughed and grabbed the man kissing the life out of him for a little while because of the happiness he felt from those six words. The water started running cold so they decided to get out. And as if they had been doing it for years they dried each other’s hair and body. Pulling on some clothes they exited the bathroom and made their way downstairs to eat something. It was dark outside. Entering the kitchen, Luffy turned on the light. Zoro glanced at the clock on the wall. It was one a.m. in the morning. Zoro really just wanted to get back to sleep again. He was still tired from yesterday’s sex and now adding on the bathroom fun he was really exhausted. Luffy grabbed some instant food from the freezer and they heat it up to eat. Sitting down on the table with their meals they began to eat.

                        “Luffy, what do you like about me?” Zoro asked, curious.

                        “Everything.” Luffy replied without hesitation.

                        “What the hell kind of answer is that you must hate some of the qualities that I have, you can’t like everything.” He said not believing Luffy at all.

                        “Nope, I like everything. I find the fact that you get lost all the time absolutely adorable. And the fact that you’re so dense makes me want you even more. When I go into a fight I never look over my shoulder because I always know that you will be okay.” He explained, “What about you what do you love about me?”

            Zoro was quiet for a second, letting the words Luffy said sink into his heart. He contemplated the question Luffy had asked him, trying to think if what it was that made him love Luffy so much.

                        “Everything.” He said after a while. And it was true he loved everything about this man.

            Luffys flashed a smile at him and continued eating. Zoro knew that Luffy believed him with that smile. After finishing, they cleaned up the mess they made. As Zoro tossed the last used napkin in the trashcan, he was about to head upstairs when Luffy stopped him with a hand on his arm. Luffy didn’t say a single word as he pushed Zoro against the kitchen counter and went down on his knees on the floor in front of him. Staring up at Zoro he curled his fingers into the edge of his shorts and pulled them down to his knees, doing the same thing with his boxers. Zoros breath hitched as his dick grew hard in eagerness for what he knew Luffy was about to do. Luffy leaned in close to his erection and blew on it, watching as Zoros entire body twitched in response. Drawing in once more he kissed the head slightly and drew back again. He kept that pace for a while, blowing and then backing away; kissing and then backing away; until Zoros entire body was quivering in anticipation and low moans were coming out of his throat.

            Satisfied with Zoros response, Luffy leaned in again this time however, he took Zoros entire length in his mouth and swallowed it down in one fluid move. Zoro groaned deeply at the sensation of being inside the warm cavern of Luffys mouth, his hands tangling in Luffys hair. He kept a steady pressure with his lips, sucking his length with great enthusiasm. Maybe it was his imagination but Zoro would swear it felt like Luffy had stretched his tongue to swirl up Zoros length. It felt like heaven. His tongue and lips working in unison to give Zoro as much pleasure as they could. Zoros hips were jerking wildly and he couldn’t help but thrust into Luffys hot little mouth. He tried to control himself but this was well past the point where he could control anything anymore. Luffy took each of his thrusts eagerly, deep throating him like a pro with each movement. His fabulous tongue, gliding against his entire length, tightening just right at every spot in its extended form. The tip of his tongue teased at his slit, causing him to groan out loud once again. Luffys hand crept back to Zoros ass and circled the tight ring of muscle at his entrance. Not pushing in just rubbing seductive circles that were making Zoro mindless with pleasure. Zoro was so close he was sure he would shoot any second now. Luffys tongue pushed at his slit just as Luffys finger pushed a little but inside his entrance, and Zoro was lost. Shouting his name and coming down Luffys throat with his release. Zoro leaned heavily back against the counter as Luffy came off him. Standing back up as he pulled his shorts and boxers back up. Leaning against Zoro he gave him a deep drugging kiss. Zoro tasted himself on Luffy tongue but instead of being disgusted he felt that it was intoxicating. Anything on Luffys tongue would always taste like heaven to Zoro.

            Luffy stepped back and reached a hand out to Zoro, who clasped it eagerly. In absolute silence they walked up the stairs with their fingers intertwined. They got into bed and snuggled in together, Luffy in his place resting his head on Zoros shoulder. Sleep was coming in quick as they were both exhausted from excessive sex. Just as Zoro fell asleep he had thought which made him grin like an idiot in the darkness of the bedroom as he fell asleep.

 

            Six hours later Luffy woke up and without even opening his eyes he knew what had happened while he slept.

                        “You didn’t.” he said to Zoro in absolute shock.

                        “Oh yes I did.” Zoro chuckled at him. He was longing next to Luffy reading a novel in the morning sunlight that was streaming in through the curtains.

                        “Dammit Zoro!” Luffy said, absolutely exasperated, “Why the hell did you handcuff _me_ to the bed!!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said it wouldn't flow for me at all yesterday. I had my word document open for like seven hours with only one paragraph written because I just couldn't get my mind to work. Even today I didn't have much time because I had to do to someone's house but I'm doing this at midnight because I don't wanna go another day without updating. Its wasn't flowing well today either but I managed to force a chapter out. I wasn't exactly too happy with my creation but I will leave it up to you guys to see what you think of it. I'm leaning that sex scenes are soooo not my strong suit, but I do what I can and write them the best I can. Anyways I hope I get my flow back tomorrow, I thought It was about time Zoro got to have fun so lets see what I do to him. Anyways I hope you enjoyed (or not if it sucked I totally understand) and keep reading.


	28. Zoros Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro turns the tables on Luffy and he finds that he doesn't particularly hate it.

            “Because I wanted to.” Zoro answered, putting his book aside.

            “Why did you want to? Luffy asked pulling on them.

            “You seemed like you had a lot of fun when I had them on so I wanted to try it on you.” He explained.

            Luffy stared up at him, it had been fun actually having Zoro bound but he didn’t know how he felt having the tables turned on him. He had actually enjoyed it a lot maybe that made him a bit sadistic. Zoro was staring down at him with lust filled eyes. He had absolute trust in Zoro no doubt about that but he wasn’t too keen on being bound. As he opened his mouth to launch another protest it was captured under Zoros lips, his words muffled. Zoro took his mouth with fierce passion, kissing him wildly. His tongue slid out and traced Luffys lips over and over again, teasing him relentlessly, Luffy groaned in frustration as he teased but wouldn’t taste, he opened his mouth wider, urging Zoro to come inside. Zoro complied his tongue sliding inside and swiping every bit of Luffys mouth as he could. Luffy moaned loudly, completely being caught up in what Zoro was doing.

            As Zoro kissed the life out of Luffy his hands went down and under his shirt. Caressing the skin with gentle fingertips which were a complete opposite of the treatment he was giving Luffys lips. His hands moved higher until they reached Luffys scar and then they stopped completely. Zoro drew back, and started down at Luffys shirt his brows furrowed in deep thought. Suddenly he smiled as he spotted the scissors on the table. Luffy followed his gaze, his eyes widening as he figured out what Zoro was about to do.

                        “Don’t you dare.” Luffy said through narrowed eyes and swollen lips.

                        “Payback is sweet.” Zoro said as he positioned the scissors and proceeded to snip of Luffys shirt.

                        “Dammit Zoro I liked that shirt.” Luffy complained.

                        “And I liked that tank top.” He smugly replied, tossing the ruined shirt aside.

            Luffy tried his best to continue glaring at Zoro but as his shirt had fell off it was getting too hard to do so. Zoro was staring down at him like he was a meal laid before him to devour. Lowering his heads to Luffys chest he breathed him in for a second. Moving higher he latched his lips onto Luffys throat, sucking the skin there eagerly. Nipping slightly and soothing the skin over with the swipe of his tongue. Luffys leaned his head back granting Zoro more room to do as he wished to him. He sighed in contentment as Zoro continued his attentions on his throat. Splattering hickeys all over it. Moving down his lips kissed each nipple once and then zeroed in on his scar. Secretly he was glad that the admiral guy had missed hurting Luffys nipples, Zoro found them delightful to play with. He drew his head up and stared down at the scar for a while, learning the shape of it through his eyes.

            Luffy stared at Zoro waiting for him to continue, no longer even caring that he was shackled up. Zoro bent down again his tongue coming out and tracing the outline of Luffys scar. Learning the smooth texture of it. He traced it over and over again, moving towards the middle of the scar with each swipe of his tongue, until he had explored all of it. Luffy was writhing on the sheets with Zoros slow attention. He needed…something. He didn’t even know what it was that he was wanting. His hands strained against the cuffs as he fully grasped how Zoro might have felt when he had been cuffed and not able to touch Luffy.

                        “Zoro…I need…nnnggghhh.” He broke off as another moan escaped him.

                        “No you can’t.” Zoro replied licking his scar like it was the best tasting candy he had ever tasted.

            After giving avid attention to the scar, Zoro moved on to explore more of his lover. He took his nipple between his lips and sucked away at it. The loud moans echoing throughout the room were music to his ears. Zoro grew rock hard in moments just listening to them. He bit Luffy lightly causing the other man to tense up at the mix of pain and pleasure. Zoro worked on Luffys nipples for a while. Giving them both equal attention until they were swollen and standing up in attention. The swollen buds so irresistible to Zoro that he couldn’t help blowing on them to watch Luffys body quiver. He moved down Luffys body, spattering hickeys all over his torso as he moved down his body. Zoro positioned his knee in between Luffys legs and applied a steady pressure to his groin are. Reveling in the thick moans that escaped the other man. After a while he removed his knee and moved his head lower. Nuzzling Luffys cock through his shorts, he felt the small damp patch. Luffy was dripping with excitement over him. Drawing back he locked eyes with Luffy as he curled his fingers under both his boxers and shorts and pulled them both off in one pull. Damn it was getting hot in the room, Zoro Pulled his own shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor.

            Now Luffys dick was open to the air. Long, hard, wet and completely ready for whatever Zoro had in mind. Zoro grasped him in his hands and gave a few strokes loving the whimpers coming from Luffy at the sensations his touch was causing. Luffy was pulling on the handcuffs again as his hands were desperate to find something to grasp. Zoro grinned as he saw Luffys condition, remembering exactly how he had felt when he was the one who was handcuffed. He followed Luffys idea and jammed pillows under his hips to raise his ass higher. Spreading Luffys legs he sat down between them and leaned up towards Luffy. He kissed him again passionately then drew back and inserted two fingers into his mouth.

                        “Suck.” He said and Luffy complied, lapping at his fingers eagerly.

            Zoro removed his fingers and reached down towards Luffys entrance, tracing the outside of it. Luffy gasped at the sensation of the circular movement Zoro was making. Smiling Zoro pushed a single digit in. Luffy tensed at the unusual invasion but Zoro calmed him by putting his mouth down next to his fingers and licking his entrance. His finger and tongue moved back and forth on the outside and inside. Zoro pulled his mouth back, glancing at Luffys face and then continuing to add another finger in. He moved them in and out scissoring and curling the, searching for the spot Luffy had found inside him that had made him see stars. He curled his fingers just so and Luffy melted under him. His head thrown back as breathy moans panted out one after another. While pleasuring Luffy in that spot Zoro snuck another finger inside him, stretching his entrance.

            Luffy was absolutely losing it. The stretch seemed impossible but it was so pleasurable. He also assumed that maybe the fact that he wasn’t feeling as much pain as Zoro had was probably because he was made of rubber thus very stretchy by nature. He recalled that Zoro had tensed up a lot more than he was probably due to the fact that it had been more painful to him. Zoro kept a steady pace pushing his fingers in and out of Luffy, stretching the other man to accommodate his girth. When he was satisfied he pulled back and stood up off the bed; quickly disposing of his shorts and boxers. HE climbed back on the bed and reached up to grab the bottle of lube and a condom. He stopped to give Luffy a deep and lingering kiss and then sat on his knees between Luffys spread legs.

            Ripping open the small foil, he put the codon on then uncapped the bottle of lube. Coating himself quite generously, he got up on his knees and positioned himself.

                        “Luffy I’m going to go in.” He said and pushed in.

            Damn it was so tight, but it felt glorious. He only had the head inside and he was almost ready to come. Not yet thought, he braced his back and pushed in harder, getting more of himself in. Putting his hands under Luffys thighs he pulled them higher up and spread them more. Luffy gasped at the invasion that was much bigger than Zoros fingers. Even though he was rubber the Zoro’s dick inside caused his ass to burn at the stretch. Zoro pushed in slowly and finally he was fully seated. It was so hot inside Luffy he felt that his dick would just melt off. Luffys body gripped him tightly. He glanced at Luffys face, and raised his eyebrows at him as if to ask him if he was alright. Luffy nodded back so Zoro gave his first experimental thrust. Pulling back out a little he pushed back in, reveling at the sensation and the thick groans coming from Luffy. His moans were also spilling from his throat mingling with Luffys and bouncing throughout the room.

            Luffys hands balled into fists as Zoro pushed back in. The same mix of pain and pleasure coming back to drive him absolutely insane. He unconsciously jerked his hands in their restraints needing some sort of purchase. Zoro started a slow pace, thrusting in and out. Pulling out till only the tip remained inside and slowly pushing back in. Soon though it wasn’t enough he could tell the way Luffys body was moving that he wanted more. So he obliged. Zoro’s hips started moving faster, slamming into Luffy harder and harder. Luffy wrapped his legs around Zoros waist and raised his hips to Zoros thrusts. The angle was absolutely perfect as Zoro kept hitting his prostate with every push back inside. They were both lost in mindless pleasure. Their releases so close. Zoro felt it building and building until he knew just a little bit more and he would be done for. He grasped Luffys neglected cock and started giving it firm strokes up and down. Luffys tightened on his dick and he nearly came right then but he managed to survive. He gave Luffy a few more hard strokes, pressing his finger into his slit and Luffy was coming. As he came he tightened on Zoro so tight Zoro thought he might cut Zoro Jr off, but it was so pleasurable his release came as well.

            He released deep inside Luffy chanting his name as he orgasmed. Luffy came all over his own stomach and chest Zoros name spilling from his lips in a whisper over and over again. He slumped into the bed and Zoro collapsed onto him. Completely spent from yet another round of sex. Luffy was laying there until he felt Zoro tongue on his stomach and chest, licking away at his release. When he finished he sat back up and pulled himself out. Disposing of the used condom and like Luffy had done to him, grabbing a shirt and cleaning off anything he might have missed. Afterwards he laid down next to Luffy, his arms under his head, staring at the ceiling.

                        “That was fucking amazing.” He commented, smiling like a fool.

                        “It was,” Luffy admitted, “Do you mind?” He rattled at his cuffs.

                        “Oops I forgot about those.” Zoro leaned over him to grab the key out of the drawer and then unlocked the cuffs.

            Immediately Luffy moved and straddled his waist.

                        “You seem like you had a lot of fun.” He smiled, leaning down and laying on Zoros chest. Zoro moved on of his arms to rest over Luffys ass.

                        “I did, I totally understand why you did it the first time.”

                        “Hey wait a second alright, I only did it so you wouldn’t run away.” Luffy defended himself.

                        “That may have been your initial idea but I think you got a lot of enjoyment at having me vulnerable too, didn’t you?” Zoro said.

                        “Yeah well maybe I did, what does that say about the pair of us?” Luffy inquired, lightly kissing Zoros chest.

                        “That we’re both a little bit sadistic.”

                        “Yeah probably, it was great though Zoro, it felt amazing.” Luffy nipped at his nipple.

                        “Ouch, careful there, when you did me it felt amazing as well.” He pinched Luffys ass as punishment.

                        “That true, I think I like it both ways, they both feel great in their own right.” Luffy decided.

                        “Me too, I’m down for it either way.” Zoro was getting tired again.

                        “We should sleep again, we still have a day and a half left for more sex.” Luffy said seductively.

            Zoro rolled over until Luffy was lying next to him on the bed. His black hair all messy around his head, and his eyes tired yet bright from great sex. The scar under his eye and his devilish grin giving him a very devil-may-care look He smiled and leaned down to kiss him again, this one gentle and light, they were too tired for more hot and heavy sex. Zoro pulled back and reached down to pull the blanket over both of them. Luffy snuggled into Zoro throwing his leg over Zoros, their fingers linked together tightly.

                        “I love you Zoro.” He said.

                        “I love you Luffy.”

            They closed their eyes and allowed sleep to take them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once again I wrote a sex scene. I actually didn't feel so bad about this one so I hope it was better. it flowed nicely too so I guess that was a good sign. We should see some of the rest of the crew again in the next chapter, I don't think I can make myself write out a full blown sex scene again, I' not really good at writing them anyways. Wow 28 chapter I so did not have so many in mind when I started writing this, I don't even know what happened. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and keep reading please.


	29. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy and Zoro revel in each other and the crew couldn't be happier.

            Over the next day and a half Luffy and Zoro had sex countless times. Over and over again until both their bodies were sore with the effort. They switched on who was top and bottom many times so they were both equally satisfied both ways. Both were absolutely happy in the new relationship they were in. Best friends and lovers there really wasn’t anything more either of them could ask for. Whatever they ever needed they found in each other.

            By the time Monday rolled around they were both perfectly molded into each other as the alarm went off indicating they had school. Luffy groaned as he detached himself from Zoro’s side and reached over to turn the damn thing off. Flopping back down he looked over and noticed Zoro was awake as well. For just a few moments they silently stared at one another with smiles. Love shining in their eyes for the other person.

                        “Morning Zoro.” Luffy broke the spell.

                        “Hey Luffy.” Zoro smiled at him again.

“Body alright?”

“I’ll live don’t worry, how about yourself?” Zoro indicated him.

“I’m alright. You aren’t up for another round, right?” Luffy asked skeptically, gesturing towards his morning erection.

“No way, I don’t think my body can handle it.” Zoro knew there was no way he could manage another tangle in the sheets, at least for now.

“Good, I don’t think I can either, anyway let’s get up its time for school.” Luffy sat up and slowly got up on account of his sore waist.

            Zoro also had to get up slowly, they had worn each other out pretty bad the past three days. All they had done was sex, shower, eat, sleep and back to sex, repeatedly. He stood next to Luffy and just looked at him again. He could never get enough of staring at Luffy. Zoro knew he had to go home to get ready for school, all his stuff was there, so he had to part ways for a while. He stepped away from Luffy and grabbed some random clothes off the floor and put them on. Silently he held out a hand to Luffy and they walked over to the window together, holding hands. Luffy opened the window for him and stepped aside.

                        “See you in a bit Zoro.” He said smiling.

            Zoro smiled in agreement and then pulled Luffy in for a deep lingering kiss. His arms wrapping around his naked waist and pulling their bodies together. Luffy returned the kiss with the same fervor, matching his tongue stroke for stroke. They didn’t even know where ones mouth ended and the others began. After a while Zoro pulled back. Leaning down he planted one last chaste kiss to Luffys forehead and then he was out the window,

                        “See ya Luffy.” He said over his back.

            Luffy was feeling glorious as he stepped away and got his stuff for the day before he went to shower, nothing could beat the happiness obtained from having someone love you as much as you loved them. Still smiling he headed towards the bathroom.

 

            Zoro showered and dressed for school. Picking up his things he headed downstairs where his sister was eating her breakfast.

                        “Morning Tashigi.” He said cheerfully.

                        “Morning, what’s up with you, you seem so happy?” She said at his chipper mood.

                        “Nothing, just happy what’s wrong with that.” He said.

            She eyed him for a moment. Zoro was usually broody and quiet, but he seemed…happier. Like there was a new sort of life in his eyes. Immediately she understood.

                        “Have fun at Luffys this weekend?’ She asked keeping her voice mildly curious.

                        “Um… yeah, we had a great time.” He half choked on the food he was eating.

                        “That’s nice, what did you do all weekend?” he was getting so flustered she couldn’t help teasing him just a little.

                        “Just…stuff.” He answered hesitantly.

                        “What kind of stuff?” she persisted, he immediately stood up.

                        “Sorry I gotta go I promised to meet Luffy, see ya.” He practically ran out of the room.

            Tashigi laughed to herself Zoro was just so much fun to mess with. But she was delighted that he and Luffy seem to have worked out their tension it really was about time they stopped dancing around each other.

            Zoro rushed outside the house. While he was perfectly happy about his relationship with Luffy he really didn’t want to sit there and discuss his sex life with his little sister, no thanks. Outside he met up with Luffy, and gave him a quick kiss. Hand in hand they walked to school together. And it was like everything in the world was perfect. Luffy chattered aimlessly about school and friends, just as he always did, however his fingers against Zoros gave him all the love he could ever need at the same time. Zoro, thinking back, really felt like a fool for his behavior of trying to think that anything would ever change. He was happiest now than he had ever been before. All because he was in love with his best friend who loved him back just as equally. His fingers tightened on Luffy as he joined him on a discussion about their classes.

            Arriving at the school they headed towards where the rest of the crew was. Upon seeing them Luffy started waving wildly, announcing his entrance to everyone. Every one noticed that they were holding hands but pointedly didn’t say anything. Luffy dragged him over hurriedly to the rest of their friends.

                        “Hey guys!” he said as they approached the table.

                        “Hi Luffy, Zoro, how are you guys?” Nami asked.

                        “We’re great, and look guys me and Zoro are together now!” Luffy lifted up the hand that was joined with Luffy.

            Zoro thought maybe he would feel embarrassed at Luffy announcement but he didn’t. He supposed it was good that Luffy got this out in the opening quickly, otherwise dragging it on would’ve made it harder to talk about, even given how close the Strawhats were. So when Luffy beamed up at Zoro after his big announcement, Zoro just smiled back. There wasn’t even a pinch of any sort of embarrassment, these were his friends they would stand by them no matter what. As soon as Luffy spoke the crew waited for Zoro to retort against it in any way, but it never came. He stood next to Luffy as confident as ever, nodding his head at Luffys admission. They all smiled, finally! All around the table squeals of happiness erupted.

                        “Congratulation’s guys!” Nami rushed over and gave them both quick hugs.

                        “Yes, I am very happy for the two of you.” Robin said.

                        “I wish you both SUUPERRRR happiness.” Franky said, striking his pose in front of the couple.

                        “YOHOHOHO if I dint know any better I would say my eyes deceived me, but that’s not possible considering SKELETONS DON’T HAVE ANY EYES YOHOHO, many happy wishes for both of you.” Brook said waving his arms around.

                        “Luffy and Zoro this is great, I’m happy that you both are happy.” Chopper said, smiling at the pair.

                        “Yeah congratulations you two, Luffy I’m glad you finally managed to handle the idiotic moss-head. Oh by the way Usopp hand it over.” Sanji chided holding out a hand to Usopp.

                        “Yeah, yeah, I know Sanji.” He grumbled, turning to Luffy and Zoro he had a genuine smile, “I’m really happy for the both of you.”

            Usopp slapped twenty bucks into Sanji’s hand who pocketed it with a smug smile.

                        “You guys were betting on our love life?” Zoro asked, completely exasperated.

                        “Yup.” Sanji said completely happy about it.

                        “How did you even know that something might happen?” he was completely clueless.

                        “Well Friday after school, Luffy told us both of you guys weren’t going to be available all weekend. And that we shouldn’t call at all unless there was an emergency. We kind of figured something was going down.” Sanji explained.

                        “Although I had assumed you would be stubborn a bit longer.” Usopp pitched in.

                        “They bet on how long it would take Luffy and you to get together. Sanji said this weekend would be enough, while Usopp thought that you would take longer. As you guys can see Sanji totally won.” Chopper clarified the rest of it.

            Zoro stared at them, his mouth slightly hanging open. The little bastards were betting on him and Luffy. He would get them back later, he promised himself.

                        “Luffy, you told them to not call?” he inquired.

                        “Well of course I did,” and in a lower voice only Zoro could hear, “I didn’t want any interruptions.” He winked.

            Zoro tried to summon up some sort of good response to that but he really didn’t have any. Whatever, he was happy with Luffy beyond that nothing else really mattered. The bell rang and they all headed towards class. Holding hands the entire way. Zoro and Luffy didn’t care if anyone had anything against their relationship, they all knew better than to try to say something. They held hands walking in the halls. Most people smiled encouragingly at them, some, like Boa Hancock, fainted against their lockers knowing that Luffy belonged to another. If there were people who had a problem with them, they didn’t show themselves. Luffy and Zoro also weren’t really into hard core public displays of affection. They held hands and maybe a quick hug when they separated for class. They kept their love life mixture into their public life at a minimum. It really wasn’t anyone else’s business what they did together.

            During lunch everyone decided to eat in the thick expanse of grass that was next to their table. So they all settles into a sort of circle shape. Sanji as usual had brought lunch for most everyone, it was something he like to do. He loved seeing the joy that people got from eating his meals. They ate loudly, talking to each other, sometimes even yelling playfully. The battle they had won, now a distant memory, one not to interfere in their daily lives. After Zoro finished eating he decided to take a small nap. Without even thinking about it he laid his head down in Luffys lap who was in an animated conversation with Usopp and Chopper. Luffy didn’t even falter when he felt Zoro lie down on him, he continued talking but raised his hand to run his fingers through Zoro’s hair, lulling him to sleep.

            Sanji, who was falling over himself to please the women, stopped for a second to look at the pair of them. They were made for each other. He honestly wished someday he would find someone who was as perfect a match for him as Luffy was for Zoro. It was rare to see the kind of devotion they had for one another in other couples these days. Someday he thought turning around and trying to impress the women again. The lunch bell rang and they all went back to class, and the rest of the day passed pretty uneventful. As they were leaving the school after school they passed Perona hanging out with a bunch of shady looking people. As she saw them walk by she glared at them, but when her gaze went lower to their joined hands her look hardened even more. They looked back at her as she looked at them with hatred swimming in her eyes. As Luffy gazed at her his fingers tightened on Zoro and he stepped in close as they both continued their way home.

                        “What the hell was up with her?” Zoro asked.

                        “Well she did want you for herself, maybe she doesn’t like that you’re with me now.” Luffy guessed.

                        “How do you know she wanted me?” Zoro was amused.

                        “Remember that time we ran into her at the store, well when me and her were talking she told me she did.” He explained.

                        “What did you tell her when she said that?”

                        “Something along the lines of back off bitch you don’t deserve him.”

            Zoro smiled he didn’t even know it would bring him this much joy to know that Luffy was jealous over him. Luffy looked over and saw his confident smile.

                        “Oh get over yourself Zoro, I can almost see your head growing.” Luffy sighed.

                        “Well it makes me feel loved when you get jealous for me.” He confessed.

                        “You should feel loved all the time, Zoro.”

                        “I do but the jealousy adds an extra kick to it, to think you did that without me even knowing about it.” He couldn’t help feeling super smug about it.

            Luffy glanced at Zoro, the idiot was way too happy. And he didn’t even know some of the things that went on prior to the start of their relationship. Luffy stopped and dragged Zoro over to a nearby alley way. He then proceeded to push Zoro against the wall and devoured his mouth. Zoro caught on quick enough, returning the kiss with the same passion and enthusiasm, Tongues tangling, teeth nipping and lips molding against each other. After a while Luffy pulled back and locked eyes with him intently.

                        “There’s a lot of things that went on without you knowing about them.” Luffy smiled devilishly at him, waggling his eyebrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter also took a while to get out. so I've been debating a lot on whether I should end this or add a new conflict. I don't know what I should do. I sort of have an idea of what I wanna do for the end, but I don't know maybe a new conflict would make it exciting. I honestly cant decide. let me know what you guys want I'm perfectly fine with going either way so it would help me make the decision if I had some more feedback on what I should do. Anyway this chapter was a slow one, more of a morning after type, it took some time to write it out but I managed. I kind of bring Sanji into the focus sometimes because well I love him and he's cool. I like to write his sarcastic personality out its fun especially when he's talking to Zoro. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed and please keep reading. And let me know which direction you guys think the story should go.


	30. Ever Lasting Love

            “What kind of things went on?” Zoro asked although he had a slight suspicion that he knew what Luffy meant.

            “What’s the fun in it if I tell you everything?” Luffy smiled and stepped back and they continued their journey home. “It’s better if I spring them at you randomly.”

            Zoro chucked to himself. The day Luffy made things easy for him wasn’t anytime soon in his future. And he loved it that way. Luffy completed him in a way he hadn’t known was possible. Thinking about it he couldn’t help smiling to himself, yes life was worth living every second if he could just be with this man. Lost in thought he walked a few paced ahead of Luffy without realizing it. Luffy stopped behind him and pouted a bit, seeing as Zoro kept walking without realizing he wasn’t next to him anymore. A thought occurred to him and he smiled to himself. And then launched himself full speed at Zoros unknowing back.

            With his thought on how much he loved his best friend Zoro nearly lost balance when said best friend crashed into him and climbed onto his back.

            “Luffy! What the hell are you doing?” Zoro yelled as he hooked his arms under Luffys legs to help him keep his balance.

            “What the hell does it look like I’m doing, I wanted a piggy back ride and here we are.” Luffy rolled his eyes and circled his arms around Zoro’s shoulders loosely.

            “A little warning would’ve been nice, I almost dropped your dumbass.” He said as he continued walked.

            “But you didn’t,” Luffy said leaning in closely towards Zoros ear, “Plus I wanted to feel you against me.” He whispered seductively in his ear.

            Zoro was glad they were almost home because he could feel Luffy glued to his back and feelings were being stirred up because of it. They continued walking with Luffy giving Zoro directions every time he attempted to turn down the wrong street. IT felt so natural to be together like that it almost seemed as if all the heartache that had led to this happiness was a figment of their imagination. As they neared their houses Luffys hands started stroking Zoros chest with major intent. The breath whooshed out of Zoro as he turned and practically ran to Luffys house. He couldn’t go to his house because his sister was there and no way in hell was he having sex with Luffy with his sister down the hall. Luffys gramps was away as per usual so his house it was.

            As Zoro dashed to his house Luffy laughed out loud at his impatience. He entered the house and bounded up the stairs and into his bedroom. Slamming the door shut Zoro practically threw Luffy on his bed. Sitting up on his elbows Luffy stared into Zoros eyes.

            “Take me to bed Zoro.” He stated.

            Zoro gaped at him and then quite happily obliged.

 

            Luffy and Zoro were in ultimate bliss for the next few weeks. They couldn’t get enough of each other and their happiness was tooth rotting sweet. The crew was overjoyed for them and the happiness they shared together. Zoro and Luffy were exactly the same as they always were. The only thing that had changed now was that they were dating. With their friends they were the same they had been since they became friends and formed their little group. The girls that had been in love with Luffy had been sad to see that Luffy was now taken, Hancock had practically swooned seeing Luffy and Zoro holding hands but had soon declared that she was happy for them as well. The only person that had any problems with them was probably Perona. Who shot them bitchy glares every chance she got. She and he shady friends always seemed to be huddled together discussing something and would glare at them together. No one actually had the audacity to actually say something to them because they knew how monstrously strong Luffy and Zoro were not to mention the fact that if you hurt one of them the whole crew comes after you for revenge. Garp had also found out about their relationship although it had been one hell of an awkward encounter. Luffy and Zoro spent many night together and that had been no different night. Zoro had gotten up after making wild love with Luffy to go to the restroom and had the decency to pull on a pair of boxers on his way out.

            Opening the door he had come face to face with Garp who had his hand raised as if he was about to knock on the door. Zoro had been horrified. Not because he was ashamed of his relationship with the man’s grandson, but because he had imagined telling him in a more decent atmosphere, not a minute after climbing outta Luffys bed. Garp had stared at him with wide eyes, distinctly noting that he was only wearing a pair of boxers and stepping out of his grandson’s bedroom.

            “What are you doing dressed like that in my grandsons room?” he had asked with a confused expression.

            Zoro had been absolutely speechless. How the hell was he supposed to explain this situation? Garp had glanced at him and seen his struggle to come up with a proper explanation. He had put hand on his chest and pushed Zoro further into the room so he could see inside. The sight that had met his eyes had been truly mind boggling. Clothes had been strewn all over the floor and the room had a musky smell to it. And on the bed lay his grandson, his quite naked grandson who looked totally as though he had been fucked within an inch of his life. All of a sudden he had understood exactly what was going on. Marching into the room he had rushed over and smacked Luffy on the head.

            “Luffy you idiot, what the hell do you think you are doing?!” he had demanded.

            Luffy had sat up rubbing a hand on the giant bump that was forming on his head. Zoro had decided to take the cowards way put and not interfere until he was directly addressed. He tried to quietly make his way out of the bedroom, unfortunately he was very unsuccessful.

            “You, stupid swordsman stay right there.” He said without looking back to where he was standing.

            “Grandpa why did you hit me.” Luffy said pulling on his boxers.

            “Why, you idiot what kind of things are you doing under my roof while I’m away?” He said getting into Luffys face.

            “I love Zoro, that’s the kind of stuff people in love do.” Luffy countered.

            “I know you love him dumbass what I want to know is how long _this_ part of the relationship had been going on, and without my knowledge to boot?” he said.

            “A few weeks now.” He replied sitting cross legged on the floor.

            Garp stared him down for a minute before he turned to Zoro.

            “Come here.” He said.

            Zoro walked over and stood next to Luffy pulling him up to stand beside him. Unconsciously his arm went around Luffys waist protectively. Garp stared at him waiting for an explanation and Zoro decided he would do this the proper way.

            “Sir,” he started bracing himself, “I am in love with Luffy. Kindly allow me to continue being with him for the rest of my life.” He said, it sounded cheesy but he didn’t care it was true. Luffy stared up at Zoro, his heart in his eyes with the words he was speaking.

            Garp stared at him for a moment before bringing his fists up and smacking the both of them on the head this time. They both staggered back, Zoro was scared Garp was mad but when he looked up he was smiling down at the both of them.

            “Of course, I’ve known for years you guys liked each other, I had just thought I would be told once you guys actually decided to er…get together.” He paused, then continued with a huge smile, “Zoro welcome to the family.” He had said grabbing the younger two in a giant bear hug.

            So that awkward moment had passed.

            At school Perona had tried to start some shit with them. She had actually attempted to ruin their relationship.

            One day after lunch Zoro had been waiting in the library as Luffy had to talk to a teacher and had to leave for a few minutes. He had been dozing in the back on the small reading couch that was placed their when all of a sudden someone had straddled him. He had known instantly that it was not Luffy at all and his eyes had flown open.

                        “What the fuck, get the hell off me Perona.” He had demanded at the girl who sneered down on him.

            He attempted to throw her off but she tightened her thigh on his legs and took fistfuls of his shirt in her hands.

                        “Why would I do that?” She purred as Zoro continued to struggle. He didn’t actually want to hurt her because he was at school and he had no intension of getting suspended at this moment. So he was try the civil approach. Her fingers zeroed in on Zoros buttons and attempted to unbutton his shirt, Zoro grabbed her arms and held her back.

                        “Dammit get off now and stop touching me.” He looked around but the library was empty as far as he could see. Just Fuckin Great.

                        “Come on I know you would rather have me then your little boy toy, Strawhat.” She slid her boobs all over his chest. Zoro felt sick

                        “Perona seriously, you hold absolutely no temptation for me, I love Luffy and I always will. You mean nothing to me.” He said as he continued to fend off her frantic groping. She had managed to push his shirt up and was groping his chest.

                        “Oh come on, you seriously think the rubber boy can satisfy you.” She said.

                        “Hell yes I do, he’s the only one who can so back the hell up, and get off me.” Zoro gave a final push and Perona lost balance and tumbled into the floor. He sat up quickly, running a hand through his hair and straightening his shirt. He sighed in relief at least Luffy hadn’t seen that….He looked up and there was Luffy. Leaning against a bookshelf his arms crossed over his chest. Behind him both Nami and Robin looked on with amused grins.

                        “Perona, it seems you didn’t understand what I meant when I said back the hell off.” Luffy said in a calm voice.

                        “Seriously you should know better than go after a taken man, especially if he belongs to Luffy.” Nami said and she and Robin went over and pulled Perona to her feet.

                        “Yes, it is probably not a good idea to that at all.” Robin added as they both took the protesting Perona by the arms and dragged her away.

                        “We will deal with her Luffy, don’t worry about it.” Nami said as she flashed an evil smile and left with the other girls.

            Luffy glanced down at Zoro who was sitting their brushing off his clothes as though to brush of essence of Peronas touch.

                        “Zoro you gotta be more careful.” Luffy moved to sit down next to him and placed a hand on his thigh.

                        “I know crazy bitch came outta nowhere.” He muttered turning to face Luffy. “How long were you standing there anyways?”

                        “I came in just as you declared she held no temptation for you and that only I could satisfy you, truly I’m flattered.” Luffy smiled and placed a hand on his heart.

                        “Shut up you are so full of crap.” Zoro growled as he leaned in for a kiss.

                        “To be fair though, no one else but you can satisfy me either.” Luffy whispered on his lips.

            Zoro smiled into the kiss. In all honesty there was no one else that Zoro would ever love and desire as much as Luffy. They kissed passionately for a while yet still kept it PG because they were still at school. After a while they broke apart and smiled at each other. Luffy grabbed Zoros hand as they stood up to leave the library.

                        “By the way what are Nami and Robin gonna do to her?” Zoro asked as they made their way to class.

                        “Nothing much, I told them to give her a very firm talking to complete with a lot of threats if she ever decided to venture near you again.” Luffy said in a nonchalant tone.

            Zoro stared down incredulously at Luffy and then abruptly began to laugh out loud. Luffy joined in as they walked towards their classroom hand in hand laughing hysterically. Seriously Luffy just never failed to surprise him. He hadn’t really taken Luffy as the possessive type and seeing it was really refreshing. Although Zoro was pretty sure he would probably react the same way if someone came on to Luffy.

            Life went on as per usual after that with just a boatload more of happiness surrounding every single day. Ace and Sabo had also found out about the relationship progression between the two men and had offered giant congratulations to the boys so it seemed that life couldn’t be better. What more could you want when you had fabulous friends and the love of your life by your side. After going out for almost a month Zoro and Luffy quickly fell into their own routine. They went to school together, ate lunch together, went home together and on most nights also slept together.

            The happiness was so overwhelming that sometimes Zoro was sure he was dreaming. Was a human being even allowed to be this happy in one lifetime? He thought to himself as he snuggled next to Luffy one night. Glancing down at the sleeping form next to him he decided it was okay because he was loved and that was all that really mattered to him. They had found out over the news that the Admirals gang had been arrested and the leaders had been given life in prison, so there was something they would never need to deal with again. But Zoro also knew that it didn’t mean their problems were over. There was always some power-hungry fucker out there just itching to control all that he could. But it didn’t matter he would deal with everything as it came, just as they always did.

            “Luffy…you awake?” he asked the sleeping body next to him.

            “Hmmmm.” He muttered back quite obviously still in dream land.

            “I love you.” He whispered kissing his forehead and then closing his eyes to sleep.

Luffy smiled in his sleep and snuggled in closer.

 

10 Years Later…

            “Nope, No way I can’t do this.” Zoro exclaimed running a hand through his hair and pacing back and forth on the porch of the house he shared with Luffy.

            “Oh come on stop being a baby, we have been working on this for a month already.” Nami said, glaring up at him from the bottom of the stairs.

            “Yeah Zoro it isn’t that hard, come on don’t chicken out.” Usopp demanded.

They didn’t realize how fucking difficult this was. They thought he was scared, scared didn’t begin to cover it. He was downright terrified. All of his friends and family were here. All gathered together at the foot of the porch steps while he paced on the porch.

            “Come on Moss head, you know it’s gonna be fine, so stop acting like a little bitch.” Sanji chided.

            “I am not acting like a bitch, this is just a pretty hard thing in my life that I have to deal with right now, so shut up stupid love cook.” He ground out through clenched teeth.

            He was stressing out majorly. They didn’t understand at all. He felt like he was suffocating in the tuxedo Nami and Robin had shoved him into. His spikey hair had been elegantly combed back in a stylish hairstyle (thanks Brook). He wanted to pull at the bowtie he could swear was chocking him. Nami and Robin had decorated the entire porch with various flowers and it was actually very beautiful. But he was still stressed out. Why he had decided to ask all of them to come along he could not remember. Although he had to admit they had been really helpful in this matter. For the past ten years he and Luffy had a great life. They graduated from school. Went to college got jobs, lived together and life just couldn’t be sweeter. And after this obstacle was over it would probably be even sweeter than it was now. Every day he woke up he fell more in love with Luffy. Whoever had said that love faded over time had been greatly mistaken.

            “Zoro don’t worry about it at all okay, I know you are nervous, but we are all here standing beside you. And you know Luffy loves you more than life itself so don’t worry.” Ace reassured him.

            “He is right you know, you shouldn’t be so worried.” Law added.

            Zoro stopped pacing and glanced down at all his friends. They were right of course he had nothing to fear but it was still pretty scary. He took a deep breath and reached into his pocket to grab the small box that was inside it.

                        “Okay, I’m ready.” He declared and turned around and faced the door.

                        “Yes you got this, Zoro.” Chopped said happily.

            He took another deep breath as he rang the doorbell and then quickly went down on one knee and held open the ring box in front him. His heart was pounding in his chest ready to come out. He heard the locks on the inside of the door turn as it was unlocked and he braced himself.

            Luffy opened the door and immediately froze upon seeing Zoro. A giant smile stretched his lips as he read the situation.

                        “Monkey D. Luffy, I love you more than anything in this world. Will you marry me?” Zoro said and suddenly he wasn’t scared anymore.

                        “Of course I will you idiot.” Luffy replied tears shining in his eyes. He presented Zoro his left hand.

            Zoro smiled as he slid the ring onto his ring finger, clutching the hand he stood up. Grabbing Luffy by the collar he crushed their lips together as everyone cheered around them. Some were laughing and yelling and others were crying from happiness for the two men.

Yes, Zoro decided, life could never be sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I suck so much. I took forever to upload this I know and I apologize profusely. there was just a lot of stuff going on. First I couldn't get inspiration and then after that I had a bunch of personal issues to deal with so I am very sorry. (goes down on her knees and begs for forgiveness) Anyway so I finally managed to write out the last chapter and I am ending it now. I was actually rereading the whole story again because I hadn't written in so long and some parts I was just getting embarrassed thinking I had written all those super sexual scenes, (covers her face in humiliation). any ways I hope you guys like it I worked hard on it. as I was finishing it the ending kind of got me with a tight throat. I am a sucker for happily ever after's whether I write them or someone else. I am thinking of dabbling a little more into different pairs although I am not sure yet. I really hope you guys enjoy this final chapter and thank you to every single person who stuck with the story the whole time when I wrote it all those months ago. I honestly had no expected all the positive review that I got so thanks a lot. I sincerely hope you all enjoy the final chapter of this Story.

**Author's Note:**

> its not that explicit yet cuz I'm just starting out, but I'm thinking of adding more mature content as I keep writing. guys this is my first work ever so I would really hope you guys comment honestly about what you think. if its terrible don't shoot me I'm open to any suggestions about how to make it better. please criticize the hell out of it I can only improve if you do that. Comment Please whatever you think of it I'm open to any room for improvement I may need. 
> 
> please forgive my grammar mistakes I got this bright idea during finals week so my mind isn't exactly working perfectly.


End file.
